Te amo para Sempre!
by FeChanHXS
Summary: Último capítulo, on! Shun após a batalha de Hades se mostra muito diferente do que costumava ser, e agora Hyoga irá fazer de tudo para trazer a alegria de volta para o seu amo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, eles são do tio Kurumada e esta é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos.**

**Fic dedicada a Dragonesa que acompanhou totalmente a minha fic, **_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, **_**chorando, rindo, se encantando e se emocionando com a história do Shun e do Hyoga! E sim! Almas gêmeas existem e vagam o Mundo a procura da sua metade e quando a encontram é para sempre! Bjos Dragonesa!**

_**Te amo para Sempre!**_

Estava tudo lindo, estava tudo claro, límpido, por um momento pensou estar sonhando devida a tanta felicidade que o estava preenchendo naquele momento. Tudo era maravilhoso, os pássaros, as flores, só conseguia ouvir os sons que os animaizinhos faziam, até que uma voz se fez plausível:

- Hyoga!!! Hyoga!!!

O garoto loiro olhou para onde vinha a voz e não pôde esconder um sorriso de grande felicidade.

- Mãe! Mamãe!! – Saiu correndo indo se encontrar com aquela figura que tanto amava e ela a acolheu em seus braços.

- Hyoga, meu pequenino filho, como você sofreu... – A mãe olhava com os olhos pesados as cicatrizes que o filho ostentava por seu corpo.

- Isso não é nada mamãe, agora estamos juntos e assim ficaremos!

A linda senhora olhou profundamente nos olhos do filho e suspirou sabendo que não seria fácil para ele entender...

- Não podemos ficar juntos ainda Hyoga! - O loiro se afastou da mãe e a olhou com dúvida e espanto registrado em sua face.

- Por quê ? Por quê não podemos ficar juntos? Foi algo que eu fiz? Eu não mereço ficar aqui? – Hyoga tinha agora a face molhada de lágrimas e ajoelhou na frente da sua mãe. Natássia se abaixou e abraçou o filho com todo o amor que ela poderia dar a ele naquele momento.

- Jamais Hyoga! Jamais! Você sempre foi o meu motivo de maior alegria e felicidade. E será com grande ansiedade que eu o esperarei, mas somente quando for a sua hora! E ainda não é! Você ainda tem algo que o prende lá naquela superfície e por isso tem que voltar! Tem que terminar a sua missão!

- Mas eu terminei mamãe, eu e os outros cavaleiros derrotamos todos aqueles que ameaçavam a Terra, agora acabou tudo, o que eu tinha que fazer já foi feito!

- Eu estou bem aqui Hyoga, mas existe alguém que precisa mais de você do que eu, então é necessário que você volte.

- Mas, mamãe, não me interessa quem seja, eu quero ficar aqui com a Senhora, nós já perdemos tanto tempo...

- Meu querido! Nós teremos a eternidade para sanar esta saudade, mas agora é necessário que você volte. Precisam de você! – Beijou o rosto do filho e se levantou indo em direção as flores que ficavam próximas a uma cachoeira. Hyoga seguiu a mãe com os olhos e uma sensação de despedida o acometeu.

"Sim mamãe, nós teremos a eternidade para ficarmos juntos, agora porém, é hora de voltar". – Olhou para cima e visualizou um céu de azul muito claro, sem nenhuma nuvem para encobri-lo, sorriu e olhou para os seus pés que estavam se transformando em pura energia, e logo o seu corpo inteiro estava com uma luz radiante e sentiu ser puxado para o infinito... Estava voltando!

--------------------HS-----------------HS-------------------HS---------------------HS--------------

A porta da sala de cirurgia foi aberta e um médico foi até Shiriu que estava sentado em frente da mesma e que subitamente voltou o seu olhar para o profissional que estava parado a sua frente.

- E então doutor?

- Não se preocupe, ele irá sobreviver!

- Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo! Irei avisar a Saori! – Se despediu do médico e foi até Saori informando que o amigo tinha se salvado.

- Shiriu! Que bom! Achei que ele não fosse resistir! – Saori estava sem o habitual ár de

super confiança que exalava sempre e podia se notar claramente o semblante de preocupada que o seu corpo exalava.

- Bom, então eu acho melhor que a Srta. vá descansar, estamos aqui á dois dias. Está sendo uma rotina bem desgastante.

- Negativo Shiriu, obrigada pela sua preocupação, mas só sairei daqui quando todos estiverem acordados ou fora de perigo, me sinto muito responsável por tudo o que aconteceu. – Saori olhou pela janela do Hospital e as cenas da batalha se faziam visíveis em sua mente. Foi a pior de todas, eles lutaram juntos contra Hades e o belo Campo Elísios foi a silenciosa testemunha daquela sangrenta batalha... Daquela guerra... E tudo por ambição, tudo por poder. E agora estavam lá todos os seus queridos cavaleiros, lutando desta vez não para salvar a humanidade, mas sim para salvar as próprias vidas... E dois deles pareciam que estavam perdendo esta dura luta... Eram Seiya e Shun que simplesmente não haviam manifestado nenhum sinal de resistência, nenhuma tentativa de voltar a viver. Estavam se entregando, e ela nada poderia fazer... Foi tirada de suas lembranças por Ikki. Ele e Shiriu foram os que se recuperaram mais rápido e que estavam junto com Saori na dura espera dos dois garotos acordarem.

- Sim Ikki?

- É algo com Seiya! Estão chamando-a depressa. – Saori cobriu a boca e soltou um baixo grito de espanto, seria o que ela estava pensando? Não, Seiya não! Tudo menos isso! Saiu correndo em direção do seu quarto e se surpreendeu em ver o seu grande amor secreto sentado na beirada da cama sendo auxiliado por uma enfermeira e um médico. Faixas lhe cobriam os olhos, mas ele percebeu quando Saori entrou no quarto.

- Srta. Saori! Veja só quanto tempo que eu dormi!!! Estava precisando descansar! – Dizia com um sorriso encantador e Saori se aproximou e ajoelhou a sua frente.

- Sim Seiya, você dormiu bastante! Mas creio que você ainda deva descansar, está muito debilitado. – Saori olhou para Seiya e notou que as suas pernas não se mexiam e quando as faixas de seus olhos foram retiradas, notou que a sua visão estava comprometida.

- Oh Seiya! Perdoe-me! Por favor perdoe-me! – Saori chorava compulsivamente sobre Seiya e este passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos em um gesto de que estava tudo bem.

- Saori, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu te juro que faria tudo novamente, sem me importar com nada. E além do mais, eu estou vivo, não estou? – Saori o encarou e passou as suas mãos pelo rosto do cavaleiro.

- Srta? O paciente deve agora descansar, está ainda muito debilitado! – A enfermeira se aproximou de Seiya para colocá-lo em posição de dormir novamente. Porém Saori não se afastava.

- Srta? Devo pedir novamente? – Saori fingia que não a escutava, não queria escutá-la, somente queria ficar perto de Seiya.

- Saori? Acho melhor sairmos, o Seiya precisa descansar! – Saori olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Ikki sobre ela. Acenou que sim com a cabeça, se levantou e seguiu o cavaleiro de Fênix.

--------------HS------------HS-------------HS--------------HS------------HS----------------------

- Onde estou? – Os olhos azuis se abriram, olharam ao redor e perceberam um tubo de medicação em seus braços, um quarto muito claro, uma faixa cobrindo-lhe o abdômen, mas... que engraçado... não lembrava como havia ido parar lá! Olhou para o seu lado e avistou uma figura conhecida que estava vindo em sua direção.

- Hyoga! Como está? – Shiriu sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga e os seus olhos se encontraram novamente, a dor da batalha estampada no olhar de ambos. Hyoga com certo receio criou coragem e fez a temida pergunta:

- Como estão todos?

- Ikki está bem, só recebeu cuidados médicos por um dia e já foi liberado assim como eu. Seiya está bem, provavelmente ficará por um tempo em uma cadeira de rodas e precisará de constantes cuidados, mas ficará bem...

Hyoga continuou esperando o amigo terminar de falar, mas ele não o fez, simplesmente se levantou e foi encarar a janela do quarto. O loiro sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e o seu maior medo parecia que havia ganhado vida. Já com lágrimas nos olhos imaginando o pior se atreveu a perguntar novamente:

- E Shun? Como ele está? – Shiriu continuava sem encarar o amigo, mas ele tinha direito de saber.

- Bom, ele ainda não acordou, então não podemos saber de nada.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- Hoje completou uma semana.

- E ele não acordou até agora?

- Não. Sinto muito Hyoga! Acho que o estamos perdendo.

- Shiriu, não diga isso! Ele vai se salvar! Eu tenho certeza! Ele tem uma promessa comigo, de que lutaríamos juntos e salvaríamos este mundo! Ele me jurou em frente ao Muro das Lamentações que ele não iria morrer, ELE NÃO PODE!!!

Shiriu olhou para Hyoga e sentiu os seus olhos pesarem. O loiro sentado na cama não escondia as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto chegando a molhar o seu cabelo.

- Ei! Não vamos ficar assim, tá? Eu sei que ele irá resistir, Não! Eu tenho certeza! Apenas confie na promessa que ele te fez, certo? Vamos esperar, ele vai conseguir.

----------------HS---------------HS------------HS-------------HS-------------HS------------------

Assim que Hyoga foi liberado para caminhar pelo Hospital, ele só tinha um lugar e uma pessoa que queria ver, e então ele se confrontou com o seu maior pesadelo.

Pelo vidro da U.T.I. se avistava um pequeno garoto, de pele muito alva, cabelos verdes e dormindo como um anjo. Nem os aparelhos que o estavam mantendo vivo conseguiam tirar aquela serenidade daquele rosto. Hyoga começou a se lembrar da dura batalha e dos seus olhos começaram a escorrer pequenas lágrimas. Shun enfrentou tudo sozinho! Tantos inimigos, tantas mortes, e apesar de todos estarem lutando juntos, não havia ninguém para defender o pequeno menino, ninguém! Mas ele enfrentou tudo com tanta coragem... e na cabeça somente um ideal: A Paz!

-----------------HS--------------HS--------------HS--------------HS---------------HS-------------

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, Shun continuava a dormir e Hyoga que depois de uma semana recebeu alta continuava a ir ao Hospital todos os dias para visitar o amigo. Era sempre o mesmo ritual, ele trazia flores e um jornal, colocava-as em um bonito vaso de vidro que tinha do lado da cama e contava uma notícia boa do jornal, nada de coisas ruins, mas somente coisas boas, acontecimentos felizes. Hyoga estava fascinado pelo garoto que dormia, era tão belo, tão delicado, simplesmente não conseguia deixa-lo sozinho. Saori levou Seiya para a sua casa no litoral a fins de que o cavaleiro descansa-se e se recuperasse o mais breve possível. Shiriu voltou para a China, mas sempre ligava para saber notícias de Shun e Ikki, que por incrível que possa parecer, não foi embora, muito pelo contrário, ficava juntamente com Hyoga no Hospital, e os dois que nunca se bicaram estavam juntos agora por uma única pessoa: Shun!

Após mais uma semana de espera, Hyoga que estava cumprindo o seu ritual se assustou em ver a mão do garoto se mexendo.

- ALGUÉM! EU PRECISO DE ALGUM MÉDICO AQUI!- Gritava do corredor e logo uma médica foi ao seu auxílio e começou a verificar os sinais vitais de Shun e foi com grande alegria que ela comunicou que ele estava acordando. Hyoga olhou espantado para a Dra., correu até Shun pegando em sua frágil mão e então teve uma visão dos Deuses... Aqueles lindos olhos verdes estavam abertos novamente e neles se misturavam um misto de medo e curiosidade. Olhou para Hyoga que sorria e para a sua mão que estava entre as dele e a retirou rapidamente. O loiro olhou atônito para Shun não conseguindo entender a sua atitude.

O tubo foi retirado fazendo com que ele respirasse por conta própria, e apesar de rouco devido ao procedimento de entubação que foi submetido conseguiu articular algumas palavras bem baixinhas:

- Eu... quero... que saiam... todos!

Hyoga olhava para Shun sem saber o que fazer, o que aconteceu com ele? Mas resolveu fazer a sua vontade e se retirou do quarto.

-----------------------HS------------------HS---------------HS-------------HS----------------------

- Hyoga? – Ikki vinha correndo na direção do loiro.

- Sim Ikki?

- Ele acordou? É verdade mesmo?

- Sim, ele acordou, mas não quer ver ninguém. – A tristeza era visível no rosto de Hyoga.

- Como ele não quer ver ninguém?

- Eu não sei Ikki, ontem quando ele acordou mandou todos saírem do quarto e hoje também não quis que ninguém entrasse.

- Ah, isso ao vai ficar assim! Quem ele pensa que é para enxotar a todos como se fossem cachorros? Eu vou falar com ele agora!

- Espera Ikki! – Era tarde demais, Ikki avançou o corredor e adentrou o quarto de Shun seguido de Hyoga. Shun estava deitado no leito e seus joelhos dobrados cobertos por um fino lençol.

- SHUN!!! - O garoto de olhos verdes encarou o irmão e lhe virou o rosto.

- Eu achei que havia dito que não queria ninguém aqui.

- Shun! Por que está fazendo isso? Não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado com você! Foi mais de um mês Shun, mais de um mês!

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! – Ikki se assustou com a voz presente de Shun, mas não se deu por vencido.

- Por que está fazendo isso Shun? Por que? – Foi até o irmão e fez menção de colocar o polegar em seu rosto quando este se levantou e gritou para Ikki.

- NÃO ME TOQUE... NÃO ME TOQUE NUNCA MAIS! SAIA DAQUI, EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM PERTO DE MIM, ME DEIXE!

Shun se jogou contra o chão segurando os joelhos com as mãos como se fosse uma criança assustada e dos olhos de Ikki verteu uma pequena lágrima.

- Você é quem sabe... Só não se descuide.

- Ikki, você vai embora? – Hyoga colocou o braço na porta impedindo Ikki de sair.

- Sim, irei! Você não o escutou? Ele não quer ninguém perto dele. Se eu fosse você, também iria embora.

O olhar de Hyoga ficou mais frio do que nunca ao encarar Ikki.

- Não Iiki! Do contrário do que você fez, eu não irei abandoná-lo, não agora que ele tanto precisa de nós. Ele está assustado, sofreu muito, mas logo a máscara vai cair e ele vai se sentir sozinho, irá querer proteção e nós precisaremos estar perto dele.

- Bom, Já que você sabe perfeitamente o que fazer, entrego ele aos seus cuidados e boa sorte. Daqui a um tempo eu irei visitá-lo. Adeus Hyoga.

Hyoga olhava para a silhueta de Ikki que desaparecia de sua frente e voltou o seu olhar para o quarto em que estava o doce Shun.

- Irei fazer você se recuperar, você vai ver Shun. É uma promessa!

CONTINUA


	2. Pesadelos

**Saint Seiya não me pertence ele é do tio Kurumada e isto é somente uma fic sem fins lucrativos!**

**Pesadelos**

Olhou em volta avistando somente escuridão... breu... sentimentos começaram a brotar do seu peito fazendo com que avançasse até o cérebro e acabasse por provocar o mais pavoroso de todos os sentimentos... O Medo.

Ouvia vozes, olhava adiante, mas novamente nada avistava, pensava ser coisa da sua imaginação perturbada. Sons estranhos rondavam o local e em uma tentativa de fugir de tudo se agachou e com as mãos bloqueou os ouvidos tentando abafar aquele som horrível que não parava.

Vozes conhecidas gritando o seu nome cada vez mais alto e flashes iam e vinham em uma velocidade aterrorizante. Uma hora era simplesmente o garoto fraco e tímido e outra se transformava naquele ser que tanto lutava para se libertar. Chorava e gritava, um soco em seu peito fez com que ele levasse a mão ao coração e gritasse de dor. E então aquela voz de novo, aquela voz desprezível, aquele Universo em um manto, aquela garota, a aparência de si próprio com um semblante maligno.

"VOCÊ É O MEU ESCOLHIDO! VOCÊ É MEU!"

"NÃO!!!!!!!!!!"

- NÃO, NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO, SAIA!!!

- DR. EU PRECISO DE AJUDA AQUI.

- ELE ESTÁ PERTURBADO, RÁPIDO TRAGA O HALDOL.

- CUIDADO ELE VAI O ATINGIR! DR!!!!

- EU ESTOU BEM, TRAGA A MERDA DO HALDOL.

- 5 MG, ENTRANDO.

- SEGUREM-NO.

- NÃO, SAIAM DAQUI, SAIAM TODOS, ME DEIXEM EM PA...

- PRONTO, ELE ADORMECEU. NINA, NÃO TIRE OS OLHOS DELE A NOITE INTEIRA.

- SIM, DR.

No leito do Hospital um sereno Shun agora dormia, depois de causar tantas tribulações aos médicos e enfermeiras que estavam cuidando do plantão.

E assim se sucedeu por longas noites, durante uma semana inteira, de pura agonia, de noites em claro que só se rendiam as altas doses de calmante.

Hyoga continuava a ir visitá-lo sempre, todos os dias olhava-o da pequena janela que havia na porta do quarto sem que ele percebesse. Hyoga simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acontecia com Shun, além do mais, só podia se aproximar dele quando este estava dormindo, e era a hora que Hyoga mais aproveitava da visita, era a única hora em que não ouvia os gritos de Shun, era a única hora em que não via o seu amargo e solitário sofrimento.

Ficou parado em frente ao leito o admirando, era tão belo e calmo quando estava dormindo... Pegou a frágil mão e começou a acariciá-la não deixando de notar o quanto ela estava ferida devida às altas doses de Haldol a que ele estava sendo submetido. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelos olhos azuis e Hyoga a enxugou. Não entendia como poderia se sentir daquela maneira pelo sofrimento de Shun, ele era o seu mais amado amigo, um irmão, mas mesmo assim... Por que não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça? Ele estava cada dia mais confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos, não sabia ao certo o que ocorria com si próprio. A mão de Shun se mexendo quebrou os seus pensamentos e Hyoga se pôs a fita-lo, aguardando ansiosamente o momento em que ele abriria os olhos. E ele o fez, de uma maneira totalmente graciosa, totalmente perfeita e Hyoga não parava de olhar aquela perfeição. Quando Shun encarou aquele que segurava a sua mão começou a gritaria novamente:

- HYOGA? SAIA DAQUI, AGORA! É UMA ORDEM!

Shun se cobria com o lençol e com a mão que estava livre começou a tatear em busca da campainha que acionava a enfermeira.

- Shun, acalme-se, por favor sou eu, eu não vou lhe fazer mal.

- HYOGA! EU NÃO FALAREI NOVAMENTE, SE AFASTE!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A enfermeira entrou e olhava a cena assustada.

- TIRE-O DAQUI! EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM NESTE QUARTO! NINGUÉM!

- Tudo bem Shun, tudo bem, eu estou saindo! Mas saiba de algo! Eu voltarei, eu não irei deixar que você se destrua!

- Hyoga, vamos, vamos deixá-lo sozinho. – A enfermeira puxava Hyoga para fora do quarto e longe da visão de Shun.

- Eu não consigo entender o que acontece com ele! – Hyoga colocava a mão sobre os cabelos e bagunçava-os demonstrando o seu nervosismo.

- Calma, ele vai melhorar, eu tenho certeza disso. Só dê um tempo a ele.

- Ele está assim há uma semana! Ele não é o Shun que eu conheço! Estou começando a perder as esperanças.

- Acalme-se, vamos encontrar uma solução. – A moça sorria afavelmente para Hyoga que também sorriu e sentiu as suas energias serem revigoradas. Um plano começou a ser bolado pelo loiro.

--------------HS---------------HS---------------HS--------------HS-----------------HS------------

Mais uma noite mal dormida, com o mesmo pesadelo de sempre. Shun passava pelos canais da televisão e nada o interessava, ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção em nada, estava com sono, estava stressado, tinha aquele monte de fios invadindo as suas veias e quando ele menos espera a enfermeira abre a porta com a medicação. Shun simplesmente trocou o controle de mão e a estendeu para a enfermeira sem nem sequer olha-la.

Após a medicação ser trocada ela iria dar o café mas neste instante o seu celular toca.

- Com licença.

Shun nem se virou para consentir, continuou com a sua empolgante atividade de mudar os canais da televisão.

- Pois não? Ah, sim, ele está sim! – Shun encarou a enfermeira que agora sorria e o passou o seu celular.

- É para Você! Vamos pegue!

- Por que ligariam do seu celular para falar comigo?

- Eu não sei! Vamos atenda!

Shun timidamente pegou o celular e o posicionou em frente a sua orelha.

- Pois não?

- Bom dia! Hoje o sol está lindo, chegaremos a 27º graus e a tarde teremos a visita de uma adorável chuva primaveril que nos irá agradar com a sua presença!

- Hyoga! Por que insite? Eu já falei que...

- Shiiii, não me interrompa! Garoto malcriado! Ahãm, bom, continuando, um grupo de crianças fez hoje bem cedo uma passeata em favor da paz, um garoto de 07 anos com Síndrome de Down foi adotado e agora terá um lar para viver!

- Hyoga! Eu não estou entendendo nada...

- Como você não está entendendo? Eu simplesmente estou cumprindo com o meu dever perante a você.

- Como assim?

- Rs, é fácil, durante o tempo que você dormia eu lia todas as notícias boas que existiam no jornal, pois sei que você ama coisas alegres e felizes, então como não podia ler porque estava dormindo eu passei a ler para você.

Shun com os olhos marejados olhou para a enfermeira, meio que perguntando se ele estava dizendo a verdade.

- Sim Shun, durante um mês! Ele não falhou um único dia sequer.

- Hyoga...

- Vai parar com essa criancice e me deixar entrar agora? Acredito que você queira ver as fotos que foram tiradas das crianças na passeata.

Silêncio, um silêncio mortal se fez do outro lado da linha, até que o celular foi desligado. Hyoga suspirou vencido, estava se retirando quando a porta do quarto foi aberta.

- Vamos! Ele quer falar com você!

Hyoga correu até o quarto de Shun e foi recebido com o sorriso mais doce que só alguém como Shun conseguia fazer. Fez menção de abraçá-lo, mas foi parado pelo garoto.

- Ei Hyoga! Vamos com calma, certo?

- Tudo bem!

Os dois se encararam pela primeira vez após a batalha e Hyoga pôde perceber que os olhos de Shun estavam frios, vazios, tristes...

- Amigo! – Shun sorriu e abaixou o rosto tentando esconder os olhos marejados.

- Bom, acho que você quer ver o jornal, não é?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e puxou o jornal das mãos de Hyoga e começou a folheá-lo, vez ou outra comentando com Hyoga alguma notícia que o alegrava.

Hyoga ficou com ele o dia inteiro e quando olhou no relógio se assustou pelo avançar das horas.

- Shun, eu preciso ir!

- Mas... Já?

- Sim, além do mais, você precisa descansar, senão eu nunca vou conseguir te tirar daqui.

Shun sentou no leito e um olhar de criança assustada se fez presente naquele belo rosto.

- Não Hyoga, por favor, não se vá!

- Shun, eu...

- Só até eu dormir, por favor!

Hyoga encarou aqueles olhos verdes e vendo que não iria resistir, sentou-se no sofá do quarto e abriu novamente o jornal.

- Bom, eu acho que não tem problema, afinal estou sozinho na mansão mesmo.

- Obrigado Hyoga!

- Agora trate de ir dormir, vamos, cobrindo-se.

Com se fosse uma criança Shun deitou na cama e puxou as cobertas para o seu frágil corpo, e desta vez os pesadelos não vieram, desta vez ele estava seguro, desta vez, ele estava em paz.

Adormeceu e Hyoga ficou a velar-lhe o sono e sem que percebesse também estava adormecido no sofá.

Os plantonistas nem acreditaram que Shun dormiu a noite inteira, pela primeira vez depois de várias noites o garoto havia acalmado.

CONTINUA!

Gente!!!! Hoje é o meu niver!!! Sim! Eu sou Virginiana que nem o meu Shunzinho...

Bem, obrigada a todos pelos reviews e algum deles não foi respondido, não se sinta mal e não fique bravo comigo, eu responderei todos!!!!

Nossa, que romântico o Oga... Eu quero um loiro assim pra mim!!!rsrsrsrs, bjos obrigada novamente pelos reviews e amanhã eu coloco o número três!!!

Bjokas!!!


	3. Um mês!

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence ele é do tio Kurumada e etc!!!**_

_**UM MÊS!**_

Após aquele dia, Shun melhorou muito e ficou totalmente receptivo ao tratamento que lhe era dado fazendo os médicos começarem a preparar a sua alta.

Hyoga ficou sabendo do dia da alta de Shun e ficou de ir buscá-lo no Hospital, mas não apareceu durante a manhã inteira fazendo o virginiano ficar um pouco chateado, afinal, as visitas do amigo é que tornavam aquele hospital suportável.

Quando eram três da tarde o loiro adentrou o quarto de Shun correndo e se espantou em ver que este já estava vestido e de malas prontas.

- O que foi? – Shun o olhava com a cara mais normal do Mundo.

- Nada, eu simplesmente pensei que você iria precisar de ajuda com as malas, mas vejo que já cuidou de tudo.

- Ah Hyoga! Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui um minuto sequer, quero sentir ar puro, ver o mar e tudo o mais.

Enquanto o garoto falava acabou colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e neste gesto acabou revelando os braços tão frágeis roxos devido a medicação. Shun percebeu o que era o foco da atenção de Hyoga e sem jeito acariciou o braço direito.

- As minhas veias são muito finas e as enfermeiras tinham que injetar a medicação todo dia, mas elas estouravam depois de um tempo e era preciso achar outra.

- Shun... Vai passar você vai ver! – Hyoga se aproximou de Shun, mas este rapidamente pegou um moletom e o vestiu puxando com os dedos da mão a manga para suas mãos a fim de cobrir os roxos.

- Bom, está tudo pronto, vamos?

- Sim, como você quiser.

Hyoga pegou a mala de Shun e saiu com ele do quarto se dirigindo a saída daquele hospital que praticamente havia virado a moradia de Shun que passou tanto tempo internado. Quando Shun saiu do Hospital, Hyoga não pôde deixar de notar o suspiro de alívio que o outro soltou e levantando o rosto em direção ao sol, fechou os olhos e apreciou daquele momento tão precioso como se a sua vida fosse acabar naquele momento. Entraram no carro e foram em direção a mansão Kido, o caminho foi feito silenciosamente, Shun queria aproveitar cada brisa que batia em seu rosto e bagunçava os seus cabelos e Hyoga por sua vez não queria interromper aquele momento.

O loiro parou o carro em frente a mansão e os dois desceram, foram recebidos por Tatsume que olhou Shun dos pés a cabeça (ainda estava bravo com ele por conta do golpe que tomou no pescoço quando tentou impedi-lo de ir ao santuário) e fez as cortesias indicando a eles o caminho da sala de espera.

Quando Shun e Hyoga entraram na sala a surpresa foi total.

- SURPRESA!!!!!!

Shun deu um singelo pulo de susto e levou a mão ao peito. Estavam todos reunidos, Jabu, Shiriu, Shunrei, Nachi, Saori, Marin, Shina, Seiya e Ikki. O viriginiano soltou um pequeno riso de nervosismo e em sua face podia se ver um verdadeiro vermelhão de tão corado que havia ficado. Virou o rosto e mirou Hyoga.

- Hyoga! Você sabia de tudo?

- Há, eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e como todos queriam te ver...

Shun olhou para baixo e não conseguia parar de rir, estava muito feliz, porém não abraçou ou sequer tocou na mão de ninguém, ainda não conseguia... E este gesto foi entendido por todos que sabiam que a sua recuperação estava apenas começando.

O dia passou rápido, todos estavam comendo, conversando, dando risadas e Shun que estava quieto até então foi até Seiya que continuava sem a visão e ainda em uma cadeira de rodas.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao amigo e tocou com a costa de sua mão o rosto do amigo que reagiu ao contato e sorriu. Shun enxugou uma pequena lágrima que se fez em seu rosto e ainda ajoelhado pediu perdão a Seiya.

- Amigo, me perdoe, eu poderia ter evitado este seu sofrimento...

- Shun! Jamais amigo! Jamais! Como eu disse a Saori quando ela fez a mesma coisa, eu repetiria tudo de novo, faria tudo! Quando lutávamos, estávamos juntos, lutando pelo mesmo ideal e eu não me arrependo de nada. Não se martirize mais meu amigo, eu já estou bem melhor!

Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Seiya e Shun sorriu também enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Quando a noite chegou cada um foi para o seu quarto e Hyoga levou Shun até o dele. Este quando abriu a porta do seu quarto e acendeu a luz colocou uma mão sobre a boca para evitar gritar.

Nas paredes do quarto, várias fotos gigantes estavam penduradas, de quando eles eram crianças, uma tirada com apenas Shun e Hyoga, outra com os cinco reunidos em que Hyoga com cara de sapeca estava sentado em cima das costa de Seiya e este esparramado batia as mãos no chão em uma tentativa de socorro, Shiriu assistindo a tudo junto com Ikki e Shun que estava atrás do irmão e era o único que não estava se divertindo com a cena e sim com medo de que Seiya se machucasse. Uma tirada de Shun com a armadura antiga de Andrômeda segurando nos braços o seu capacete e um sorriso lindo em seus lábios. Também tinham fotos do torneio galáctico tiradas por várias meninas que Hyoga a muito custo havia as convencido a deixá-lo fazer cópias. Outra foto estava os cinco e Saori na praia relaxando, apenas olhando o mar.

Shun olhava a tudo emocionado e Hyoga que estava parado na porta apenas via com orgulho a alegria e a emoção do garoto. Uma foto em especial fez Shun se dirigir até a cabeceira de sua cama. Em um singelo porta retratos que aparentava ser de gelo estava uma foto em que Ikki com as roupas totalmente rasgadas segurava um bebê no colo.

- Achei que ela havia estragado, em um dos meus pesadelos o deixei cair no chão e ele quebrou...

- Nada que um especialista não resolva! – Soltou um pequeno riso entre os lábios.

Shun abraçado ao porta retratos se virou e encarou Hyoga.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso? Com que propósito?

- Bom... Digamos que enquanto estava no Hospital eu recebi um "recado", e só o estou seguindo.

Shun suspirou e colocou o porta retratos novamente na cabeceira.

- Obrigado Hyoga! Por tudo! Por não ter me abandonado, por não ter desistido de mim, por ter me apoiado.

- Shun, você não precisa me agradecer por nada e sim se preocupar em se recuperar, você sabe que deve procurar ajuda.

- Sim, eu sei... Só não sei se irão me ajudar.

- Não diga isso! Você vai se curar, eu sei!

Hyoga fez menção de colocar a mão sobre o ombro de Shun mas este desviou e se encaminhou para a janela. Ficou a olhar para a lua que estava linda no céu e Hyoga vendo que a sua parte estava feita se retirou do quarto fechando a porta. Agora ele sabia que o resto era com Shun, ele poderia contar sempre com Hyoga que iria ajudá-lo no que ele precisasse, mas Shun teria que deixar...

-------------HS--------------HS---------------HS---------------HS------------HS------------------

No dia seguinte após o café da manhã todos se retiraram, cada qual indo de volta para sua casa, incluindo Seiya e Saori que ainda ficariam mais um bom tempo no litoral e Shiriu que se foi com Shunrei para os cinco picos, deixando na mansã somente Shun, Hyoga e Jabú, este último ficou por motivos que todos desconheciam mas como não era o caso indagar acharam melhor permanecerem quietos sobre a decisão do Unicórnio.

Hyoga naquela manhã ficou a observar um lindo garoto que estava correndo pelos jardins da mansão e sorriu ao perceber que Shun estava bem melhor, até mesmo já arriscando continuar com as suas corridas matinais, mas mesmo assim, ainda não era o mesmo.. E existia somente alguém que o poderia ajudar... Sem perceber que estava sendo observado, Shun corria livremente, tentando se libertar de pensamentos ruins e lembranças que insistiam em permanecer em sua mente. Olhou para uma linda rosa que se destacava entre as outras e sentiu um aperto em seu peito. A rosa era linda e se destacava por tal beleza, mas um pequeno fechar de mãos sobre ela e então padeceria fracamente. Sentia-se dessa maneira, como uma rosa, que era linda, porém totalmente frágil.. Só que ele não queria ser uma rosa. Foi em direção da entrada da Mansão.

- Shun! Shun! - Gritava pela sala e o garoto com olhos tristes olhou profundamente para Hyoga.

- Hyoga? Aconteceu algo?

- Na verdade não! Eu gostaria de saber se você me acompanharia em uma viagem para a Grécia.

- A que fins?

- Acho que tem alguém que poderá nos ajudar.

- Ajudar em que? - Shun o olhava com pesar e falta de interesse.

- Ajudar você! Nós conversamos noite passada a respeito disso- Shun olhou novamente para Hyoga e franziu as suas sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei que sim, mas acho que não preciso de ajuda!

- Será mesmo? - Hyoga se aproximou e fez menção de tocar o ombro do rapaz que prontamente se desviou.

- Ainda acha que não precisa de ajuda?

- Isso é coisa minha Hyoga, agradeço muito pela ajuda que me deu no Hospital, mas creio que daqui para a frente posso seguir sozinho. - Shun virou a costas e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- E até quando vai fugir de tudo? - Shun parou e ficou somente a ouvir a voz de Hyoga.

- Até quando não vai deixar ninguém se aproximar de você?

- Hyoga... Você não entende... - O olhar de Shun era vago e triste.

- Mas eu quero entender! Eu quero te ajudar! Assim como você...

- Eu?

- Assim como você fez comigo na casa de Libra. Você me devolveu a vida, me deixe devolver a sua! Aceite isso como agradecimento.

Na sala agora era possível ouvir o menor dos ruídos tamanho foi o silêncio que se formou. Shun abaixou a cabeça e balançou com as mãos os cabelos, por fim respondendo:

- E como você vai fazer isso?

Hyoga levantou o olhar para Shun e não pôde evitar soltar um singelo sorriso.

- Me dê um mês! Somente isso! E se eu não lhe devolver a sua alegria, a sua vontade de viver, eu desistirei. Irei embora para a Sibéria e lhe deixarei em paz, mas me deixe tentar. Não me negue isso!

- Ok Hyoga! Um mês! - Continuou o seu caminho de volta para o seu quarto e Hyoga sozinho agora na sala tramava um plano para devolver a vida a aquele que ele tanto estimava. E só existia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo...

CONTINUA!

Ui!!! Quanto mistério... Bom, mas eu acho que já deu pra sacar quem é, não é mesmo? Rsrsrsrs, muito má!!!!!!

Seguinte, obrigada novamente por todos os reviews, e nesta fic ainda vai rolar muita coisa, amores mal resolvidos, mal entendidos, declarações e até mesmo uma briga entre "Homens Civilizados", tudo isso mais pra frente, afinal, esta fic está longe de terminar...

Bjões a todos que estão acompanhando e uma ótima semana!!!


	4. Declarações

_**Declarações.**_

- Hyoga? Você está aí? – Shun olhava pela fresta da porta do quarto do loiro.

- Ah... É você Shun?

- Sim, posso falar com você?

- Claro, pode entrar. – Hyoga que estava deitado na cama, retirou os óculos do rosto fechando o livro e sentou-se na cama.

- Desculpe lhe incomodar esta hora.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, algo aconteceu?

- Na verdade não, eu só queria conversar com você... – Shun encostado a porta olhava para baixo e tinha as mãos por trás do corpo como uma criança quando vai contar que fez alguma arte. Hyoga observando aquela criança sorriu e bateu com a mão no colchão sinalizando que era para o outro sentar-se. Shun levantou o olhar e fingiu não ter visto a mão de Hyoga sobre a cama e resolveu sentar em uma cadeira próxima a janela. Hyoga abaixou o olhar e sentiu-se mal com a atitude de Shun, mas procurou não demonstrar.

- E então? Quer conversar sobre o que?

Shun hesitou por um momento, suspirou e resolveu falar.

- É que... Esta viagem a Grécia... O que pretende?

- Acho que já conversamos sobre isso Shun.

- Sim, eu sei, mas é que... – Shun levantou-se e começou a encarar a janela. – Eu acho que não irá dar certo.

- Shun, não diga isso, nós nem ao menos tentamos...

- Mas... é que eu penso que se continuar aqui na Mansão, quieto, vou acabar melhorando...

Hyoga rapidamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Shun, posso te perguntar algo?

- Humhum!

- Por um acaso estou sentindo você com medo?

Shun o encarou e fez uma expressão de espanto, não conseguindo articular nenhuma palavra.

- Rs, da onde você tirou essa idéia Hyoga?

- Shun, sinto-lhe dizer, mas como mentiroso você é nota 0! – Hyoga sinalizou com a mão fechando o indicador e o polegar brincando com o garoto. Shun simplesmente não se movia e nem demonstrava reação nenhuma. Hyoga se aproximou dele em uma distância razoável, que fosse distante o possível para que ele não se sentisse ameaçado.

- Shun, eu já falei que vai dar certo, e mesmo se não der, pelo menos nós tentamos, arriscamos! Além do mais, eu pensei ter ouvido você me dizer ontem que eu teria um mês... O Shun que eu conheço não é de quebrar promessas...

- Tem razão Hyoga, me desculpe. Quando partiremos?

- Amanhã de manhã, então eu acho bom você ir fazendo as malas.

- Tudo bem, eu vou começar a prepará-las então.

Dizendo isso, Shun se retirou do quarto deixando Hyoga com inúmeras preocupações... Será que seria tão difícil assim? O que ele tanto temia? Iria descobrir isso no dia seguinte...

----------HS-------------HS-------------HS-----------HS---------------HS----------HS-----------

Shun estava fazendo as malas e lembrou-se de como a viagem para a Grécia era demorada e cansativa.

"Acho melhor descer até a biblioteca e pegar algum livro para me distrair durante a viagem, do contrário ficarei muito ansioso."

Desceu as escadas em direção à biblioteca, abriu a porta e acendeu a luz. Vendo que estava sozinho começou a procurar algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, um romance talvez... Vendo que a janela da biblioteca se encontrava fechada, a abriu deixando o vento e os raios de sol entrarem pela sala. Neste momento de paz, fechou os olhos e abriu os braços sentindo aquela sensação tão maravilhosa...

- Por que você não vai até o jardim?

Shun abriu os olhos se assustando e levou a mão ao coração em uma tentativa de domá-lo pois devido ao susto ele batia descompassadamente.

- Jabu! Não me assuste desta maneira!

- Ó realeza, perdão, não tive intenção, continue usufruindo desta luz que entra pela sala.

- Jabu, o que quer?

- Bom, pegar um livro talvez, afinal, é isso o que as pessoas vão fazer quando procuram uma biblioteca, não é mesmo?

Encarou Shun profundamente nos olhos fazendo o garoto se assustar e desviar daquele olhar o mais depressa possível.

- O que foi? Está com medo de me encarar?

- Jabu, pegue o que você quer e me deixe em paz.

Jabu se aproximou de Shun e este tentou se esquivar, mas estava encurralado pela parede.

- Sim Shun, eu vou pegar o que eu quero.

Se aproximou mais ainda de Shun, que fechou os olhos e se encolheu tentando se defender do que quer que o outro fosse fazer.

- Precisa de ajuda Jabu?

Shun abriu os olhos e visualizou Hyoga na porta da biblioteca encarando Jabu, que estava praticamente colando-se nele.

- Hyoga? O que faz aqui? – Jabu levantou e se afastou de Shun.

- Ué? Vim fazer o mesmo que você! Afinal o que as pessoas procuram em uma biblioteca?

- Hã... Livros? – Jabu passou pelo loiro que encarando o seguiu. Quando viu que estava longe da vista de Shun, agarrou Jabu pelo colarinho da camiseta.

- Escuta aqui Jabu, escute bem... Eu só vou lhe falar uma única vez! Não ouse! Não ouse se aproximar dele! Ele não está bem Jabu! Será que você não entende? Eu achei que você tinha desistido de idéia!

Jabu colocou as duas mãos contra as de Hyoga fazendo o retira-las do seu colarinho.

- O que você quer saber? O que Hyoga? Eu amo ele, é isso o que você quer saber? EU O AMO!

Hyoga desviou o olhar de Jabu e respirou fundo fazendo um grande esforço mental para se controlar.

- E eu também estou sofrendo com o que está acontecendo com ele! Mais do que todos! Por este motivo que eu fiquei! O meu motivo é ele!

Uma cena inédita estava acontecendo, Jabu estava emocionado, chorando, ele realmente estava dizendo a verdade...

- Jabu, não é a hora certa para isso, ele não está bem! De nada irá adiantar você simplesmente encurrala-lo, ainda mais no estado em que ele se encontra.

- Eu sei que eu errei Hyoga, me desculpe! Jamais o machucaria.

- Eu achava que você gostava da Saori...

- Você pensou certo, eu realmente gostava da Saori, mas desde que eu o vi no torneio galáctico... Não penso mais em outra pessoa, e não sei como mudar meu pensamento... Na verdade já desisti há muito tempo, estou perdido cara!

Hyoga se aproximou de Jabu e colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando demonstrar que tudo estava bem.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora... Não vou ajudar em nada ficando aqui, pelo contrário, cada dia está mais difícil de me controlar, temo fazer uma besteira assim como quase fiz agora a pouco.

- É a decisão mais sensata.

- Bom, obrigado Hyoga, e espero que você consiga trazer ele de volta ao que era antes...

- Irei fazer o possível.

Os dois se olharam trocando gestos de cumplicidade e logo em seguida Jabu foi até o seu quarto arrumar as suas malas. Depois de pontas, quando descia as escadas em direção à saída foi parado por uma doce voz.

- Jabu!!!! Espera Jabu!!!!

- Shun?

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai embora.

- Rs, sim, eu estou de partida.

- Bom, eu queria que você levasse algo de lembrança.

Entregou a ele uma foto tirada no antigo orfanato que viveram em estavam as dez crianças que mais tarde se tornariam cavaleiros. Jabu emocionado, abraçou a foto e sorriu, aquele havia sido o seu mais lindo presente.

- Posso te pedir algo?

- Claro Jabu, o que você quiser!

- Posso te dar um abraço?

Shun o encarou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes e Jabu pela primeira vez reparou em como eles estavam diferentes, estavam frios, tristes, sem vida...

- Pode ser um aperto de mão?

- Rs, vou aceitar, mas você ainda fica me devendo o primeiro pedido.

- Feito! – Deram-se as mãos, as apertando com vontade. Jabu elevou o polegar em direção a aquele rosto tão alvo e acariciou aquela pele de cetim.

- Me promete que você vai melhorar? Que vai se curar?

- Claro que sim Jabu, farei o possível!

- Então agora eu posso partir em paz! Adeus Shun, até um dia!

- Até logo Jabu!

Jabu voltou o seu olhar para Shun e percebeu que agora este sorria... Agora sim poderia partir, o seu amor estava sorrindo, e havia lhe prometido que iria melhorar! Se retirou da Mansão levando em suas mãos além das malas, a foto tão querida e mais guardado do que tudo, estava levando o sorriso daquele anjo em seu coração. E era somente o que bastava, estava feliz agora!

CONTINUA!


	5. Traumas do passado

_**Traumas do passado.**_

Embarcaram logo cedo no avião em direção á Grécia. Shun preferiu se sentar perto da janela, aquela viagem não estava sendo nada agradável para ele, tantas pessoas juntas em um mesmo ambiente o estavam deixando maluco. Hyoga fez o que podia para tentar acalmar Shun, mas este não cedia. Foi com grande alívio que foi anunciado pela aeromoça à hora da aterrissagem.

Quando desembarcaram, retiraram as suas malas, pegaram um táxi e foram em direção ao Santuário.

Shun quando o avistou, ficou com falta de ar, sendo acudido por Hyoga.

- Shun, você está bem?

- Sim... Estou sim, não se preocupe comigo...

- É tão fácil você falar...

Shun olhou para cima e avistou as casas zodiacais que foram o primeiro palco daquela guerra sangrenta...

- Esta tudo tão diferente... Parece sem vida... As casas perderam a sua habitual magia...

- Pois é Shun... Acha que consegue prosseguir?

- Vamos até o fim Hyoga!

Shun sorriu e eles seguiram a dura viagem pelas casas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, entrando uma por uma e conversando com todos eles que cercavam Shun e Hyoga querendo saber como eles estavam. Pararam quando chegaram na sexta casa.

Em meio há tanta tristeza e casas destruídas, a de Virgem continuava bela e receptiva. E a energia que emanava dela era tão potente que poderia fazer o mais bravo dos Cavaleiros temer antes de adentrá-la. Era a casa do Homem mais próximo de Deus... Era a casa da esperança de Hyoga... Shun encarou o loiro e os dois juntos entraram pela casa de Virgem em busca do seu proprietário. No fundo da casa havia duas portas que estavam entre abertas, Hyoga e Shun foram em direção do que estava por trás daquelas portas.

Avistaram um lindo jardim, com várias flores de cerejeiras que voavam em suas voltas e eram mais, o chão estava coberto delas. Mais adiante também havia duas árvores gigantes e nos pés delas, um homem loiro meditava. Não foi preciso que os dois se apresentassem, o loiro se levantou e foi em suas direções.

- Hyoga! Shun! Como estão?

- Shaka!!! – Hyoga abraçou calorosamente o loiro.

- Shaka! – Shun apenas assentiu com a cabeça um tímido oi.

- Shun! Como está? – Shaka se aproximou de Shun e colocou o polegar em sua testa. – É, eu vejo que nada bem!

- É por este motivo que estamos aqui Shaka! Queremos a sua ajuda!

- Não adianta você me pedir Hyoga! Ele tem que querer a minha ajuda!

Shun abaixou a cabeça, sabia que não seria nada fácil, mas precisava seguir em frente, tinha prometido para Hyoga!

- Eu quero Shaka! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

- Ótimo, amanhã começamos!

- Obrigado Shaka! Obrigado mesmo! – Hyoga abraçou Shaka novamente.

- Vocês tem onde ficar?

- Sim, ficaremos na casa do meu Mestre Kamus! Falei com ele e ele irá nos abrigar.

- Ótimo! Descanse bem Shun! Amanhã será um dia cheio!

Shun acenou com a cabeça e em seguida os dois se retiraram da casa de Virgem indo em direção a casa de Aquário. Foram recebidos calorosamente por Kamus.

- Hyoga! Meu pupilo!!! Shun!!!!

- Mestre Kamus! – Hyoga abraçou o Kamus fortemente e logo em seguida enxugou os olhos vermelhos.

- Vamos, entrem, temos tanto o que conversar, desde o ocorrido nunca mais nos falamos.

- Sim mestre, muitas coisas.

-------HS-------------HS----------------HS-------------HS------------HS--------------HS--------

A noite, enquanto Shun tomava banho, Kamus prepara um chá para tomarem e enquanto isso ia conversando com Hyoga.

- E então? Como ele está?

- Sabe Mestre, esta é a pergunta que eu mais tenho ouvido ultimamente...

- Eu imagino, foi um choque para todos nós! Shaka está fazendo um trabalho com todos nós e não tem sido nada fácil... Foi uma batalha sangrenta demais! Mesmo depois de Atenas nos ter ressuscitado, ainda existem muitas feridas que insistem em não cicatrizar!

- Sim, eu estou sabendo! Por isso trouxe Shun para cá, estou tentando fazer com que ele também cicatrize as suas feridas...

- Fez muito bem Hyoga, muito bem! Ele está muito mais traumatizado que todos nós! Nem Saga quando foi possuído ficou da maneira que ele está.

- Eu acredito que Shun não agüentou saber que ele que tanto preza o amor, a paz e a Justiça fosse o eleito de Hades. Foi um choque muito grande, ele acha que ao menor contato conosco pode nos fazer mal.

- Muito corajoso de sua parte Hyoga! Não vai ser uma tarefa fácil...

- Sim Mestre, eu sei! Mas tentarei! – Um brilho de esperança e coragem passou pelos olhos de Hyoga. Gesto não passando despercebido por Kamus.

- Hyoga? Posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Claro Mestre!

- O que você realmente sente em respeito ao S...

- Hyoga? A sua cama já está arrumada, eu achei melhor já arrumar, você deve estar cansado.

- Não precisava Shun, eu já estava indo arrumá-la!

- Não tem problema nenhum, além do mais, se eu te conheço iria simplesmente deitar de qualquer jeito que a cama estivesse.

- Bom, quanto á isso o Shun tem razão, Hyoga nunca vi ninguém tão sossegado como você!

Hyoga corou e os dois riram da situação do loiro deixando-o ainda mais corado.

- Eu acho melhor agora todos irmos dormir, amanhã o dia não será nada fácil.

- Concordo! Vamos Shun, cama agora!

Hyoga apontou a direção do quarto para Shun que entrando na brincadeira fez um gesto de continência e foi até o quarto. Devido a longa viagem os dois dormiram exaustos, e o amanhã muitas surpresas os aguardavam...

---------------HS-------------HS--------------HS------------HS-------------HS-------------HS--

- Vamos Mu agora!

- MURALHA DE CRISTAL!

Uma pequena muralha cristalizada se formou diante do Cavaleiro de Áries. Shaka passou a mão na frente da muralha e a quebrou sem o menor esforço.

- Está melhor Mu, está muito melhor!

- Acha mesmo Shaka?

- Sim, eu digo mais! A sua confiança está voltando com tudo! Logo, logo ficará bem!

- Obrigado Shaka, agora preciso descer, não posso deixar Kiki sozinho durante tanto tempo...

- Tudo bem Mu, nós já terminamos por hoje!

Mu se retirou da casa de Virgem trombando com Hyoga e Shun no meio do caminho.

- Hyoga? Shun? Tudo bem? Como passaram a noite?

- Muito bem Mu, muito bem, obrigado pela preocupação!

- Imagina, Shaka está esperando-os!

- Já estamos indo!

Hyoga entrou com Shun no jardim da casa de Virgem e logo avistaram Shaka.

- Shun! Bem na hora! Está pronto para começarmos?

- Quando quiser Shaka!

- Ótimo! Venha comigo! Pode vir também Hyoga! Quero dizer, você se incomoda Shun?

- De maneira nenhuma! Será bom ter mais um amigo por perto!

Shaka sorriu pela maneira que Shun se referiu á Hyoga, será que o outro virginiano não iria se "tocar" logo? Estava tão na cara... Quebrou os próprios pensamentos e se dirigiu a Shun.

- Vamos, sente-se em posição de Índio, relaxe os braços. – Shaka que estava sentado em frente á Shun, mexia nos braços do garoto os balançando. – Ótimo! Vamos fazer um exercício bem simples de respiração! Vamos inspire e solte no meu comando.

Shaka começou a sinalizar para Shun quando ele deveria inspirar e quando deveria soltar o ar. O simples exercício começou a fazer o garoto relaxar.

- Feche os olhos, continue respirando como eu lhe mostrei! Ótimo, agora vamos imaginar um local bem relaxante, de muita paz, um lugar em que você se sinta em paz... Vamos imaginar um templo, com muitas flores e muito silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas por barulhos agradáveis, como o balançar de uma árvore. Você está lá, naquele local, e está em paz, está bem! Todas as suas moléstias internas estão curadas e você está curado! Agora você vai começar a caminhar por entre a linda floresta convidativa e os seus pés estão sendo molhados por uma límpida água que rodeia esta floresta. Peixes brincam de passar entre os seus pés, você está sorrindo, mas um sorriso como nunca ninguém viu antes, é um sorriso sincero, de puro êxtase e felicidade. Você olha para o céu e avista um sol maravilhoso que começa a esquentar o seu corpo, e então fecha os seus olhos e deixa esta sensação lhe invadir. Agora, ainda sentindo esta energia do sol abra os olhos!

Shun abriu os olhos e respirou fundo olhando para cima e avistando o sol.

- E então, como você se sente?

- Bem, fazia muito tempo que eu não reparava no sol, antes eu o apreciava tanto.

- Não quer dizer que você não o possa apreciar mais!

Shun sorriu para Shaka, mas ainda não era o sorriso habitual de Shun.

- Venha, feche os olhos assim como você fez no seu sonho, aprecie o calor do sol.

Ele fechou os olhos e deixou aquele calor lhe percorrer o corpo, e depois de uns cinco minutos ele reabriu os olhos.

- Havia me esquecido de como isso era bom... Obrigado Shaka!

- Hoje foi somente uma parte Shun, ainda falta muito para você se recuperar, mas eu espero que depois da lição de hoje você volte a apreciar essas pequenas coisas que você afastou de sua vida. A natureza é bela e nos tem muito a ensinar, você é muito sensível e percebe cada ser vivo que ronda na natureza, e ela vai nos ajudar muito! Amanhã nós continuaremos!

Shun agradeceu Shaka e foi até Hyoga e de lá seguiram até a casa de Aquário.

------------HS------------HS----------HS-----------HS-----------HS-----------HS--------HS----

Uma semana já havia passado desde que Shaka começou o tratamento de Shun e todos os dias ele avançava com o Shun imaginário para mais distante da floresta, até que Shaka chegou aonde queria.

-... e então nesta floresta tão linda você começa a sentir a presença de uma voz que até então não havia sido notada. Você olha em direção ao horizonte, o sol já está se pondo e a voz está cada vez mais forte, e ela chama pelo seu nome. Você então decide segui-la, começa a se aprofundar cada vez mais no coração da floresta e então você avista uma pequena casa de madeira, muito antiga... Mas a voz está lá. Você quer entrar, segura na maçaneta da porta e a gira terminando por abri-la e adentra por sua sala...

Shun começou a franzir as sobrancelhas e Hyoga que estava encostado em uma árvore se aproximou do garoto.

-... Você percebe que a voz está vindo de um dos quartos, decide ir até ele, abre a porta e se depara com um grande espelho coberto... Você teme, mas acaba puxando o pano que o cobria revelando somente um espelho sujo...

Ele agora apertava as mãos com força e Hyoga fez menção de interromper aquela tortura, mas Shaka fez sinal com a mão para que ele não se aproximasse.

-... Você suspira aliviado, foi somente coisa da sua cabeça... Se vira e vai em direção á porta, mas então aquela voz fala pelo espelho. Você vira em direção daquele objeto e visualiza uma imagem terrível... a sua própria imagem...Diferente... Seca... Maléfica... Ela começa a gargalhar e você deve destruí-la, sabe que tem que fazer isso...

Shun começou a transpirar muito e balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar daquela imagem que tanto odiava. Hyoga olhava a tudo apreensivo e o seu coração jamais sofreu tanto como estava sofrendo naquele momento.

-... Eu quero que você quebre este espelho, você tem que quebra-lo, deve se libertar dele! Vamos Shun, jogue-o no chão, o destrua, agora!

O frágil garoto não agüentava mais aquela tortura, queria acabar logo com aquilo, queria o destruir! Em sua mente viu a si mesmo pegando o espelho e o atacando ao chão terminando por pisar em seus cacos os esmagando. Logo depois o transe foi quebrado e Shun se jogou ao chão chorando sem parar, chorando sentido, soluçando. Hyoga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas foi até ele, tocou em seus ombros e Shun o jogou longe.

- NÃO! EU NÃO O QUERO MAIS! LEVE-O PARA LONGE DE MIM!

Hyoga se levantou e correu novamente até Shun o segurando e o prendendo pela cintura entre os seus braços. O garoto se debatia e gritava. Hyoga falava calmamente no ouvido do garoto enquanto o segurava.

- Shun!, Shiiii, calma, já passou! Acabou, ele se foi! Acabou!

Shun chorava e não havia meios de acalmá-lo, Shaka assistia a tudo penalizado, sabia que seria difícil, mas não imaginava que Shun ficaria daquela maneira.

Hyoga continuava o prendendo e ele acabou por parar de se debater, restando somente o choro, aquele choro sentido, penoso, triste, mas enfim de alívio! Hyoga foi se sentando juntamente com Shun e o virginiano encostou a cabeça no peito de Hyoga e chorava sem parar, até que acalmou, o choro cessou, restando apenas os olhos molhados e muito, muito sono. Hyoga o pegou no colo, despediu-se de Shaka que também chorava devido a emoção que os acometeu naqueles momentos e o levou até a casa de Aquário.

CONTINUA


	6. A Rejeição da Armadura

_**A Rejeição da Armadura de Andrômeda.**_

Depois do ocorrido na casa de virgem, Shun dormiu durante dois dias inteiro, a princípio Hyoga ficou preocupado mas logo foi acalmado por Shaka que disse o que aconteceu ser normal.

Quando Shun finalmente acordou, mal sabia ele o que ainda estava por vir...

- Hyoga?... Eu tive um sonho tão estranho... – Shun sentou-se na cama e esfregava as mãos nos olhos para tentar acordar. Hyoga riu e foi até ele.

- Não, não foi um sonho Shun... Realmente aconteceu...

- Tudo? É mesmo verdade?

- Sim, tudo verdade.

Shun soltou os braços sobre a cama e um suspiro de tristeza foi solto. Olhou para Hyoga.

- Então por que ainda me sinto estranho?

Hyoga encarou aqueles olhos verdes e abaixou a cabeça em seguida. Não sabia responder aquela pergunta.

- Sinto muito Shun, mas acredito que somente Shaka poderá lhe responder isso.

- Então eu acho que devo ir falar com ele.

- Sim, se você quiser eu irei junto.

- Obrigado Hyoga, você tem sido um amigo muito leal a mim, e sinto-me muito abençoado por isso.

Hyoga riu sem jeito e caminhou lentamente até a porta do quarto se virando em seguida.

- Jamais Shun, jamais! Estou apenas cumprindo o que eu prometi.

- Rs, engraçado, você sempre diz que está cumprindo uma promessa e nunca me diz qual é...

- Nada de mais... quero dizer, é de muita importância sim, mas não é o momento para conversarmos sobre isso. Acho melhor você já ir se trocar, do contrário, corremos o risco de nos desencontrarmos com Shaka.

- Tem razão. Me dê dez minutos?

Hyoga assentiu e se retirou do quarto, dez minutos depois Shun apareceu e o loiro não conseguiu disfarçar o seu olhar sobre ele. Com uma calça de moletom branca e uma camiseta da mesma cor, tênis branco e preto, ele estava lindo. Hyoga sentiu a respiração sufocar, ele estava parecendo um anjo, é... era isso que ele era... Um anjo... Jamais ele poderia nem sequer pensar em...

- Hyoga? Você está vivo? – Shun balançava a sua mão na frente dos olhos de Hyoga tentando o fazer acordar do transe.

- Hã? Ah, sim... O que?

- Hyoga! Vamos! Shaka! Você dormiu direito? – Shun se divertia com a situação deixando o russo mais embaraçado ainda.

- Há sim! Shaka! Vamos logo Shun, senão nos atrasaremos! – Saiu olhando para trás convocando Shun a ir junto.

- Ei! Eu não entendo! Primeiro você me apressa, faz eu me trocar em dez minutos e quando eu apareço você está em transe, aí então acorda do transe e fica me apressando? Ei Hyoga, espera! – Shun saiu correndo atrás de Hyoga que continuava a dar risadas devido as dúvidas de Shun.

--------------HS-----------HS--------------HS---------------HS---------HS----------HS----------

- E então? Vejo que já esta bem melhor!

- Sim Shaka! Obrigado, estou me sentindo muito melhor!

- Ótimo, podemos então ir a nossa segunda fase!

- E qual seria?

- Não se preocupe, chega de meditações, agora eu quero que você aja!

- Como assim?

- Venha comigo!

Shaka saiu da casa de virgem sendo seguido por Shun e Hyoga, avançaram sobre todas as casas indo parar no Santuário do Mestre. Chegando lá, Shaka os guiou até uma grande ala em que havia diversos quartos pintados somente de branco e no centro de cada quarto estava uma das armaduras de prata e as de bronze. Shaka continuou o seu caminho se dirigindo até o último quarto que ficava no fundo da ala, e onde a escuridão prevalecia. Shun sentiu o seu corpo arrepiar, mas continuou o caminho junto com os dois. Shaka sacou uma chave e começou a abrir as imensas correntes com cadeados enormes que trancavam o quarto.

- Antes de entramos é bom que tomem cuidado.

- Cuidado?

- Sim, melhor prevenir, nunca se sabe o que encontraremos aqui!

Dizendo isso Shaka abriu as grandes portas e o que se viu foi de arrepiar! O quarto totalmente escuro estava envolto por correntes que circulavam pelo espaço e no centro estava a armadura de Andrômeda totalmente protegida pelas correntes.

- Mas é a... – Shun olhava a tudo assustado e confuso, não conseguia entender o que acontecia naquele quarto.

- Shaka o que é isso? – Hyoga foi até o loiro e o mesmo lhe fez sinal de silêncio.

- Shiii, ela já notou nossa presença. Vamos manter o tom baixo.

- Shaka, por favor, explique-me, o que está acontecendo?

- Shun, você ainda não percebeu? Desconhece por um acaso o fato das armaduras terem vida? Não é óbvio? A Armadura está em choque! Shun, vocês mataram muitos...

Shun respirou fundo tentando encontrar uma resposta para tudo aquilo.

- Shaka, foi tudo em prol da justiça, jamais matamos por vontade própria.

- Se realmente foi isso... Diga-me então Shun! Por que você se sente culpado?

Shaka encarava Shun que abaixou a cabeça e enxugou uma pequena lágrima.

- Como eu imaginava! Shun, você ainda não melhorou! E sabe o por quê? Porque não quer! Porque não deseja! E a Armadura também está da mesma maneira! Ela está agindo da mesma maneira que você! Ela está se isolando de todos e quem se atrever a sequer toca-la terá a sua vida tomada!

- A Armadura de Andrômeda jamais fez isso! É um truque Shaka!

Shaka encarava os olhos marejados de Shun, suspirou e disse:

- Não Shun! Não é um truque! Acredite, eu gostaria que fosse um truque! – Se retirou da porta da sala levando um hesitante Hyoga junto.

- Shaka, nós vamos deixa-lo aí? É perigoso!

- Oras Hyoga, não se preocupe, Shun conhece aquela Armadura como ninguém! Ela não irá fazer mal a ele se ele decidir que não vai fazer mal a ninguém. Ainda não percebeu Hyoga? A Armadura é o reflexo dele! O que ela está sentindo e a maneira como está agindo é a mesma da dele. Ele tem que se libertar sozinho! Eu já mostrei a ele como fazer isso, você mesmo viu aquele dia em que ele "enfrentou" o seu interior e viu como ele saiu traumatizado. Ele tem que querer Hyoga! E ele vai conseguir!

Hyoga acabou por concordar com Shaka, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha deixado a ala alegremente, muito pelo contrário, estava apreensivo e preocupado.

Da porta do quarto Shun ensaiava entrar por ele sem ser notado pela Armadura, apesar de saber que isso era impossível, o sentido da Armadura de Andrômeda era totalmente desenvolvido, agia como uma Águia que a tudo via. Respirou fundo e olhou de relance para o quarto, o som das correntes eram horríveis, estavam enferrujando e isso as tornavam ainda mais assustadoras. Olhou novamente para fora do quarto, Shaka e Hyoga haviam ido, isso iria facilitar para ele o contato com a Armadura. Respirou novamente e adentrou o quarto correndo, as correntes foram em sua direção e ele abaixando conseguiu desviar de uma delas, outra veio com tudo e ele parou de correr no momento em que ela estava para atingir o seu rosto, assustou-se, mas continuou a correr, estava chegando perto dela quando veio mais uma corrente e avançou contra o seu corpo, saltou alto mas foi pego por ela, logo em seguida o seu corpo estava revestido de correntes a lhe prender as pernas e os braços. Shun suspirou derrotado, era o fim, as Correntes de Andrômeda eram uma arma vital e ele sabia que se elas quisessem o matar, o fariam. Enquanto estava preso não se moveu, não ameaçou nenhum golpe, simplesmente se deixou ficar, encarava com doçura a Urna da Armadura tentando se comunicar com ela apenas pelo olhar. Foram tantas batalhas juntas, tantas guerras, desafios, obstáculos vencidos... Estaria tudo acabado? Shun em seu pensamento pedia perdão a aquela que salvou tantas vezes o seu frágil corpo muitas vezes ficando em pedaços em seu lugar. Ficou assim o dia inteiro, apenas a olhando e quando estava com as forças esgotadas começou a chorar. O choro veio sentido, choro de culpa, de lamentação, e as lágrimas começaram a cair sobre as correntes, encharcando-as, e incrivelmente algo começou a acontecer... A Armadura começou a soltar Shun e as suas lágrimas se estenderam por todas as correntes e elas começaram a se revigorar, a ficarem novas assim como quando Shun a ganhou. As correntes lentamente foram se recolhendo para dentro da Urna da Armadura e então ela foi revelada. Estava linda, cheia de vida, de amor! Shun olhava tudo emocionado e chorava agora de alegria, a Armadura se deixou vestir pelo garoto e eles se tornaram novamente um só, uma só energia, uma só arma, um cosmo. Shun sentia a Armadura respirar sobre a sua pele e abriu um largo sorriso.

--------------HS------------HS------------HS-----------HS------------HS----------HS------------

Hyoga estava com Shaka na sala que dava entrada até os quartos. Encostado na parede olhava de relance para o loiro a fins de notar qualquer descuido dele para ir ao encontro de Shun, mas Shaka parecia que não iria sair de lá tão cedo. Hyoga já estava começando a ficar impaciente, já faziam 5 horas em havia deixado Shun sozinho. O que poderia estar acontecendo? Olhou novamente para Shaka, o loiro não demonstrava reação nenhuma. Hyoga suspirou impaciente. Dessa vez o virginiano percebeu o olhar de Hyoga.

- Acho que já está na hora de irmos até lá! – Levantou-se do sofá e Hyoga foi até ele.

- Até que enfim! Já se passou muito tempo, estou preocupado!

Shaka olhou Hyoga desconfiado. Virou-se indo em direção aos quartos, mas não antes de falar ao loiro:

- Hunf! Preocupado demais para um simples amigo...

Hyoga fez cara de desentendido fazendo Shaka rir.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Oras, Hyoga só você é quem não percebeu! Ou se percebeu está se fazendo de tonto.

- Shaka? Você acha que...

Shaka pôs a mão sobre o ombro do loiro.

- Eu tenho certeza amigo, eu tenho certeza. Vá em frente! Ele é um garoto muito especial! Depois de tantas batalhas está mais do que na hora de vocês serem felizes, não acha?

Hyoga corou, mas acabou por concordar com Shaka.

- Agora vamos logo! Quero saber como ele se saiu.

Atravessaram novamente o longo corredor, mas desta vez algo estava diferente. Uma luminosidade preenchia a ala antes escura e essa luz estava vindo de um quarto em especial, o último quarto no final do corredor. Shaka e Hyoga correram até ele.

Hyoga não sabia para onde olhava quando parou na porta do quarto. As paredes não existiam mais, e sim o universo, cheio de estrelas brilhantes cobrindo toda a extensão do quarto, e no centro estava ele, Shun, mais lindo do que nunca, mais lindo que um Deus! A Armadura de Andrômeda havia virado ouro e toda aquela luz em contraste com a pele alva de Shun, os cabelos caindo como cascatas pelas costas deixaram o russo sem ar! Ele então se virou e Hyoga pôde ver os lindos olhos verdes brilhando para o russo que sorriu orgulhoso de Shun. Shaka olhava a tudo impressionado! Já havia ouvido falar do tamanho da Cosmo Energia de Shun, mas jamais imaginaria que era tão grande assim, era um cosmo poderoso, presente, mas acolhedor apesar de sua força. Shun que não parava de sorrir e olhar a armadura que o revestia começou a chorar emocionado. Mas dessa vez ele não chorou sozinho, Shaka e Hyoga fizeram companhia a ele e então o Russo percebeu que tudo o que Shaka dissera fora verdade, estava apaixonado... E olhando Shun decidiu que não iria deixar este sentimento fugir, muito pelo contrário, iria abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças!

CONTINUA!

Puxa... fiquei com dó do Shun neste capítulo... Pô to sendo muito má... Enfim, algumas explicações referentes a fic:

- O Jabu nesta fic não é ruim, muito pelo contrário, ele ama o nosso Shun e vai lutar com o Oga pelo amor dele.

- O Shun está muito transtornado, é verdade, mas é que não dá para engolir que alguém que sempre foi pacifista, do dia para a noite vira Hades, e sai dessa numa boa. Não dá! Existem traumas, existem medos, existem receios...

- O Seiya e a Saori terão um lugar especial na fic, assim como os outros de bronze que eu tanto amo...

- Eu fiz o Hyoga mais passivo sim, acredito que a fase de arrogância dele passou quando o nosso Shunzinho se sacrificou por ele.

- Diferente de outras fics, aqui os sentimentos serão desenvolvidos passo a passo, afinal, os lindinhos ainda não sabem que se amam, e sim se sentem bem um ao lado do outro e possuem muito carinho.

- Muitas águas para rolar ainda, esta fic está longe de acabar!!!!

Bjos a todos que me enviaram parabéns e os reviews, fico muito feliz em recebê-los e mais feliz ainda quando é me dado algum toque especial a alguma coisa que talvez tenha passado em branco por mim.

Bjos a Cardosinha, a Dani, Dragonesa (Espero que esteja gostando da sua fic e agradeço pelo toque, tava uma zona mesmo) e a sua Sister (que eu não sei o nome) Fé, Elis, e todos os outros que deixaram review (se eu não coloquei o nome de alguém, não fiquem chateados comigo, eu coloco no próximo!) E já sabem, responderei a todos os reviews como sempre!

Bjokas e até o próximo cap.!!!!


	7. Convite especial!

_**Preciso falar que Saint Seiya não me pertence**__**? Bom, ele é do tio Kurumada e esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos!**_

_**UM CONVITE ESPECIAL**_

Abriu os olhos e esfregou as suas mãos no rosto tentando acordar do torpor matutino. Espreguiçou-se exageradamente e colocou as pernas para fora da cama, olhou em volta e percebeu o lindo sol que batia em sua face bronzeada e simplesmente curtiu o momento que lhe era oferecido sem nem sequer lembrar o quanto odiava o calor que aquele elemento produzia em seu corpo. Levantou indo até a janela para abri-la e só então percebeu que estava sozinho no quarto. Ué, pensou, onde estaria Shun? Já teria levantado? Balançou a cabeça recriminando a si mesmo, que bobagem... Agora se preocupava com o garoto por tudo, onde ele ia, com quem ele ia... Já faziam três dias em que ele retomou o controle da Armadura de Andrômeda e o loiro se pôs a pensar que ele já estava melhorando, quero dizer, ele ainda insistia que não o tocassem, quando toques aconteciam eram espontâneos do próprio Shun, mas logo ele iria mudar... Rs, engraçado, quanto mais pensava que Shun estava melhorando, mais um vazio dominava o seu peito... Por que? Simplesmente não conseguia entender, quem sabe não seria medo da solidão, afinal, quando ele melhorasse não haveria mais motivos para Hyoga continuar com o menino, e então ele voltaria para a Sibéria, e os seus dias se tornariam escuros novamente... Aquela luz que somente Shun sabia emitir estaria apagada, e dessa vez para sempre! Não existiam mais batalhas, não existiam mais inimigos e nem Deuses querendo destruir a Terra. Sim... Quando ele melhorasse estaria tudo acabado... Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos, banhou-se e foi atrás de Shun.

------------HS------------HS------------HS------------HS----------HS-----------HS--------------

- Até que enfim te encontrei! – Hyoga abriu os braços demonstrando preocupação.

- Rs, eu estou bem! Shaka me pediu para fazer companhia a Mu e como eu não estava fazendo nada... – Shun segurava entre os braços um singelo coelhinho.

- Ah! E vejo que já fez amizades!

- Que? Ah! Isso! Ele é do Shaka, mas quebrou a patinha... – Shun olhava com remorso o coelhinho.

- E você esta cuidando dele? – Hyoga se aproximou de Shun e começou a bagunçar os pelos do animalzinho.

- Sim, veja, eu coloquei uma tala para imobilizar e quem sabe daqui a um tempo já vai estar melhor!

- E Mu, onde está?

- Ah, foi preparar um chá, logo estará de volta!

- Já cheguei!

Mú se teletransportou do interior da casa de Áries até a escadaria. Hyoga pulou de susto enquanto Shun nem se moveu.

- MÚ!!!! Vejo que já está se teletransportando! – Hyoga falava com a mão no peito devido ao susto.

- Rs, sim, estou melhorando, já consigo fazer caminhos curtos! – Mu dizia orgulhoso fazendo Shun rir.

- Hyoga, você já deveria estar acostumado com as aparições de Mu e de Kiki.

- Ér, eu sei Shun, mas é que eu ainda me assusto, não tem jeito!

Riram e em seguida Mu serviu chá a todos. Enquanto Mu voltava para dentro da casa Hyoga se aproximou de Shun.

- Vejo que está bem!

Shun que continuava segurando o animalzinho nos braços levantou brevemente o olhar até Hyoga o abaixando em seguida.

- Sim! Acredito que sim.

- No entanto...

Shun olhou novamente para Hyoga curioso, dessa vez o encarando.

- No entanto?

- Ainda faltam duas semanas para o fim do meu prazo e eu queria terminá-lo...

- Hyoga? O que quer dizer?

- Bom, eu acho, quer dizer, eu penso, esquece, o que eu quero dizer é que...

-HYOGA!

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ PARA A SIBÉRIA COMIGO!- Hyoga abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava e em seguida encarou Shun esperando uma resposta.

Shun deu um baixo riso e continuou acariciando o coelhinho. Hyoga já estava impaciente.

- E então? Shun? O que me diz?

- Bom, o que você pretende me levando lá?

- Aí eu posso dizer que é segredo de Estado! Mas garanto que você irá gostar, além do mais, eu tenho por direito mais duas semanas!

Shun continuava acariciando o animal que estava em seus braços e com esse singelo gesto estava tirando a paciência e o alto controle do russo. Finalmente Shun colocou o coelhinho em uma pequena gaiola que estava perto da entrada da casa de Áries e foi ate Hyoga.

- Bom, trato é trato não é mesmo?

Hyoga não conseguiu esconder o sorriso luminoso que se fez em seus lábios pelo convite aceito.

- Mas já vou lhe avisando que se for muito frio eu venho embora!

- Rs, bom Shun, a Sibéria é muito fria! Muito mesmo!

- Bom, eu acho que nada que uns vinte casacos não resolvam, certo?

- Certíssimo!

- Quando partiremos?

- Se você quiser, hoje a noite!

- Mas já?

- Sim, eu tenho uma programação inteira na minha cabeça de como iremos passar essas duas semanas!

- Então ta! Mas eu odeio ficar entediado!

- Te garanto que não ficará!

- Tudo bem, você venceu! Acho melhor então irmos logo, ainda temos as malas para arrumar! E temos que voltar para o Japão e pegar mais roupas.

- Ah esses virginianos! – Hyoga se fez de impaciente e foi subindo as longas escadas.

- Agora a culpa é minha? Ou melhor, do meu signo? Hyoga!

Shun subiu indignado atrás de Hyoga que ria dos comentários do garoto que tentava parecer sério, mas não conseguia tirar o seu costumeiro ar inocente.

------------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------HS------------HS---------HS------------------

- Obrigado Shaka, por tudo mesmo!

- Que nada Shun! Eu só iniciei o trabalho, o resto é com você!

- Mesmo assim obrigado! – Shaka foi na direção de Shun para abraça-lo, mas vendo que o garoto iria se afastar colocou a mão em seu ombro e foi até Hyoga.

- Mestre! Obrigado pela hospedagem!

- Meu pupilo querido, é sempre bem vindo! Ou melhor, os dois!

Hyoga ficou vermelho pelo comentário enquanto Shun nem pareceu ter ouvido. Shaka veio em sua direção.

- Hyoga!

- Shaka! Não tenho palavras para agradecer!

- Não precisa! Preste atenção: Ele ainda demonstra claros sinais de rejeição, ainda não se abriu totalmente, você vai ter um grande trabalho pela frente...

- O abraçarei com amor e total devoção! Irei trazer o nosso Shun de volta! Você verá!

Shaka com lágrimas nos olhos abraçou Hyoga que junto com Shun se retirou do santuário indo em direção á Sibéria!

--------------HS--------------HS-------------HS------------HS------------HS---------------------

No dia seguinte estavam decolando para a Rússia, haviam passado na mansão para refazer as malas, coisa que foi proposta por Shun, afinal, Hyoga pouco se importava com essas coisas. Acomodaram-se no avião e Shun logo adormeceu, talvez pelo balançar do transporte ou simplesmente pelo cansaço.

Hyoga que estava lendo um livro deteve por um minuto os olhos sobre o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado. Ficou admirando aquela imagem tão serena, os lindos olhos que ele tanto gostava estavam fechados mas nem por isso o rosto deixava de ser belo. Num ímpeto de coragem e falta de controle deslizou as costas da sua mão sobre aquela pele acetinada, parou quando ele se mexeu.

"Hyoga! O que pensa que está fazendo? Ele é um rapaz Hyoga! Um RAPAZ!"

O loiro bagunçou o cabelo com a mão e voltou o seu olhar novamente sobre Shun. O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Por que ficava intimidado com ele? Por que o admirava tanto? Suspirou e continuou lendo o livro, atitude que foi em vão, pois logo pegou no sono e de qualquer maneira não estava conseguindo prestar atenção no livro devido a não parar de pensar em Shun.

---------------HS-----------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------HS-----------HS--------------

- Shun? Shun acorde, chegamos! – Hyoga falava bem próximo ao rosto do garoto tentando acorda-lo.

- Hum? Hyoga? Já chegamos? – Shun se espreguiçou docemente e tentou em vão abrir os seus olhinhos. O loiro ao seu lado ria do jeito inocente de Shun.

- Sim, já chegamos!

- Eu estou com frio.

- Eu vou pegar um outro casaco pra você! – Hyoga foi até a mala que estava acima do seu assento e de lá retirou um grosso casaco.

- Rs, desse jeito eu irei ficar parecendo uma bola de neve! É o meu terceiro casaco!

- É assim mesmo, quem vem aqui pela primeira vez se assusta com o frio, mas garanto que você vai gostar!

Hyoga encavara Shun que sem jeito abaixou o olhar e tirou a atenção do loiro.

- Vamos descer?

Hyoga saiu do avião com Shun e enquanto ele foi pegar as malas o pequeno garoto se ateve a ver aquela vista maravilhosa que a Sibéria lhe proporcionava. Hyoga que estava vindo com as malas admirou a face tranqüila de Shun.

- É tão lindo! Tudo tão... Branco!

- É! A Sibéria realmente é linda! Mas acho melhor irmos agora, o ônibus está para sair!

Entraram em um ônibus que os levaria até o vilarejo principal, de lá, iriam á pé, era impossível o ônibus se locomover pela neve que se formava até onde Hyoga morava.

Shun não saia do lado de Hyoga com medo de se perder em tanta neve, segurava a sua pequena mala com as duas mãos e o rosto estava totalmente corado pelo frio. Foi com alívio que ouviu ser anunciado da boca de Hyoga que haviam chegado!

- É aqui, vamos entrar! – Hyoga abriu a porta e Shun prontamente entrou na casa que Hyoga morou a sua infância inteira.

Shun olhava a casa e sentiu uma pontada de angústia, ali era onde Hyoga havia crescido, ele pelo menos tinha para onde voltar, tinha a sua casa! Mas será que isso também não era torturante? Afinal, naquela casa estavam presentes diversas memórias das pessoas queridas por Hyoga que morreram. O russo percebeu os olhares de Shun e foi até ele.

- Shun? Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Algo quente?

- Rs, tudo bem! Eu vou ter que sair, ir até a vila para comprar algo, aproveite e descanse um pouco, você deve estar querendo dormir.

Shun acenou com a cabeça e Hyoga lhe levou até o quarto, colocaram as malas e Shun deitou na cama logo adormecendo. Hyoga voltou algumas horas depois com um embrulho que parecia ser uma panela de sopa. Esquentou e chamou Shun para comer.

Depois da refeição eles ficaram em frente a lareira se aquecendo. Hyoga notava e admirava cada movimento que Shun fazia, estava totalmente encantado.

- Hyoga?

- Sim?

- Como é?

- Desculpe Shun, o que?

- Como é retornar sempre para essa casa?

Hyoga abaixou o olhar, molhou os lábios com a língua, e então começou a encarar o crepitar da lareira.

- Bom, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso. Eu sei que essa casa guarda muitas recordações, mas não fico pensando nelas.

- São muito dolorosas...

Hyoga encarou Shun.

- Sim Shun, são muito dolorosas...

- Eu também perdi os meus pais e o meu mestre, pelas mãos de outros é verdade, acumulamos muitas perdas.

- Deve ter sido difícil.

- É algo que eu nunca mais quero sentir! Quando fiquei sabendo que Afrodite havia ido pessoalmente até a ilha de Andrômeda destruir todos pela primeira vez senti ódio. Queria matar Afrodite!

- E percebeu que fez besteira...

- Sim, eu o matei mas não me dei por completo, não o culpo pelo o que aconteceu. Mas jamais irei levantar o meu pulso para mais alguém.

- Rs, você sempre faz essa promessa.

- E sempre quebro não é?

Os dois se olharam rindo

- Na verdade Shun, eu acredito que você seja o cavaleiro mais forte e corajoso que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

Shun encarou Hyoga e em seu rosto estava estampado uma expressão de surpresa.

- Não me olhe assim! É a mais pura verdade!

- E o que te faz pensar dessa maneira?

- É simples, muitos matam, mas poucos tem a coragem de tentar evitar o confronto.Além do mais, se for pelo bem de alguém, mesmo que seja pelo ser mais insignificante você é capaz de doar a sua vida.

Shun suspirou e voltou o seu olhar para as chamas da lareira.

- Você já fez isso comigo uma vez... E ia fazer de novo...

- Hyoga?

- Sim?

- Vamos dormir? Estou com sono.

- Tudo bem, a viagem foi longa, acredito mesmo que está cansado.

Dirigiram-se até o quarto cada qual em sua cama. Hyoga logo adormeceu e um choro sentido cortou o silêncio da noite. Um pranto triste, penoso e abafado pelo lençol da cama.

CONTINUA.


	8. Acorrentado pelos olhos verde

_**Preciso falar que Saint Seiya não me pertence**__**? Bom, ele é do tio Kurumada e esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos!**_

_**Acorrentado aos olhos verdes.**_

"Bom dia! Irei preparar um café da manhã especial, quero dizer, isso se eu chegar até a hora de você acordar! Bem, se você me entendeu, sabe o que eu quero com isso! Volte a dormir se por um acaso ler este bilhete e perceber que eu ainda não cheguei! Bom, então é isso! Ah, quase me esqueço, quando acordar se troque, iremos sair!"

Leu o bilhete pela quarta vez seguida, palavra por palavra, o que o loiro estaria aprontando? Seja o que for, ele tinha que admitir que estava sendo muito persistente.

"Hyoga, me perdoe, mas acho que jamais serei eu novamente!"

Passou mais uma vez os olhos pelo bilhete e resolveu ir se trocar, de acordo como estava escrito. Colocou gorro, uma blusa de lã preta e um casaco da mesma cor por cima, cachecol e calça jeans azul marinho. Foi até a sala e abriu uma pequena fresta na cortina admirando a paisagem branca.

- Onde Hyoga estará? Está tão frio...

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Teve nojo do que viu: Um reflexo de si mesmo, sem os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso encantador, a pele sem luz nenhuma, o que ele estava fazendo consigo mesmo? Passou os dedos pela imagem no espelho, fazendo desenhos circulares em volta, alguns em formatos de estrelas. Parou assustado quando ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Shun? Você já acordou? – Hyoga entrou na casa com um saco de papel repleto de compras que praticamente seriam derrubadas em qualquer movimento mais brusco. Shun percebendo foi até ele e retirou as compras que estavam transbordando no saco e levou até a cozinha.

- Você achou o meu bilhete?

- Sim achei!

- Então por que está acordado?

- Perdi o sono, mas veja, eu me troquei, de acordo com as suas instruções! – Hyoga olhou-o de cima a baixo e o seu coração acelerou abruptamente, o rosto corou e a mão suou, desviou o olhar e em pensamento suplicou aos Deuses que o ajudassem a se controlar, o que estava muito difícil.

- Hyoga? Você está bem? – Shun foi até o loiro, mantendo certa distância, mas perto o possível para deixar o loiro mais corado ainda.

- Eu? Er... Bem?... Rs, não sei! Quer dizer, eu sei! Não, não sei, irei ficar! É isso, irei ficar!

- Bom, se você diz que está tudo bem então eu acredito! Mas que você está estranho hoje, você não pode negar!

- Eu? Estranho? Hoje? Ah, Shun... Eu num to estranho não! É impressão sua!

- Eu acho melhor irmos tomar café!

- Taí uma coisa que eu concordo! – Hyoga sem querer continuou encarando o garoto.

- Então vamos?

- Hã? Sim, vamos!

Shun foi na frente olhando Hyoga desconfiado por trás que por sua vez, assim que Shun entrou na cozinha bateu na própria testa, murmurado vários idiotas em seqüência.

Hyoga preparou um café da manhã realmente especial, com tudo o que Shun tinha direito, com muito chocolate quente, pão, frios em geral, Shun comeu de tudo com gosto fazendo Hyoga ficar super feliz. Ficaram conversando sobre várias banalidades, dos tempos de crianças, das épocas das batalhas, em especial sobre a Guerra Galáctica.

- Shun? Eu acho melhor irmos logo, senão iremos nos atrasar!

- Concordo, mas se atrasar pra que?

- Vem que eu vou te mostrar!

Hyoga chamou Shun com a cabeça e foi atendido prontamente, saíram e foram caminhando em direção á... Bom, isso somente Hyoga sabia!

Andaram sabe-se lá por mais quanto tempo, e Shun olhava a tudo, encantado com tanta neve, com tanta brancura, vegetação verde só se via em pinheiros, que balançavam de acordo com o vento. Hyoga finalmente anunciou o ponto final daquele passeio.

- Vem Shun, é aqui! – Colocou as mãos no meio de vários pinheiros os afastando. Shun olhou curioso e foi até Hyoga.

Entrou pela fresta aberta e olhou maravilhado aquele lugar tão paradisíaco. Existiam várias paredes de gelo translúcido que brilhavam refletidos a um lago congelado no centro que também brilhava. Blocos de gelo circulavam o local e devido ao gelo fino, várias cores eram refletidas por todo o local, como se fossem o arco íris. Shu suspirou de felicidade ao ver um local tão lindo, a voz ficou embargada e as lágrimas logo vieram.

- Hyoga... É lindo!

- Sim Shun, é realmente lindo! Eu costumava vir aqui com Issak quando tínhamos folga do treinamento.

- É um lugar maravilhoso para se admirar, poderia ficar o dia inteiro aqui só... Admirando!

- Rs, mas nós não viemos aqui para admirar!

- Hã?

Hyoga retirou uma mochila que estava em suas costas e não havia sido notada por Shun até aquele momento. O Garoto fitava Hyoga curiosamente. Vendo o ar de curiosidade do outro, o loiro retirou dois pares de patins da mochila.

- Tãnã! Surpresa!

- Hyoga, o que é isso?

- Bem, eu disse que eu e Issak vínhamos muito aqui... Mas não falei para que vínhamos!

- Vocês vinham patinar?

- Sim Shun, aqui não tínhamos muito que fazer nas folgas, e então, meu falecido Mestre Cristal nos presenteou com esses patins.

- Eu não sabia que vocês também se divertiam dessa maneira.

- Pois é... Bom, vamos ao que interessa. Esse era do Issak, acho que vai ficar um pouco grande em você, mas não tem problema, eu ajusto no cadarço.

Hyoga entregou os patins para Shun e colocou o seu prontamente indo em direção ao lago congelado, patinou um pouco sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto e ao ver que era observado por Shun, fez um pequeno salto a fim de impressionar o virginiano. Em seguida foi até ele que ainda estava colocando os patins.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Hum, é que eu nunca fiz isso!

Hyoga se abaixou até Shun amarrando os cadarços firmemente.

- Bom, tem-se uma primeira vez para tudo! Pronto! Vamos?

Shun fez menção de se levantar mas na primeira tentativa caiu. Hyoga riu e foi até ele.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo!

Shun se afastou prontamente ao contato de Hyoga. Este suspirou fundo e se afastou. Olhou para cima, colocou os pensamentos em ordem e foi novamente até ele.

- Shun?

- Sim?

Hyoga chegou bem próximo á Shun que estava sentado no gelo, abaixou-se em sua altura e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Você confia em mim?

- O quê?

- Confia em mim?

Shun olhou para a mão que lhe era estendida, encarou aqueles olhos azuis que lhe eram tão sinceros e apesar de pertencerem ao cavaleiro mais frio de todos era cálido e amoroso.

- Sim!

Estendeu a mão para Hyoga que o puxou fazendo-o ficar em pé, devido à força que fez os dois rostos ficaram quase colados um ao outro, Hyoga não se continha, o coração batendo cada vez mais forte, a respiração de Shun tão próxima a ele, aqueles olhos o encarando... Respirou fundo e pegando na sua mão o levou até o meio do lago. Shun que estava assustado com aquela experiência nova no gelo, agarrou-se com força nas mãos de Hyoga que o deslizava pelo gelo. O loiro percebeu o aperto mais forte e sorriu, Shun pela primeira vez havia deixado alguém toca-lo, e vendo aquele rostinho lindo não teve mais dúvidas! Estava apaixonado!

_**Tenho um segredo pra contar!**_

_**Eu não sabia que era assim,**_

_**E nem quis me apaixonar!**_

Hyoga segurava as pequenas mãos de Shun entre as suas e o levava pelo gelo, o virginiano movia os pés de acordo com as instruções de Hyoga.

_**Tenho que aprender a amar também,**_

_**Deixe o seu corpo ir mais além, **_

_**Pra sorrir e pra chorar. **_

Agora Hyoga se atrevia a colocar a mão esquerda sobre aquela cintura tão fina, tão feminina,o contato fez o loiro tremer.

_**Tudo parece novo e fora o ar,**_

_**Só vejo o brilho dos seus olhos.**_

_**Ondas de sentimentos só pra me avisar,**_

_**Que estamos juntos nesse sonho!**_

Deslizavam sobre o gelo e Shun já patinava bem, embora ainda segurando com força a mão de Hyoga.

_**Eu preciso ter você, uma paixão quando vem, não dá pra segurar!**_

_**Eu preciso ter você, meu coração é pequeno demais, pra guardar...**_

_**... Tanto amor!**_

Hyoga fez menção de soltar as mãos de Shun, mas o outro se manifestou prontamente.

- Não me solte Hyoga, por favor! – Parou de patinar ficando parado no meio do gelo. Hyoga rindo foi até ele. Pegou novamente em sua mão e continuaram a diversão durante a tarde inteira. Pararam quando Hyoga anunciou que estava na hora da partida. Guardaram os patins e se dirigiram até a casa do russo.

Hyoga só ficava a admirar Shun, tinha conseguido, ele havia deixado-o tocarem, e o contato foi ótimo, agora tinha certeza de tudo! A preocupação de proteger sempre o outro, de estar junto, o desespero na casa de Libra e posteriormente quando Hades tomou o seu corpo, a angústia interminável no Hospital, a necessidade de trazê-lo de volta ao que era antes... Tudo estava tão claro, tão simples, estava acorrentado ao Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, estava apaixonado! Por isso que nunca teve a necessidade de achar alguém para namorar, alguém para amar!Não era necessário, a pessoa amada estava bem a sua frente, e era tudo o que ele amava no garoto, quando ele acordava, quando ele estava dormindo, as expressões de braveza e alegria, o sorriso, os olhos... Estava feito e não havia mais volta! Estava amando!

_**Eu preciso ter você, uma paixão quando vem, não dá pra segurar!**_

_**Eu preciso ter você, meu coração é pequeno demais, pra guardar...**_

_**... Tanto amor!**_

CONTINUA

Viva!!!!!!! O loiro se tocou!!! Caraca, foram necessários oito capítulos!!!!

Galerinha!!! Olá!!!! To cansada!!! Aiaiai! Vamos lá!!!

Bjokas especiais para a Elis Shadow (até que enfim terminou a fic hein??) que sempre me deixa reviews super fofos, como ela mesmo diz: QUE LINDOS!!!!!

Bjokas também para a Naty e a Dragonesa que já são freguesas de casa!!! Meninas, com tantos reviews vocês estão me deixando mal acostumada!!!

Jessi Amamiya!!! Sem palavras pra você, fofura da tia!!! Espero que continue lendo, ta!!!

Ao Felipe que faz tempo que não deixa um review... Mas tudo bem, eu perdôo, se até Jesus perdoou os seus assassinos... (Nossa to dramática)!

Dani!!!! Num preciso nem falar nada não éhhhh!!!! (Você viu? Eu agora estou colocando Obrigado!!!! Fique orgulhosa de mim)

Cardosinha, sei que está acompanhando, mas pq num deixou mais review? (Gente fiquei besta quando eu recebi um recado dessa moleca!!!)

Aff, cansei!!! Seguinte, acho que só vou postar esses dois este final de semana, peguei balada no sábado e to morta!!!!! Mas semana que vem eu compenso! Prometo!!!

Explicações:

O Capítulo dos patins foi inspirado na Saga do Santuário, quando os três cavaleiros de prata morto-vivos vão até o Hyoga durante a luta parece que ele está patinando!!!! Aí surgiu a idéia de fazer uma cena romântica com esses dois!!! Além do mais, pelo local que o nosso loiro mora é difícil acreditar que ele nunca tenha patinado!!!

Oga se tocou, que lindo!!! Mas até que ponto ele irá agüentar sem ficar com Shun agora que descobriu este sentimento...

Jabu irá voltar!!!! Ui Shun!! Prepare-se!!!

Shun ta quase lá!!! (METIROSA) Hunf, não ta quase lá mesmo!!!! Quem sabe na última frase do último parágrafo do último capítulo da fic ele não se toque? Pô Shun, acorda!!!!

E venho aqui comunicar a todos que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver!!!!

Gente, eu cheguei mais cedo do trampo e estava passando os lindinhos (Pra quem não sabe, passa todos os dias no Play (21) ás 19:00, e fiquei besta com o que eu vi.

Eles estão na saga de Asgard e o Sigfrield aparece e derrota todos os cavaleiros, o Shun que estava com o Hyoga (desacordado), fala bem alto que vai lutar contra ele e que vai defender o Oga custe o que custar!!! Aí ele acionou a defesa circular e o resto... Bom, o resto vocês já sabem, ele apanha, o Hyoga apanha, até o Shiriu apanha e o mongo do Seiya que estava praticamente morto vai lá e derrota ele! Ai Kurumada, acho que se tem caso com o Seiya... Mas voltando ao assunto, só um idiota pra não se tocar que eles se amam!!!!

Bom enfim!!! Gracias pelos reviews, fiquei muito feliz com todos e eles serão respondidos como sempre! FUI!!!!


	9. Um presente especial

_**UM PRESENTE ESPECIAL**_

- Hyoga?

- Sim meu amor?

- Nada não!

- Shun? O que foi?

- Já falei que nada!

- Rs, vem até aqui!

Shun saiu da porta da cozinha e foi até o chão da sala onde estava Hyoga e sentou-se no meio das suas pernas. Hyoga começou a fazer cafuné em Shun que olhava o crepitar da lareira.

- Posso te contar um segredo?

O virginiano encarou Hyoga e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu... Te... Amo!

Shun corou na hora e foi puxado para mais perto do peito do loiro.

- Eu também te amo Hyoga.

O russo pegou delicadamente a nuca de Shun trazendo seus lábios para mais perto da sua boca e a abocanhou com gosto, com doçura e pleno amor. As línguas dançando como se fossem uma só e os corpos cada vez mais excitados com o contato. Shun pousou os seus olhos sobre os de Hyoga e o puxou para um beijo mais forte desta vez.

De repente o fogo se apagou e uma sombra emergiu da lareira indo na direção dos dois. Hyoga levantando pegou na mão de Shun e ficaram contra a parede. Hyoga o abraçou firmemente na esperança de protegê-lo. A Sombra foi até os dois parando no menor e em seguida tomando o seu corpo. Os cabelos se transformaram em um negro aterrorizante e o olhar estava maléfico. Hyoga começou a chacoalhar Shun pelos ombros.

- Shun, Shun, você está bem Shun? Fale comigo!

Hyoga em seu desespero começou a lacrimejar. Até que Shun se virou para ele encarando as mãos que estavam em seus ombros.

- COMO OUSA ME TOCAR? EU SOU UM DEUS! UM DEUS! TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS DE MIM AGORA!

Hyoga assustado chacoalhou o garoto novamente.

- VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVIU? EU MANDEI ME SOLTAR!

Shun jogou Hyoga longe, fazendo o loiro bater contra a parede. Uma risada maléfica vindo de Shun tomou conta do lugar...

- NÃO SHUN! NÃO!

- HYOGA! ACORDE HYOGA! ACORDE!

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO É ELE! SOLTE-O! SOLTE-O! EU O A...

Shun desferiu um tapa no rosto de Hyoga.

- Desculpe-me Hyoga!

- Shun? O que aconteceu?

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Começou a gritar assustado.

Hyoga passando a mão sobre a nuca foi até a janela, parou por um momento e em seguida voltou para Shun.

- Eu te assustei? Me desculpe!

- Não tem do que se desculpar, acontece com todos...

- Até com você?

O virginiano abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua sobre os lábios umedecendo-os.

- Sim, até comigo, tenho pesadelos quase todas as noites... Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

- Você tem razão. Que horas são?

- Três da madrugada.

- Nossa, eu realmente te acordei!

- Já falei que não tem problemas, eu estava lendo.

- Ah!

Hyoga pousou o seu olhar sobre Shun. Parou quando ele começou a encará-lo.

- Mas eu acho que agora devemos dormir, não é mesmo?

- Sim Shun, tem razão. A propósito, obrigado.

Shun que estava saindo do quarto parou na porta somente escutando o loiro.

- A respeito?

- Por ter me acordado! Foi realmente assustador.

Shun sorriu e encarou Hyoga.

- Quando precisar!

Quando Shun se retirou do quarto Hyoga levantou e foi novamente até a janela, olhou cada pontinho brilhante no céu e em cada estrela se lembrava dos olhos de Shun, uma hora eram tão doces e em seguida se tornavam maléficos.

Ficou assim por duas horas, somente a contemplar o brilho das estrelas. Decidiu ir até o outro quarto. Da porta observava Shun dormindo, tão sereno, tão calmo. Mas o habitual ar infantil não existia mais, ele havia voltado muito mudado do inferno. As suas inocências foram perdidas, assim como um jovem quando vai para a guerra e nunca mais voltará a ser o mesmo. Mas Shun iria voltar, ele não iria desistir tão fácil.

-----------------------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------HS--------------------HS------------

Hyoga adentrou pela cozinha encontrando Shun que estava lendo um livro e tomando uma xícara de café tranquilamente. Ficou parado na porta admirando o garoto.

- Vejo que já acordou!

Shun virou o rosto na direção de Hyoga que tomou um susto, não sabia que o cavaleiro havia o notado.

- Sim, não consegui dormir muito mais depois de ontem... – Hyoga sentou-se na cadeira e pousou o olhar sobre o livro que Shun estava lendo e logo em seguida subiu os olhos pela face do virginiano. Parou quando ele começou a encará-lo.

- Não sabia que usava óculos!

- Ah, isso? – Shun guardou os óculos na caixa e fechou o livro. – Normalmente quem tem olhos claros é vítima fatal deles, não tem jeito... É por isso que eu só leio quando estou sozinho.

- Rs, é que eu nunca reparei mesmo! Eu uso, mas não imaginava que você também sofria do mesmo mal...

Shun ficou sem graça por Hyoga ficar reparando nele, desde sempre era normal várias pessoas o observarem e fazerem diversos comentários sobre a sua beleza, sobre os seus olhos, o seu corpo, mas jamais se acostumou com este assédio. Por ele, quanto mais despercebido passasse melhor seria. E agora o loiro estava com mania de reparar em quase tudo o que ele fazia ou dizia... Tirou as lembranças da cabeça e voltou a beber o seu café.

- Bom, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você hoje a noite!

- Mais uma? Está me deixando mal acostumado!

- É essa a intenção!

- O quê?

Foi em uma fração de segundos, o loiro falou, se arrependeu, tapou a boca e o rubor tomou conta do seu rosto, Shun levantou o olhar em direção de Hyoga e o indagou.

- Hein Hyoga? O que você disse?

- Nada não! É que faz muitos anos que eu não vou a capital e acredito que você queira dar uma volta sem ver gelo para todos os lados!

- Uma boa idéia Hyoga! O acompanharei com prazer!

Shun sorriu fechando os olhos e fez o loiro tremer, mas mentalizou e conseguiu articular algumas palavras.

- E eu garanto que você não irá se arrepender!

Quando eram 19:00 Hyoga aguardava ansioso por Shun na sala e tentava colocar uma ordem em seus pensamentos, sabia que se não se controlasse, logo iria acabar fazendo besteira. Se ele obteve algum pequeno sucesso ele foi todo embora quando Shun apareceu na sala. Estava com uma blusa de lã preta, sobretudo, calça social e sapatos pretos. Hyoga sentiu o fôlego faltar na hora. Recompôs-se e foi até ele.

- Shun? Você está...

Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Hyoga e Shun corou na hora.

- Estou?

- Muito bonito!

- Obrigado Hyoga, é gentileza sua!

-Vamos então?

Shun então reparou em Hyoga que estava também de calça social e sapatos pretos, mas trajava na parte de cima somente uma camisa social de mangas curtas branca.

- Sim, mas você não irá sentir frio?

Hyoga reparou em sua roupa e deu um pequeno sorriso para Shun.

- Você por um acaso esqueceu quem eu sou?

- Rs, me desculpe Hyoga! Estamos levando uma vida tão normal que eu simplesmente me esqueci deste "pequeno" detalhe!

- Bom, garanto que o frio não me fará nada de mais! Agora podemos ir?

- Sim!

Shun saiu e Hyoga fechou a porta por trás de si. Até o tempo estava ajudando pois não nevava, somente se existia o frio habitual.

Andaram até o centro do vilarejo, pegaram o ônibus que os levaria até a estação de trem. A viagem correu tranqüila e Shun que estava na janela sempre pegava no braço de Hyoga para mostrar alguma paisagem que o chamou atenção. Hyoga olhava tudo docemente e apontava mais locais bonitos. Shun estava maravilhado. Eram 21:00 quando chegaram. Hyoga olhou no relógio e puxou Shun pela mão.

- Vamos! Estamos atrasados!

Atravessaram a rua e Hyoga não largava a pequena mão. Shun ria da pressa do loiro.

- Atrasar para o quê?

- Shiii! É surpresa!!! Veja Shun!

Hyoga apontou o antigo palácio russo para Shun que ainda era puxado pela mão.

- Uau! Como é lindo!

- Sim, mas não é aqui! Vamos!

- Hyoga, desse jeito você vai arrancar o meu braço!

- É que desse jeito iremos chegar muito atrasados! Se bem que essas coisas sempre demoram a começar. Ah, é aqui! Espera, vem!

Hyoga puxou Shun para uma rua deserta e tirou uma faixa do seu bolso.

- Hyoga? O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Nossa! Como você pergunta!

Shun riu e Hyoga foi por trás do garoto, colocou o lenço em seus olhos em forma de venda e pegando as duas pequenas mãos o encaminhou até a fila.

As pessoas que entravam no local e estavam vendo aquela cena se assustavam e algumas se encantavam. Não era muito normal um rapaz bonito levando um outro pelas duas mãos e este tendo a vista tampada. Quando entraram Hyoga posicionou Shun em direção de uma poltrona e sentou em seguida.

- Hyoga? Chegamos?

- Sim, chegamos!

- Agora você vai tirar esta venda?

- Me desculpe, esqueci!

Hyoga se debruçou sobre Shun para tirar a venda e neste movimento os olhos de Shun foram revelados imediatamente abrindo-se louco para ver aonde aquele russo doido o havia levado. O loiro parou sobre aqueles lindos olhos e ficou a ver profundamente aquele verde que tanto o entorpecia. Shun que estava sorrindo ficou sério e começou a encarar Hyoga. As respirações se alteraram e os corações batiam descompassadamente. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer besteira Hyoga se afastou de Shun sentando em sua cadeira enquanto o outro que estava rubro de vergonha olhou pela primeira vez a sua volta. Estavam em um teatro e as luzes já estavam sendo apagadas, e os holofotes estavam sendo direcionados para o palco. Shun olhava a tudo, e olhava para Hyoga que sorria com a cara de surpresa e de criança pequena que o garoto estava fazendo. Um bailarino apareceu no palco e começou a solar lindamente, logo entrou uma bailarina lindíssima e começou a dançar em par com o outro. Em seguida um grupo de bailarinos entrou e dançava em volta do casal de bailarinos.

Shun quase não piscava e Hyoga observava cada pulinho que ele dava da cadeira dependendo da cena. Depois de quase duas horas de espetáculo foi anunciado o seu fim com todos os que assistiam levantando-se e ovacionando palmas. Shun levantou-se também e aplaudia chorando, Hyoga fez companhia a ele, e só de ver Shun emocionado novamente também começou a chorar de alegria.

- Então essa era a surpresa? – Shun e Hyoga estavam se retirando o teatro e indo em direção a estação de trens.

- Você gostou?

- Amei! Sempre ouvi falar do balé russo mas jamais tive condições de vê-los...

- É Shun, o balé russo é um dos mais tradicionais que existe. Minha mãe me levava muito para ver, mas depois que ela morreu jamais tive coragem de voltar...

Shun olhou penalizado para Hyoga, foi até ele e lhe deu um doce beijo no rosto, entrando em seguida no trem. Hyoga corou e colocou a mão sobre a bochecha tentando sentir ainda aquela sensação gostosa que o acometeu. Shun colocou a cabeça para fora do trem.

- Você não vem?

Hyoga olhou para trás, coçou a nuca e entrou em seguida.

"Garoto, desse jeito você vai me deixar louco!"

CONTINUA


	10. I'd give my all to have just one more ni

_**I'd give my all to have just one more night with you**_

" Paz finalmente, nem acredito! Depois de tantos Deuses se rebelando contra a Terra, esta parece que agora está a salvo! Os meus queridos cavaleiros parecem estar recuperando as vidas normais, que alguns nunca tiveram... E de longe eu observo cada passo que você dá... A maior das vitórias foi ver você se recuperando cada vez mais e mais... E eu te... Rs, será que não seria um ultraje eu dizer isso? Será que não seria o maior dos pecados? Ele é um mortal... E eu posso desgraçar a sua vida... Meus Deuses me ajudem a conter esta fúria de sentimentos dentro de mim!"

-Saori?

A bela jovem virou-se mirando o seu cavaleiro que vinha andando apoiado por uma bengala.

- Sim Seiya?

- O que estás pensando?

- Nada de mais!

- Hum, então ta! Eu estava pensando, bem que poderíamos ir a praia hoje a tarde.

Saori o encarou e voltou o seu olhar para a vista da praia.

- Sim, se você quiser!

Seiya pegou na mão de Saori e a levou aos lábios beijando-a.

- Nunca mais se submeta a mim desta maneira.

- Seiya...

- Estou falando sério Saori, você jamais deve fazer as coisas para me satisfazer. Se a Srta. não quiser, basta falar!

- Seiya... É lógico que eu quero, eu só me expressei mal, me desculpe. E a brisa do mar irá fazer bem a você!

- Obrigado Saori! Vamos logo depois do almoço?

- Na verdade acho que deveríamos ir agora! O sol já não está tão forte e a brisa deve estar uma delícia!

- Então vamos?

Saori sorriu e junto com Seiya se dirigiram até os seus aposentos para se trocarem. O cavaleiro já se trocava sozinho e colocou uma bermuda branca e camiseta regata com detalhes em verde. Uma camisa de botões abertos sobre a regata para proteger do vento.

Saori apareceu com um vestido jeans branco e quando Seiya lhe estendeu o braço ela aceitou prontamente rindo. Andaram somente o jardim da residência pois ela já dava de frente para o mar. Seiya auxiliado por Saori se sentou na areia e ficou a observar a moça que foi em direção do mar. Observava o movimento das ondas sem perceber que era notada pelo cavaleiro.

Seiya largou a bengala que lhe dava sustentação e andando com dificuldade foi até a jovem parando ao seu lado. Vez ou outra a encarava e quando Saori percebia, ele desviava o olhar para o mar. Não foram preciso palavras, os dois se entenderam pelo olhar, Seiya tirou a camisa e posteriormente a regata ficando somente de bermuda e Saori retirou o vestido mostrando um biquíni da cor preta que realçou o seu cabelo e os seus olhos. Seiya olhava a Deusa enfeitiçado. Entrou no mar chamando Saori com a cabeça que sorrindo o atendeu prontamente. Mergulhou lindamente e emergiu em frente a Seiya, que olhando-a em sua beleza mais pura de mulher a pegou pela cintura e mergulharam juntos, quando emergiram ele a beijou rapidamente e Saori passando a língua sobre os seus lábios e sentindo o salgado do mar misturado com o gosto daquele que tanto amava tomou a iniciativa e o beijou em seguida.

_**I am thinking of you**_

_**in my sleepless solitude tonight**_

_**If it's wrong to love you**_

_**then my heart just won't let me be right**_

_**Cause I'm drowned in you and I won't pull through**_

_**without you by my side.**_

_**Estou pensando em você **_

_**hoje à noite em minha solidão insone **_

_**Se é errado amar você **_

_**Então meu coração não vai deixar agir certo **_

_**Porque me afoguei em você **_

_**E não sobreviverei **_

_**Sem você do meu lado **_

Seiya agarrou a cintura daquela jovem tão bela mais forte ainda, quando interromperam o beijo ele passou a mão sobre aquele rosto tão rosado, tão sedoso e beijou cada extensão do seu pescoço e nuca. Agarrava-a pelos cabelos molhados e tomava mais daquela boca tão provocadora. Saori simplesmente deixava-se levar por aquelas novas sensações que a estavam deixando sem ar. Começou a sentir um volume entre as pernas de Seiya e o puxou para fora da água sorrindo.

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel**_

_**your body next to mine**_

_**Cause I can't go on**_

_**living in the memory of our song**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter **_

_**Só mais uma noite com você **_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para ter **_

_**Seu corpo junto ao meu **_

_**Porque eu não consigo deixar de **_

_**Viver na lembrança de sua canção **_

Entre beijos e agarrões eles conseguiram chegar a entrada da casa. Saori foi na frente e chamou Seiya com o dedo indicador e foi atendida prontamente. Ele a tomou para um novo beijo e chegaram no quarto. Saori o jogou na cama se colocando sobre Seiya que quando ia beijá-la um estalo o fez parar. A moça ainda na cama não entendeu a atitude de Seiya que levantou e tomou certa distância de Saori.

- Seiya? O que houve? Eu fiz algo errado?

Seiya a encarou e sentou na cama.

- Não Saori, jamais! É que...

Levantou novamente e bateu a mão sobre a testa deslizando-a sobre os cabelos.

- O quê Seiya? É o que?

- Saori, me entenda! Eu te amo tanto! E te desejo muito também!

- Então qual é o problema?

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite **_

- Eu não posso Saori! Eu simplesmente não posso!

- Seiya, eu não estou conseguindo compreende-lo!

- Saori! Entenda-me então! Eu jamais poderia colocar as minhas mãos de homem impuro e que matou tantos sobre um corpo tão inocente e puro como o seu! Saori eu prefiro mil vezes o pior castigo dos Deuses que é não te ter do que colocar as minhas mãos e corpo imundo sobre o seu! Eu não mereço Saori, me desculpe!

- Seiya... – Saori levantou e foi até o cavaleiro. Amparou-o em seu peito. – Eu também sou uma mulher que tem desejos e vontades, e não acredito que ter o meu corpo tomado pela pessoa que eu tanto amo seja um pecado tão mortal!

Seiya levantou o olhar para Saori.

_**Baby can you feel me**_

_**imagining I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I can see you clearly, vividly**_

_**Emblazoned in my mind**_

_**and yet you're so far, like a distant star I'm wishing**_

_**on tonight**_

_**Baby, você pode me sentir **_

_**Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos **_

_**Eu posso lhe ver claramente **_

_**Vividamente aceso em minha mente **_

_**E você ainda está tão longe **_

_**Como uma estrela distante **_

_**a quem eu faço um desejo esta noite **_

- Você, também?

- Sim Seiya, eu te amo muito! Desde sempre!

Seiya em um impulso tomou novamente os seus lábios. Saori o jogou sentado na cama e ficou em frente a ele.

- O que você vê Seiya? Olhe para mim e diga o que você vê!

Seiya olhou o conjunto todo de Saori e abaixou a cabeça.

- Uma Deusa?

Saori balançou a cabeça e tampou com uma das mãos os olhos de Seiya. Com a outra que estava livre desatou o nó do biquíni.

- Olhe de novo, e me diga o que você vê!

Quando Seiya abriu os seus olhos teve a visão mais maravilhosa que já havia visto. Os seios fartos estavam descobertos, os cabelos escorrendo pelo pescoço indo até as costas, a cintura fina e o biquíni que lhe cobria o ventre sendo o único que permanecia sobre aquele corpo curvilíneo.

- Uma mulher linda?

- Exato Seiya, uma mulher!

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel your**_

_**body next to mine**_

_**Cause I can't go on**_

_**living in the mem'ry of our song**_

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight.**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter **_

_**Só mais uma noite com você **_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir **_

_**seu corpo junto ao meu **_

_**Porque não consigo deixar de **_

_**Viver na lembrança de sua canção **_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite **_

Seiya levantou e colocou as duas mãos sobre aquelas formas tão redondas que transbordavam de suas mãos. Saori beijava cada pedacinho do corpo de Seiya explorando tudo e finalmente ele se rendeu a garota. Saori interrompeu o beijo e ficou somente a olhar o cavaleiro que colocou a mão sobre aquele rosto tão querido. Saori jogou os cabelos para trás e sorrindo beijou Seiya novamente. Se entregaram na excitação, no desejo, no amor que um sentia pelo outro e não escondiam mais. Se amaram uma, duas, três, quatro vezes na mesma noite e o desejo não saciava, queriam sempre mais e mais o outro, pela manhã adormeceram.

- Bom dia!

Seiya abriu os olhos e encarou a figura que se formou a sua frente. Vendo que era Saori a beijou com paixão e a puxou para perto do seu peito.

- Então não foi um sonho?

- Não Seiya, não foi um sonho!

- Que bom! Então podemos fazer de novo?

Saori deu um tapinha em Seiya que riu da situação. Acariciando os cabelos da jovem começou a indagar sobre tudo o que já havia acontecido com ele e seus amigos. Quase teve a sua vida tomada diversas vezes. Viu coisas que o mais valente dos homens jamais teria coragem de enfrentar. Salvou a vida daquele ser que repousava sobre o seu peito muitas vezes. E agora a tinha nos braços, mas ainda faltava uma coisa a ser feita...

- Amor? No que está pensando? – Saori levantou o olhar em direção ao rosto de Seiya.

- Nada querida, nada! Apenas indagações minhas...

- Ah sim...

- Eu tenho que fazer algo, mas já volto! – O cavaleiro retirou delicadamente a cabeça da moça do seu corpo e colocou a roupa que estava jogada no chão.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu já volto! Prometo! Mas você não me saia daqui! – Foi até Saori e a beijou com paixão. Saiu em seguida.

Saori sentada na cama, mil pensamentos passavam sobre a sua cabeça, e se o medo de ficar com ela tivesse voltado? E se ele não quisesse se relacionar com ela? O que havia de errado com ela? Foi a noite? O quê? Deitou-se recostando no travesseiro e depois de tanto pensar acabou dormindo. Acordou com um selinho nos lábios.

- Seiya? Onde você foi Seiya?

- Calma Saori! Eu só sai!

- Jamais me abandone Seiya! Por favor!

Seiya pegou a garota e colocou em seu peito a abraçando e passando as mãos sobre os seus cabelos.

- Sua boba! Eu saí mas já voltei! Jamais irei abandoná-la!

- Jura?

- Lógico que sim! Por isso que eu sai!

_**Baby can you feel me**_

_**imagining I'm looking in your eyes**_

_**I can see you clearly, vividly**_

_**Emblazoned in my mind**_

_**and yet you're so far, like a distant star I'm wishing**_

_**on tonight**_

_**Baby, você pode me sentir **_

_**Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos **_

_**Eu posso lhe ver claramente **_

_**Vividamente aceso em minha mente **_

_**E você ainda está tão longe **_

_**Como uma estrela distante **_

_**a quem eu faço um desejo esta noite **_

Seiya se levantou pegando a mão de Saori e a levantando junto. Ajoelhou-se no chão do quarto meio cambaleando pelo esforço, pegou a sua mão esquerda e a beijou.

- Eu quase a perdi diversas vezes, só que eu não quero mais perdê-la! Jamais! E depois de ontem eu percebi como a minha vida é insignificante sem você e tomei uma decisão!

- Seiya o que você quer dizer com tudo isso?

O garoto colocou a mão dentro do bolso da bermuda e de lá retirou uma singela caixinha vermelha. Abriu e revelou o que havia dentro dela. Saori soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa.

- Seiya? O que você está me propondo?

- Eu estou propondo que te quero para mim! Só que não me contento em ser somente o seu namorado! Eu te quero para sempre!

Saori chorava e suas lágrimas caiam sobre Seiya que segurava a sua mão trêmula e colocou sobre o dedo uma aliança dourada.

- Aceita Saori?

- O quê Seiya?

- Casar comigo e passar a eternidade ao meu lado? Enfrentar todos os perigos junto comigo? Ser a minha eterna companheira e mulher? Dar-me dúzias de filhos?

Saori chorando apenas acenou com a cabeça e Seiya assim que colocou a aliança sobre o seu dedo levantou-se e pegou a moça no colo, recomeçando com a seqüência de beijos e foram rindo até a cama.

_**I'd give my all to have**_

_**just one more night with you**_

_**I'd risk my life to feel your**_

_**body next to mine**_

_**Cause I can't go on**_

_**living in the mem'ry of our song**_

_**I'd give my all for your love tonight.**_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim para ter **_

_**Só mais uma noite com você **_

_**Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir **_

_**seu corpo junto ao meu **_

_**Porque não consigo deixar de **_

_**Viver na lembrança de sua canção **_

_**Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite **_

CONTINUA!

Gente!!! Que engraçado! Eles não são o meu casal preferido e eu nunca pensei escrever sobre eles... Mas aí, estava ouvindo um CD da Mariah Carey e me veio na cabeça fazer um capítulo com os dois, afinal, é nesse casamento que muitas coisas iram acontecer...Foi o cap. Que eu mais gostei de escrever, rolou muita emoção...

Contagem regressiva para Shun se tocar, Jabu e Ikki reaparecerem e muitas confusões no ar... Ainda estou devendo um capítulo com um casal de dourados... Deixem sugestões! Estou pensando em ShakaXMu, KamuXMilo (Casal dourado predileto) ou MDMXAfrodite. Escolham!!!!

Obrigada novamente pelos reviews, pelo carinho e por me suportarem toda semana, mais especificamente todo final de semana!!!!

Bjokas!!!!! Fui!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Reencontros

_**REENCONTROS!**_

- Vamos Hyoga, arrumando a cama agora!

- Calma Shun, até a noite eu vou usá-la de novo...

- Hunf, isso não que dizer que não tenha que deixar arrumada!

- Tudo bem, estou vencido! – Hyoga foi até a sua cama e começou a colocar os lençóis em ordem.

- É isso que eu gosto, ordem!

- Meus Deuses, o que eu fiz para ganhar um virginiano na minha casa?

- Ei! – Shun pegou o travesseiro e bateu contra o abdômen de Hyoga. – Me respeite, eu sou visita!

"Porque quer!"

- Aiai, tudo bem, tudo bem! Me desculpe!

- Vamos Hyoga, ainda temos a cozinha, o banheiro e a frente da casa.

- Shun! Faxina justo hoje?

- Sim Hyoga, faxina hoje sim! A sua casa está descuidada, desde que chegamos não limpamos ela completamente.

- Mas não precisa! Aqui não tem poluição! Não tem poeira!

Shun olhou Hyoga ameaçadoramente e fez menção de tacar outra vez o travesseiro nele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você quer fazer faxina hoje? Então vamos à faxina.

Arrumaram todos os quartos e seguiram para a cozinha, Hyoga de mau humor e Shun brigando com ele mandando-o fazer o serviço direito. Limparam o banheiro e seguiram para a frente da casa, cada qual com uma pá para retirar a neve que se acumulou.Shun estava de moletom verde musgo e um gorro da mesma cor enquanto Hyoga somente trajava uma camiseta e uma calça jeans.

- Olha só isso Hyoga! Daqui a pouco iríamos ficar presos dentro da casa! Olha quanta neve!!!!

- Ai Shun para de exagero, isso é normal!

- Ah, sim!!! Muito normal! MUITO NORMAL! – Shun olhou enfezado para Hyoga e continuou tirando a neve que tinha se acumulado. O loiro resolveu se aproveitar da situação, pegou uma bola de neve do chão e escondeu atrás do corpo.

- SHUN!

O garoto se virou prontamente para Hyoga. Pronto, já tinha conseguido a atenção dele.

- VOCÊ JÁ VIU NEVE VOAR?

-HÃ?

Pof! Tomou uma bolada bem na cara, caiu sentado e o rosto se ruborizou na hora.

- HYOGA! SEU, SEU, SEU SEM GRAÇA! ESTUPÍDO!

Devido à situação que Shun ficou Hyoga se jogou no chão de tanto rir.

- E AINDA VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE RIR DE MIM?

Hyoga continuava com as gargalhadas incessantes.

- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!

Shun na hora em que foi levantar escorregou no gelo e caiu tirando mais risadas ainda de Hyoga. O pequeno garoto mirou Hyoga com raiva no olhar, olhou para os pinheiros da montanha e de como estavam balançando forte. Não pensou duas vezes.

- TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!

Uma onda de vento frio enorme veio até Hyoga arrastando toda a neve junto e em questão de segundos o loiro estava coberto de neve.

- EI, EI, EI SHUN! É GUERRA É? – Pegou mais uma bola de neve e tacou contra o garoto que prevenido se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Do chão Shun juntou mais uma bola e tacou contra Hyoga, acertando-o em cheio.

- VIU? ISSO QUE DÁ MEXER COM UM CAVALEIRO QUE TEM HABILIDADES DE MIRA!

- Ô SHUN! TA TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA? – Hyoga limpava a neve que atolou em seu rosto e correu atrás de Shun. Quando ele avistou o loiro correndo em sua direção saiu correndo mais do que depressa para se salvar.

- SHUN, VOLTA AQUI! – Hyoga corria em círculos em uma árvore junto com Shun.

- NÃO! VOCÊ VAI ME CASTIGAR!

- LÓGICO QUE NÃO!

- PROMETE?

- PROMETO! – Hyoga cruzou os dois dedos por trás do corpo longe da visão de Shun.

- ENTÃO EU PAREI! – Shun acenou com as mãos que estava rendido. Hyoga se aproximou dele e estendendo a mão propôs uma trégua.

- IDIOTA!!! – Hyoga tacou uma bola de neve direto na cara de Shun e a correria recomeçou.

----------HS-----------HS------------HS------------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------------

- ATCHIM!!

- Saúde Hyoga!

- Obrig... ah, ah, ATCHIM!

- Vamos tome este caldo quente que você irá se sentir melhor.

- Eu dão acredito! Eu sou um cabaleiro do ge... ATCHIM! Viu só o que você fez?

- Rs, você está falando engraçado! Pelo menos vou ter do que rir! Fiz o cavaleiro de gelo pegar gripe! E eu achando que isso era impossível. – Shun pegou a jarra de água quente e jogou na bacia onde estavam os pés de Hyoga.

- Você bai ber só!!! ATCHIM!

- Sim Hyoga, você está me metendo muito medo nessa sua nova situação.

- Bai rindo! Bai!

O celular de Shun toca.

- Só um momento Hyoga, eu já volto. Alô? Oi Saori! Tudo bem sim! E você? E o Seiya? Ta brincando! Sério? Puxa que legal! Fico muito feliz por vocês! Quando? Mais já? Garoto esperto! É lógico que estaremos sim!!! Vou avisá-lo então! Até mais! Beijos! Era a Saori!

- Juba? Como ela consegue sinal aqui?

- Sei lá! Ela nos ligou para avisar do casamento dela!

- Cabamento? Com quem?

- Seiya!

- Seiba? Nossa! ATCHIM!! Que... que...ATCHIM... bom!

- Hi, mas do jeito que você está acho difícil conseguirmos voltar para o Japão.

- Ué, bai ser quando?

- O noivado é daqui a três dias.

- Nossa, pra que banba pressa?

- Eu acho que entendo eles...Amaram-se desde sempre! Então por que esperar?

- É, pensando assim... ATCHIM! Bamos arrumar a malas!

- É, vamos sim!

- Rumo ao Japão!! – Hyoga levantou a mão fechada soltando um espirro em seguida. Shun somente o olhou.

- É Hyoga, e acredito que todos iram adorar saber como você pegou gripe!

Hyoga o olhou com os olhos arregalados e abaixou a mão rapidamente arrancando risos de Shun.

-------------HS----------HS-----------HS----------HS-----------HS-----------HS-----------------

- Nossa, parece que passamos uma eternidade na Sibéria...

- É berdade Shun, é berdade! ATCHIM!

- Aiaiai, saúde Hyoga, saúde!

- Snif, obridado Shun!

Entraram pelas portas da mansão e Tatsumi começou a rir da situação do loiro arrogante.

- Que é? Quer bribar? É isso?

- Hyoga não! Vem, vamos entrar! – Shun puxou Hyoga pelo braço em direção ao salão principal.

- HYOGA! SHUN!!!!

Seiya apoiado na muleta foi até eles os abraçando com vontade.

- Amigo!!! Como está? – Shun não escondia o sorriso de felicidade.

- Muito bem Shun, tantas coisas aconteceram! Minha vida deu uma reviravolta!

- Percebi, percebi!

- E você Hyoga? Está calado...

Hyoga fez um sinal de negativo para Seiya, na verdade estava evitando falar para não mostrar a sua gripe. Foi em vão pois logo uma sucessão de espirros começou.

- Hyoga? Você está bem?

- Ah, Seiya, não se preocupe não! Ele só está um pouco gripado.

- O Hyoga? Gripado? Ah não! O que aconteceu?

Hyoga só apontou o dedo para Shun e com um lenço que foi dado pelo virginiano começou a assuar o naiz.

- Shun? – Seiya mirava Shun e Hyoga tentando entender o que se passava.

- É que... Ele na verdade... Hã...

- Ele me abacou!

- Shun? Você atacou o Hyoga?

- Ei, não foi bem assim! Ele começou!

- Hiiiiiii, Seiya se retirou olhando vez ou outra para trás e deixando Shun sem entender nada.

- Ei Seiya! Não foi nada disso, volta aqui! – Foi em vão, Seiya saiu da sala rindo muito e provavelmente já iria contar para todos que estavam presentes o que se passou com Hyoga.

- Não liba não Shun! O Seiba é bobo mesmo.

Shun olhou para Hyoga e logo foi atrás de Seiya. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar e Shun sem saber chegou falando desde o corredor.

- Seiya? Vem aqui Seiya! Eu vou te explicar o que aconteceu! Eu juro que não foi de propósito, quer dizer, pode até ter sido! Mas eu nunca iria imaginar que o Hyoga ia gripar! Seiya! – Abriu a porta da sala e visualizou vários rostos conhecidos que ouviram a sua gritaria com Seiya.

- O quê? O Hyoga gripou? – Nacchi rolava no chão de tanto rir.

- O pato congelou!!!! Ahhahhhah! Meu Deus, meu estomago! – Ichi sentado segurava a barriga com a mãos.

- Shun! Como você conseguiu essa proeza? – Até Shiriu estava se matando de dar risada.

- Shiriu! Não fale isso do Shun e do Hyoga! – Levou um leve tapinha de Shunrei.

- Ai, me desculpe querida.

- Boa tarde a todos também!

Shun nem foi ouvido, somente Saori e Shunrei foram até ele.

- Shun! Que saudades! - Saori o abraçou firmemente.

- Saori! Estou tão feliz por vocês! Que vocês tenham toda a felicidade do Mundo!

Os olhos de Saori brilharam e logo Seiya a abraçou por trás.

- Se depender de mim, toda a felicidade do Mundo será pouca diante da que eu quero lhe dar.

Todos pararam de rir para presenciar aquela linda cena. Shun olhou em volta e começou a notar as pessoas que se encontravam na sala. Ikki o abraçou assustando o garoto.

- Meu irmão!

- Shun! – Abraçaram-se com vontade e Ikki enxugou as lágrimas que caiam do rosto do mais novo. – Como você está?

- Eu estou bem Ikki! Estou muito bem!

Dos olhos de Ikki agora caiam lágrimas de pura felicidade.

- Você está chorando... – Shun pegou os delicados dedos e começou a enxugar as lágrimas de Ikki.

- De alegria! Só de alegria!

Os dois se encararam com um lindo sorriso no rosto e voltaram a se abraçar.

- ATCHIM! Shun? Onde você se medeu?

Todos da sala ficaram esperando Hyoga entrar.

- Shun? – Hyoga abriu a porta e visualizou vários garotos arteiros que estavam só esperando ele entrar.

- ATCHIM! ATCHIM! ATCHIM!

Pronto, todos começaram a se matar de rir, até Ikki que não era muito de brincadeiras foi tirar um barato com Hyoga.

- Nossa! O pato literalmente entrou em uma fria! – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga e puxando Shun pela mão se retirou da sala.

- Ikki! Até você? – Shun tentava parecer bravo.

- Liga não Shun! Liga não! Qualquer coisa eu meto ele em uma caçarola e a gente esquenta ele rapidinho!

- IKKI!

- To brincando! Vem cá! – Puxou Shun com o braço para perto de si e os dois se retiraram da mansão.

Foram caminhando até o jardim e os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras de balanço como quando eram crianças.

- Faz tanto tempo...

- Pois é... muito tempo... Ikki, eu lhe devo desculpas! Te tratei muito mal no hospital.

- Sem problemas Shun, sem problemas! Eu te entendo. Mas fico muito feliz em saber como você está bem!

- Rs, Sim! E tudo é graças ao Hyoga! – Um brilho de emoção e gratidão se fez os olhos de Shun e Ikki percebeu rapidamente. – Ele cuidou muito de mim, me fez enxergar que a vida ainda tem muitas coisas belas a nos oferecer! Parece que eu nasci de novo.

- E os pesadelos? – Ikki começou a acariciar os cabelos do irmão.

- Cessaram! Ainda tenho uma vez ou outra algum deles ou alguma visão, mas aprendi a relaxar diante delas.

- Que bom Shun, que bom!

- Shaka me ajudou muito também! Me fez lutar com o meu próprio interior...

- Deve ter sido difícil!

- Sim, mas graças a Hyoga eu consegui!

Ikki olhou novamente para Shun e o mesmo brilho apareceu.

- Shun eu posso te perguntar algo?

Shun levantou a cabeça e abriu um lindo sorriso para Ikki consentindo com a pergunta.

- O que houve com você e...

-IKKI!

- Seiya?

- PÔ IKKI, A SAORI LIBEROU UMA GARRAFA DE VINHO DAQUELA SAFRA ANTIGA QUE A GENTE ADORA!

- AGORA NÃO SEIYA!

- VEM IKKI! VOCÊ ADORA AQUELE VINHO!

Ikki suspirou e mirou o caçula.

- Pode ir Ikki, eu ainda vou ficar mais um pouco!

- Vai ficar bem?

- Sim, vou sim!

Ikki sorriu e saiu do balanço deixando Shun sozinho. Este olhava para o jardim da mansão e as lembranças voltavam com força e involuntariamente. Os sonhos que teve naquela mansão, as visões, a ida até o santuário, os cavaleiros de prata indo matá-lo...É, as suas lembranças estavam longe de serem esquecidas. Sentiu o seu balanço ser empurrado, não olhou para trás, somente deixou-se ser balançado, aquela sensação gostosa, as brincadeiras de criança... Hyoga que estava na sala com os demais foi até a janela ver o que estava acontecendo no jardim e viu Shun sendo balançado no brinquedo.

- Rs, Ikki!

Só que Ikki entrou na sala com Seiya e foram direto ao arsenal de vinhos de Saori. Hyoga franziu as sobrancelhas, se não era Ikki que estava balançando Shun quem seria?

Olhou novamente para o jardim, mas desta vez de uma outra extremidade e avistou quem era...

- Jabú... – Um olhar triste e melancólico se fez no rosto do loiro.

CONTINUA

Uau!!! Jabú apareceu!!! As coisas agora vão começar a esquentar...Sabe quando você tem a impressão de que a fic está para terminar e logo ela recomeça do zero? To com essa sensação... Bom, obrigada pelos reviews e pelo carinho de sempre!!!!

FUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver

_**Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver...**_

O balanço foi parando e Shun colocou os pés no chão de modo que o parasse mais rápido. Continuou olhando para o nada. Jabu foi ao seu encontro e agachou-se ficando na mesma altura do virginiano. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Shun para trás da orelha.

-Shun?

O garoto olhou Jabu e um imenso sorriso apareceu em sua delicada boca.

- Jabú!

O mocinho levantou e estendeu os braços para Shun.

- Ainda está me devendo um abraço!

Shun sorriu e foi até ele.

Abraçaram-se com vontade e Jabu passou a costa da sua mão sobre aquela face rosada.

- Como você está?

- Ai Jabu! Estou bem!

Um brilho de emoção passou pelos olhos do unicórnio.

- E eu fico muito feliz em saber disso.

- JABÚ? SHUN? VAMOS! A SAORI E O SEIYA QUEREM FAZER OS BRINDES!

- ESTAMOS INDO SHIRIU! Vamos Jabu? Imagino que esteja cansado, se você quiser eu o ajudo a desfazer as suas malas.

- Agradeço Shun! Não sou muito bom com essas coisas...

- Rs, o Hyoga é igualzinho, deixa tudo bagunçado! Eu fico correndo atrás dele para organizar tudo.

Hyoga! Hyoga! Jabú tremeu quando ouviu o nome de quem o afastou de Shun em um momento tão crucial... Até que ponto aqueles dois cultivavam amizade?

- Ér, Shun?

O virginiano encarou Jabú inocentemente.

- Sim?

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro! O que deseja saber?

- Você passou muito tempo com o Hyoga, não é?

- Ah sim! Ele me ajudou muito! Esteve comigo em todas as horas que eu precisei... É um bom amigo...

- Demais não?

- O quê?

- Nada Shun, nada! Eu só pensei alto... Só pensei alto...

Jabu colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Shun e entraram na mansão. Um único pensamento rodeava a cabeça do unicórnio:

"Se é disputa que você quer, é disputa que você vai ter"

Um brilho de desafio pousou sobre os olhos de Jabu.

------------HS------------HS------------HS-----------HS-------------H-S----------HS------------

Após os brindes todos foram para os seus aposentos e Shun acompanhou Hyoga até o dele.

- Onbe você se medeu? Todos ficaram breocubados...

- Nossa! Quem vê você falando desse jeito pensa que eu sumi... Eu estava no jardim com o meu irmão e logo Jabu apareceu e fiquei conversando com ele...

- Ah! Isso exblica o sumiço...

Shun olhou desconfiado para Hyoga e logo soltou um pequeno riso.

- Ei! Do que você está bindo?

- Nada! É que você está parecendo o meu irmão! Todo preocupado...

Hyoga ficou rubro e Shun percebendo foi até ele e encostou a costa da mão em sua testa. A respiração do virginiano em cima de Hyoga, aquela pele tão perto da sua, o perfume que ele exalava fizeram com que o russo implorasse por mais um pouco do seu tão desgastado alto controle.

- Hyoga, como você está vermelho! Será que está com febre? Hum! Acho que não. Você andou bebendo?

Hyoga achando graça no menino deu uma pequena baforada em cima dele.

- É vejo que sim! – Shun foi até uma pequena mala que havia trazido e de lá tirou um comprimido. – Vamos, tome logo! Não agüento mais ficar ouvindo que eu te deixei gripado...

Hyoga riu e tomou o remédio. Como gostava dos momentos em que estava com aquele garoto... Era tão inocente, engraçado até sem querer e as expressões que tomavam a sua face eram um espetáculo a parte.

Shun soltou um pequeno suspiro e andou em direção a porta. Hyoga só o acompanhou com o olhar.

- Aonde você bai?

- Ah, esqueci de te falar! Eu vou ajudar o Jabu a desfazer as malas.

- Jabu? Mas ele não bode faber sozinho?

- Hyoga! Que coisa feia! Eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo, não me custa nada! Você tem que parar com essa implicância com o Jabu! Já está me tirando a paciência!

- Ah! Então bai! Bai lá ajudar ele! Corre!

- É melhor você dormir Hyoga, amanhã conversamos!

Shun se retirou batendo a porta deixando Hyoga resmungando sozinho na cama.

---------------HS-------------HS----------HS------------HS------------HS------------HS---------

Hyoga levantou-se de um salto e foi direto para o banheiro, lavou o rosto, colocou uma camiseta e uma calça jeans, deu uma breve olhada no espelho e saiu. O seu destino era a última porta no final do corredor. Enquanto andava ficava ensaiando o que falaria para ele, como se desculparia, que havia sido um grosso, que na verdade só tinha sentido ciúmes... Brigava consigo mesmo, ora se xingando, ora se lamentando.

"Ai Hyoga! Você foi um pleno idiota! Conseguiu fazer o Shun brigar com você, justo ele que não briga com ninguém, mas não! Você tinha que brigar com ele! E olha que nem dono dele você é..."

- Perdido nos pensamentos "pato" ?

- Hã? Ah. Bom dia para você também Ikki!

- Rs, desse jeito você vai esbarrar em alguém, não sabe que pessoas da sua laia ou pensam ou andam? Não conseguem fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!

- Laia?

- Estou falando... Loiros Hyoga, loiros...

- Ah Ikki, vai começar com as brincadeiras logo de manhã?

- Não! Mas vejo que você já está melhor! O que você fala já da para entender...

Hyoga bufou, resolveu ignorar e seguir adiante mas foi barrado pela voz de Ikki.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Falar com o seu irmão?

Ikki mirou Hyoga e soltou um meio riso.

- Como se eu não soubesse... Só que ele não está!

- Como não? Ele saiu?

- Sim, foi correr cedinho e ainda não voltou...

- Ah, nesse caso eu vou descer e tomar um café...

O russo mudou a direção e ia descer para a sala mas novamente foi parado por Ikki.

- Hyoga? Só mais uma coisa.

Hyoga o encarou, peito levantado e a mão direita fechada.

- Agradeço tudo o que fez por Shun, mas deixe que eu me encarregue do papel do irmão.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não precisa ficar grudado no Shun para ver como ele se comportou, se tomou banho, se comeu... Ele já é grande, não precisa de cuidados, caso precise eu me encarrego, se limite a um simples amigo.

- Ué Ikki, mas eu não me recordo de ter feito nada que me tirasse da posição de amigo...

- Mas você ainda não saiu dela Hyoga, mas eu já estou avisando que quero que você pense muito bem antes de assumir uma outra posição na vida de Shun. Eu acho que você entendeu...

Os dois estavam a um palmo de distância e nos olhos de cada um se viam faíscas de raiva. Hyoga resolveu ceder.

- Sim Ikki, eu entendi! Agora poderia sair do meu caminho?

- Claro, mas você já está avisado!

Dizendo isso Ikki se retirou deixando Hyoga nas escadas. Assim que o irmão do seu amor passou por ele o russo não se conteve e lhe mostrou a língua antes de voltar ao seu quarto.

- DROGA! TE ODEIO IKKI! – Hyoga se jogou na cama, mas foi chamado a janela por vozes.

Da varanda do seu quarto observava Seiya, Shiriu e Nacchi conversando alegremente, dando risadas e os famosos gritos de Seiya. Olhou mais adiante e viu o seu objeto de desejo chegando ao jardim e correndo em direção aos outros. Tinha a face rosada pelo esforço e assim que alcançou Seiya e sua companhia se jogou ao chão estendendo os braços em posição de Cristo. Todos riram muito inclusive Hyoga da atitude de Shun que sempre foi educado e não costumava fazer essas coisas na frente de ninguém e quando fazia era totalmente espontâneo, deixando tudo com mais graça ainda. Hyoga ainda observava Shun quando um outro rapaz adentrou o jardim e fez o mesmo que o garoto.

Shun levantou-se e começou a apontar para o mocinho.

- EU GANHEI! EU GANHEI!

- Não teve...graça! Você me falou... que seriam... só dez metros...

Nacch foi até Jabú e não deixou de reparar no estado em que ele se encontrava, a face rubra, a camiseta colando no peito, o ar faltando... Digno de uma foto.

- Quantos metros ele te fez correr?

- DEZENOVE! DEZENOVE METROS!

Todos riram da cara de Jabu que estava totalmente ofegante, menos Hyoga que assistia a tudo de camarote.

Shiriu foi até Jabu e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Você devia saber que estava se metendo em encrencas...

- Eu... não imaginava... Eu nunca vou acompanhar o pique dele...

- É, o Shun corre muito, mas ele já está acostumado com essas loucuras.

- O Shiriu tem razão, me desculpe Jabu, peguei pesado com você!

- Pegou nada Shun! Quem sabe assim ele perde essa barriguinha?

Seiya apertou a barriga de Jabu que se contorceu.

- SEIYA SEU VIADO! EU TE PEGO! – Jabu fez menção de sair correndo atrás de Seiya que já tinha disparado, mas o cansaço não deixou e ele caiu sentado na grama novamente. Shun sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Trégua? – O virginiano estendeu a mão para Jabu que a olhando fez cú doce deixando escapar um biquinho de Shun mas logo a aceitou.

- Trégua!

Riram e ficaram mais um tempo olhando para o jardim. Do alto Hyoga via tudo e não sabia se queria matar Jabu, aceitar o seu desafio, ou simplesmente deixar Shun escolher... Mas sabia que jamais seria escolhido... Só restava uma coisa a fazer: A sorte estava lançada, e o tempo era curto, um deles iria ficar com Shun, e ele iria fazer de tudo para conseguir.

CONTINUA


	13. Cheque mate? Ou não? Pobre Hyoga!

_**Cheque Mate? Ou não? Pobre Hyoga!**_

Na hora do almoço todos foram chamados à sala de jantar onde aguardava uma esplendorosa refeição. Hyoga esperava Shun sentado no sofá e o virginiano desceu acompanhado de Jabú para variar. Quando o russo já estava desistindo de tudo e indo em direção a saída da sala Shun o avistou e dirigiu um lindo sorriso que mesmo sem querer acabou fazendo com que Hyoga sorrisse também. Parecia que o tempo havia parado, Shun estava magnífico em toda a sua inocência parado na escada sorrindo para Hyoga que se levantou imediatamente e começou a andar em sua direção. O coração palpitando, a respiração ofegante, aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios, a sensação de estar apaixonado... Não importava, seria ali e agora, iria agarrá-lo e lhe dar o mais doce dos beijos, faltava pouco agora... Quase chegando, Shun insistia com aquele sorriso lindo que o deixava mais apaixonado ainda... Faltavam menos de cinco passos... Era agora!

-RANGO! SAI DA FRENTE!

Seiya atropelou Hyoga no caminho para a sala de jantar fazendo com que o russo e ele caíssem no chão, todos riram, Shun foi puxado pelo braço por Jabu que o levou até a mesa e com tantas pessoas no mundo, justo Ikki quem o deu a mão para levantar-se.

- Viu o que dá sair voando por aí?

- IKKI! NÃO RECOMECE!

- Calma Pato! Eu venho lhe ajudar e você me taca pedras?

Hyoga mentalizou uma contagem até dez e depois percebeu que tinha razão, estava implicando demais com Ikki e além do mais recebeu uma cara de reprovação dada por Shun que fez o loiro tremer de vergonha.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Saori chegou e vendo os dois cavaleiros no chão, Ikki ajudando Hyoga a levantar, todos rindo... Não se conteve.

- Calma Saori! Eu posso explicar!

Hyoga já de pé, dava a mão para Seiya levantar.

- Hyoga! Achava que sabia se portar!

- Me desculpe Saori! A culpa foi toda minha!

- Shun?

- Sim Saori, me perdoe, estava descendo a escada correndo e se não fosse o Hyoga me segurar eu teria caído dos últimos degraus, Seiya veio andando por trás e acabou esbarrando no Hyoga e deu toda essa confusão...

- Shun! Você sabe que eu jamais irei castigá-lo por nada! Você é um anjo! Não comete nenhuma falta que exija o meu perdão!

- Mesmo assim o erro foi meu, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem Shun, acho melhor irmos todos almoçar! Seiya levante-se do chão!

Hyoga estava besta com a atitude de Shun, como podia alguém ser tão nobre? Defendeu ele e Seiya que haviam cometido o acidente puxando toda a culpa para si...Olhou para ele e soltou um doce sorriso que foi retribuído por Shun. O russo só implorava pela sua razão que se não viesse logo iria fazer com que ele cometesse alguma besteira, esteve muito perto de fazer isso hoje e olhando o tamanho da confusão que foi armada... Era bom se controlar...

Todos os cavaleiros se sentaram a mesa e Hyoga correu para pegar o lugar ao lado de Shun mas este foi ocupado por Ikki... Olhou em volta procurando outra cadeira mas não havia mais nenhuma com exceção de uma ao lado do "cunhado". Vendo que não tinha alternativa sentou-se por lá mesmo. Ikki somente percorreu o loiro com malícia e cara de que iria aprontar alguma.

E assim foi, sempre que a conversa começava entre os irmãos e Shun fazia com que Hyoga participasse de alguma maneira Jabu rapidamente entrava na conversa e Ikki colocava o cotovelo na mesa e apoiava a mão na cabeça de modo que Hyoga não tivesse visão de Shun. O loiro simplesmente almoçou, aplaudiu na hora do discurso de Shiriu (o padrinho dos noivos), viu com alegria Saori anunciar a data do casamento (que seria em duas semanas) e percebendo que a sua presença não estava sendo necessária se retirou para o jardim, onde tentava em vão colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Quando começou a escurecer Hyoga resolveu entrar e ir até a cozinha pegar um refresco para tomar, grande foi a surpresa quando ele abriu a porta e um certo garoto apoiava-se na ponta dos pés para pegar algo no congelador. Hyoga foi por trás do virginiano e parou bem em sua frente fazendo-o pular de susto.

- Sabia que é feio pegar as coisas escondidas?

- Sabia que é feio espiar os outros?

- Sabia que você fica engraçado tentando pegar algo que não alcança?

- Sabia que você podia me ajudar?

- Ah isso? Bom, isso nós podemos negociar...

- Por favor Hyoga, o Tatsume faz de propósito, ele coloca os potes de sorvete bem no fundo do congelador e eu não posso subir nas cadeiras da Saori que se ela pega me mata!

- Ah! Então é isso! Tudo por um pote de sorvete?

- Por favor Hyoga! Você sabe como eu amo sorvete!

- Ah está explicado então! É por isso que você ficava comendo neve na Sibéria?

- Hyoga! Eu não comia neve na Sibéria! Eu... Ah, que droga, você ama me confundir!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, estou pegando.

Shun deu espaço para Hyoga que pegou facilmente o pote que ele tanto queria.

- Pronto! Todo seu!

Os olhinhos de Shun brilharam e ele foi até a gaveta pegar uma colher. Hyoga vendo que não era mais necessário resolveu se retirar.

- Ei! Aonde você vai?

Hyoga se virou abruptamente e voltou o seu passo para a cozinha.

- Embora? Deixar você se matar sozinho?

- Mas...

- Mas?

- Olha! Eu peguei duas colheres! Come comigo!

Shun levantava as colheres e fazia aquele olhar de pidão que ele não resistia.

- Ok! Você venceu! Mas espero que seja bom mesmo! – Pegou uma colher da mão de Shun e foi sentar-se com ele na mesa.

- É ótimo! Muito gostoso! Se bem que existe uma sorveteria que faz os melhores sorvetes do mundo todo!

- Nossa deve ser ótima mesmo!

- Faz muito tempo que eu não vou lá... Quem sabe eu vou essa semana!

- Ótima idéia!

- Mas você tem que vir junto!

Hyoga olhou para Shun e o seu coração batia descompassado, uma imensa alegria brotou do seu peito.

- Lógico que irei! Ei, espera, tem algo no seu...

Hyoga colocou o próprio dedo no nariz e Shun logo se tocou.

- Ai, isso sempre acontece! Limpou?

- Só mais um pouco, espera! – Pegou o dedo e passou sobre o nariz de Shun retirando o sorvete e logo o colocou na boca lambendo o dedo.

Shun somente observou e disfarçadamente molhou os lábios com a língua, gesto que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Veja! Acabamos com o pote todo...

- É verdade...

Olhou para Shun que ainda lambia a colher.

- Você quer mais?

- Não! A Saori me mata!

- Hum... Já sei então!

Shun encarou Hyoga tentando decifrar aquele sorriso misterioso.

- O que?

- Vai colocar uma jaqueta que está frio, vamos sair!

- Pra onde?

- Ah, fiquei curioso em experimentar aquele sorvete que você falou...

Shun abriu um imenso sorriso e correu para colocar a jaqueta voltando logo em seguida.

- Estou pronto! Vamos?

- Sim! Só uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Você sabe onde está o seu irmão?

- Saiu para beber com Jabu e companhia. Seiya e Saori estão no quarto e Shiriu com Shunrei estão no jardim.

- Ótimo, vamos então!

- Por que a pergunta?

- Nada, nada demais, vamos!

Saíram da mansão e foram caminhando pelas ruas já escuras em direção da famosa sorveteria que Shun havia falado. Durante o caminho conversaram sobre diversas banalidades e mais uma vez o russo o tinha somente para si, sem Jabu nem Ikki para interferir, só que algo dizia que ainda não era a hora dele se declarar, não por enquanto, tinha que primeiramente "fazer a sua fita" com o garoto assim como o seu arqui inimigo Jabu estava fazendo, tinha que conquistar aos poucos, e não avançar nele como um lobo faminto. Um grupo de garotas passou e mexeu com os dois fazendo Shun corar na hora. Hyoga achando graça resolveu brincar com a situação.

- Olha! A loirinha era bonitinha! Ela gostou de você!

Shun corou na hora que virou para avistar a garota e ela lhe dirigiu um tchauzinho.

- Para Hyoga! Eu odeio quando fazem isso!

- Rs, achei que você já estivesse acostumado... Pelo menos é o que te torna tão famoso...

- Sim confesso, mas não é algo que me deixa feliz!

Hyoga se penalizou na hora, já havia ouvido falar que as pessoas mais bonitas eram as mais vazias, as mais tristes, mas nunca chegou a pensar se isso incomodava ou não o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

- Me desculpe Shun, achava que era algo que sei lá...

- Eu gostasse? – Parou e encarou Hyoga nos olhos. – Não Hyoga, sinceramente não é algo que eu gosto! Eu tenho consciência da minha beleza sim, muitas garotas e até mesmo os inimigos que enfrentamos a notaram. E isso de uma certa forma me enfraquece... Me julgam antes de me conhecerem... Não é algo que eu use como arma, muito pelo contrário, é a minha pior defesa!

"Na verdade Shun é muito mais bonito, mais do que deveria, talvez seja por isso que sofra tanto. No lugar dele não sei o que faria, se me aproveitaria da situação ou se seria tímido como ele o é"

Foi quebrado de seus pensamentos por Shun.

- Veja! É ali! – Apontava com o dedo uma sorveteria com aspecto de casa de campo, toda de madeira e com várias mesinhas na área de fora.

- Vamos entrar então!

- Tem um de pistache que é uma delícia, um de chocolate que parece um sonho e tem um de limão...

Hyoga ria vendo Shun enumerar os sorvetes e fazer elogios a cada um deles. Pegaram três bolas de sorvete cada um e se sentaram em uma mesa para toma-los.

Shun rapidamente começou a tomar o seu sendo seguido por Hyoga. E Shun continuava falando daqueles sorvetes.

- Uma vez eu vim tomar um de Napolitando maravilhoso, hum... Que delícia, experimenta Hyoga!

Shun pegou um teco do seu sorvete e meteu na boca de Hyoga que se assustou com audácia do garoto e ficou rubro na hora.

- Muito bom!

- Eu te disse! Eu te disse! Aqui são os melhores sorvetes do Mundo! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! Obrigado Hyoga!

- Pelo o quê?

- Por ter me trazido aqui! Às vezes eu acho que ocupo demais o seu tempo, você ta sempre comigo, cuidando de mim, me ajudou tanto...

- Shun! – Hyoga se colocou de frente para Shun e lhe tocou o rosto. – Sempre que você precisar eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre!

- Obrigado Hyoga!

O clima entre os dois estava mais do que perfeito e Hyoga finalmente criou coragem para falar a Shun sobre os seus sentimentos. Pagou a conta e se retirou da sorveteria com o seu amor ao lado e muitos planos e idéias na cabeça.

Durante o caminho Hyoga falava praticamente sozinho tamanho o nervosismo, até que o caminho acabou e se deram conta de que estavam em frente a mansão. Hyoga suspirou fundo, era agora ou nunca.

- Shun!

- Sim Hyoga?

- Eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer! Muito mesmo.

- Claro! Aconteceu algo?

- Sim na verdade aconteceu, é uma coisa muito confusa, quero dizer, nem tanto assim, ou só um pouco, na verdade Shun eu nem sei explicar direito, só sei que... Aconteceu!

- Nossa Hyoga se for algo bom ficarei muito feliz! Pode me contar, estou ouvindo.

- É que parece que tem um individuo aqui dentro – Apontou para o próprio peito. – que não quer se acalmar... E na verdade eu não quero que ele se acalme...

- Hyoga? Tem como você ser mais exato?

- Rs, eu estou tentando, acredite! O que eu quero dizer é isso: Shun você tem me sido uma pessoa muito especial e um amigo que eu muito estimo. Mas de uns tempos para cá existem coisas que estão mudando.

- Hyoga, eu ainda não o entendi...

- Tudo bem, é o seguinte: Eu T...

- Espera! – Tapou a boca de Hyoga e olhou para trás. – Da onde vem essas vozes?

- mfffuuuuu...

- Ah, desculpa! – Tirou a mão da boca de Hyoga e voltou o seu olhar para a rua. Um bando bem conhecido vinha andando e fazendo escarcéus em plena noite.

- _"O Jabu é um bom companheiro! O jabú é um bom companheiro! O jabú é um bom companheiro... Ninguém pode negar!!!_

- Ah não Hyoga! Você está vendo o que eu vejo?

- Sim Shun, são os rapazes!

- Exato, são os rapazes! Venha Hyoga!

CONTINUA

Puts, essa thurma só apronta hein?

E aí gente! Com está indo o fds? O meu se melhorar estraga! Mas o que dizer... HYOGA SEU PATO! Quase, quase, quase, por um triz ele não se declara pelo menos umas três vezes!!!! Mas, sempre tem uma pedra ou um unicórnio no sapato...

Bom o Ikki e o Jabu já começaram a colocar as garrinhas para fora e aí vai uma reflexão:

- Até que ponto o Shun é bobinho e não se toca de nada?

- Por que será que o Ikki não implica com o Jabu?

- Por que por diversos momentos o Shun se afastou do Hyoga?

Hummmm, vou deixa isso no ar!!!

Gracias pelos reviews, vou responder cada um deles como sempre e o desafio dos dourados ainda está no ar... MiloXKamus na frente, cadê os fãs e as fãs do ShakaXMu e MDMXAfodite?

Rs, como eu estou sendo muito maldosa nessa fic eu irei escrever amanhã uma oneshot com o Hyoga e o Shun só pra não deixar as aficcionadas por eles sofrendo!!!

Bom é isso! Bjos a todos que estão lendo e não parem de acompanhar!!!

FUI!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Gostosura ou travessura?

_**Gostosura ou travessura? Que nada, é bebedeira mesmo!**_

Shun e Hyoga pararam na frente do grupo e começaram a reparar na situação em que os garotos se encontravam. Icchi e Nachi quase não se agüentavam de pé, um se segurava no outro para não caírem. Ikki como sempre estava inalterado, a única coisa que o denunciava era o cheiro da bebida do contrário seria impossível perceber que este tinha bebido. Mas o pior de todos era Jabu, tinha as faces vermelhas e um hálito de bebida insuportável além de estar falando coisas sem sentido e andando torto. Shun manifestou um ar de desaprovação e foi até Ikki.

-Ikki? O que significa isso?

- Ah Shun, não enche!

- Não enche? Olha a situação que vocês estão!

- Você não sabe o que é bom da vida!

- Se isso que você fez essa noite é o "bom da vida" muito obrigado, mas não quero experimentar!

- QUE DROGA SHUN! VOCÊ SÓ ATRAPALHA! POR QUE VOCÊ É SEMPRE CHATO?

Shun emudeceu e corou na hora, os olhos ficaram molhados pelas lágrimas que estavam por vir. Hyoga olhava de Ikki para Shun e vice versa esperando qualquer tipo de reação de qualquer um deles. Surpreendeu-se com a atitude de Shun que respirou fundo e pegando Jabu pela cintura se dirigiu a entrada da mansão. Ikki depois de perceber o que havia feito foi até ele.

- Shun...Eu...

- Não Ikki! Não fale nada! Por mim! Depois conversaremos. Hyoga me ajude!

Hyoga foi até ele e pegou um dos braços de Jabu o colocou sobre os ombros e Shun fez a mesma coisa com o outro braço.

Saori, Seiya, Shiriu e Shunrei vieram correndo em auxílio de Shun e Hyoga que acomodaram todos os "bebuns" nos sofás.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada Saori, os meninos exageraram um pouquinho...

- Um pouquinho Shun? Há, olha a cara do Jabu! E do Nacchi! Nossa meu!!!! Olha só o estado do Ik...

Ikki dirigiu a Seiya um olhar fatal e ele parou rapidamente com as gozações.

- Eu vou preparar um chá que é capaz de curar qualquer bebedeira.

- Obrigado Shiriu.

Shun segurava os braços com as mãos e analisava a situação. Depois que Shiriu obrigou todos a tomarem o chá, quer dizer menos Ikki que ameaçou o dragão de morte caso ele o forçasse a algo, Shun achou melhor dar um banho de água fria em todos.

Shiriu foi com Icchi, Seiya com Nachi e para Shun restou Jabu já que Ikki se recusou novamente a qualquer cuidado especial. Hyoga ajudou Shun a levar Jabu para o quarto e então Shun agradecendo Hyoga, pediu que ele se retirasse.

- Mas... Tem certeza que não irá precisar de ajuda?

- NÃO! – Shun gritou do banheiro e logo apareceu no quarto com um jogo de toalhas.- Obrigado Hyoga, mas realmente não terei dificuldades e além do mais quando Jabu sair da bebedeira e se recordar de tudo, isso se se recordar, ficará muito envergonhado em saber que dependeu dos seus cuidados... Ele já está acostumado comigo, não terei problemas.

Hyoga acabou por concordar e se retirou do quarto deixando Shun sozinho com o inimigo...

O garoto de olhos verdes observava Jabu deitado na cama e praticamente desmaiado. Suspirou e foi até ele o levantando da cama.

- Vamos Jabu! Me ajude!

- Nhá... Quem?... Não!

- Jabú, por favor, você precisa de um banho gelado.

- Nhão!... Num quero... Gelado Nhão!

- Ai Meus Deuses!

Shun praticamente arrastou Jabu a força até o banheiro, tirou as suas roupas, o colocou embaixo do chuveiro e ligou em temperatura bem gelada. Jabu xingou.

- Puta que te pariu Shun! Que eu te fiz?

- Nossa, o que um banho gelado não faz com uma pessoa, já está até acordando.

- Nhá... Também!

- Rs, só você Jabú.

- Pronto, já deu! – Jabu estava se retirando do chuveiro mas foi empurrado para dentro do box novamente.

- Não! Não deu! Vai ficar mais um pouco! – Shun inclinou a cabeça de Jabu mais para a direção da água.

- Só vou ficar de um jeito!

- Hã?

Era tarde, Jabu com um puxão mais forte trouxe Shun para dentro do box fazendo o virginiano se molhar todo.

- Jabú, veja o que fez...

- E eu ainda não acabei! – Jabu puxou Shun pela cintura ficando cara a cara com ele e então Shun começou a sentir o membro de Jabu roçando em sua barriga. – Nossa agora o chuveiro ficou quente...Você é tão lindo...- Puxou Shun mais perto ainda e apesar dos empurrões do garoto Jabu conseguiu tocar os seus lábios de leve antes de Shun conseguir de esquivar.

- Já chega! Pode sair.

Pacientemente Shun pegou a toalha, tirou Jabu do box, e começou a secar o seu corpo.

- Ui Shun, desse jeito você me deixa louco! – Shun nem deu atenção e trocou rapidamente Jabú e logo ele estava na cama. O garoto suspirou cansado e olhou no relógio, já eram duas da madrugada e depois da canseira que o grupo deu, Shun realmente estava exausto. Fechou a porta do quarto de Jabu e se retirou para o seu, caindo na cama do jeito que estava.

--------------HS----------HS----------HS----------HS-----------HS---------HS-------------------

Acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, se espreguiçou gostosamente e então quando abriu os olhos viu que era observado e pulou de susto.

-Ikki?

O irmão estava sentado na cama e apenas sorriu quando Shun acordou.

- Você está melhor?

- Rs, não se preocupe tanto comigo Shun, eu estou ótimo!

- Então ta, aconteceu algo?

Ikki levantou nervoso, passou a mão sobre os cabelos e voltou o seu olhar para Shun.

- Me desculpe Shun, fui um completo idiota com você.

- Tudo bem Ikki, sabe que não tem problema.

- É que você... É tão bom Shun...E existem tantas pessoas que gostariam de se aproveitar disso...

- Não sou mais criança Ikki! Eu cresci! Depois de tudo o que presenciamos você ainda tem dúvidas que eu tenha amadurecido?

Cenas da recente batalha vieram na cabeça de Ikki e ele logo se lembrou do caçula lutando contra vários inimigos totalmente sozinho, e mais sozinho ainda quando enfrentou o pior deles: ele mesmo!

- Tem razão Shun, desculpe-me. – Foi até o irmão e lhe abraçando beijou a sua face. – É que é tão difícil admitir para mim mesmo que você já não precisa de mim... Eu te vi nascer Shun...

- Eu sei meu irmão, eu sei... Sempre precisarei de você por perto... Quer dizer, não tão perto assim... Quem sabe de guarda?

Ikki riu e nesse gesto revelou um lindo sorriso que existia somente para o irmão e quando dos seus olhos começaram a brotar lágrimas ele decidiu por retirar-se.

- Bom, estarei lá embaixo caso precise de algo... Os garotos vão descer para tomar café e não irei perder a cara de ressaca deles por nada neste mundo!

- Ikki? – Shun olhou desconfiado para o irmão, sabia que ele iria aprontar.

- Guarda segredo?

- Ikki?

- Eles jamais se esqueceram dessa bebedeira! – Ikki rapidamente pegou do criado mudo o celular com câmera de Shun. – Me empresta por hoje?

- IKKI!

O Ikki arteiro saiu correndo do quarto do mais novo com o celular na mão. Shun vendo que ele realmente iria aprontar levantou-se de um pulo, tomou um banho rápido, fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais dormir molhado como havia feito na noite passada (teve problemas em desembaraçar os cabelos), colocou um macacão jeans escuro e saiu correndo a fim de evitar uma desgraça. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém e acabou por cair no chão.

- Ai! – Colocou a mão sobre a testa dolorida.

- Shun? Oh Shun, me desculpe, eu não te vi!

- Quem? – Shun então levanta o olhar para ver quem era. – Ah é você Hyoga! Imagina, a distração foi toda minha!

- Aceita minha ajuda? – Hyoga estendeu a mão para Shun que sorrindo a aceitou.

- Obrigado!

- A propósito por que tanta pressa? – Começou a acompanhar Shun pelo caminho que levava até a sala.

- O Ikki! Vai aprontar alguma!

- Ikki? Do que está falando?

- Ai Hyoga! Vem! – Pegou na mão de Hyoga e começou a puxá-lo. Esconderam se quando avistaram Ikki sentado no sofá e de lá fotografando cada cavaleiro que chegava reclamando de dor de cabeça e ânsia de vômito.

- Ali! Olha lá! – Shun apontou para Ikki que agora sem ninguém se tocar levantava o celular e fotografava a cara inchada de Nachi que fazia cara feia ao provar do café amargo que foi servido.

- MUITO BONITO! – Shun rapidamente retirou o celular da mão de Ikki e o guardou no bolso do macacão.

- Ah Shun! Por favor! Tava tão engraçado...

- Ikki! Olha a situação que eles estão! Como consegue achar graça disso?

- Tudo bem Shun, fui imaturo! Você tem razão... – Abaixou o olhar e começou a procurar a atenção do loiro. Hyoga percebeu e tentava em vão adivinhar o que o "cunhado" queria. Ikki vendo que não teria sucesso acabou por desistir e ficou pela sala mesmo com um enorme bico, mais ainda quando percebeu que Hyoga segurava a mão de Shun desde a hora em que se encontraram.

Saori foi até eles e Ikki parou de encarar o loiro com o famoso olhar fatal da ave fênix.

- Shun? Onde está o Jabú?

- Não sei Saori, ainda não desceu?

- Não, estou preocupada!

- Deve apenas estar dormindo, estava muito mal...

- É verdade, é melhor deixa-lo dormindo...

- O que estão falando de mim?

- Jabú! – Shun largou da mão de Hyoga e foi até o unicórnio. – Como você está?

- Bom dia Shun! Com uma horrível dor de cabeça... Hehe, acho que exageramos ontem né Ikki?

- Ei não me meta nessa confusão, nada tive a ver com isso...

Hyoga não conseguiu disfarçar a irritação que apareceu no seu rosto e Saori temendo o pior resolveu puxar o loiro de lado a fim de distraí-lo.

- Hyoga? Esqueci de avisá-lo, o seu Mestre Kamus está a caminho daqui!

- Sério Saori? Quando ele chega?

- Eu já mandei os convites do casamento então logo acredito que ele estará aqui.

- Mestre... – Soltou um singelo sorriso que logo se desfez ao ver Shun cercar Jabú de cuidados. – Espero que me ajude...

CONTINUA

Huhu!!!! O Kamus apareceu!!!!! Quer dizer, vai aparecer!!!!

Morte a Jabú!!!! Estraga prazeres!!!

Bom, mais um episódio em que nada mais picante rola entre esses dois, se bem que já ficaram de mãos dadas, que lindo... Vocês ainda possuem dúvidas que o Shun não sabe de nada? Esse anjinho pra mim tem rabinho de diabinho...

Espero que tenham gostado da minha outra fic "Poderia ser menos difícil (Acho que é esse o título que eu coloquei, acreditam que eu não me lembro?)"! Foi um jeito carinhoso de dar um presente para as fãs de Hyoga e Shun que estão sofrendo com esta fic em que não rola nada... Nas outras eu costumava ser mais rápida...

Bom, bjokas especiais a Naty e a Dragonesa (freguesas da casa) que agüentam as minhas respostas dos reviews cada vez maiores em que eu me queixo até do cão da vizinha...

A Dani e a Elis Shadow que nunca mais me deixaram reviews... Tudo bem, eu sei que o tempo ta curto... MAS ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA!!!!

Rs, liguem não, é só uma virginiana de TPM, nada demais, imagina como ta o povo aqui de casa... Tudo maluco!!!

Bjokas a Jessi Amamiya que sempre acompanha a fic e deixa reviews muito mais do que fofuchos, querida aquela fic é sua viu?


	15. I Gotta go my own way

_**I gotta go my own way.**_

Pegou as cartas que estavam em cima da mesa da sala e se pôs a ler os nomes dos remetentes calmamente um por um, sem a mínima pressa. Deu uma virada e pensou ter ouvido um pequeno ruído e resolveu averiguar o que seria.

Na porta de entrada da casa de Aquário havia um certo escorpiano sentado nas escadas e assim que viu o dono da residência levantou-se, olhou para os lados a fim de ver se alguém os estava vigiando e chegando bem perto do homem lhe tascou um doce selinho.

- Hum, bom dia para você também Milo!

- Bom dia!

Agora foi a vez de Kamus averiguar se havia alguém olhando para então em seguida agarrar e dar um beijo cinematográfico em Milo.

- Nossa, estou vendo que a sua noite foi muito boa... Acordou com um humor...

- Será que é pelo fato de ter tido um escorpião fujão lá?

- Ei, eu não fugi!!!

- Fugiu sim!!!

Agarrou novamente Milo e uma sucessão de beijos longos e demorados começou a acontecer. Quando viram que não iam mais agüentar se dirigiram as cegas até o quarto do aquariano, Milo esbarrou na cama e quase caiu no chão sendo segurado por Kamus.

- Ei peixinho, não vai cair do aquário!

Milo riu e foi ajoelhado até Kamus lhe roubando outro ardente beijo. Os dois já estavam rendidos e deitados na cama, o clima esquentando cada vez mais, as roupas voando pelos ares, os beijos cada vez mais e mais ardentes, ambos já sentindo o famoso formigamento no baixo ventre e então Milo entre os toques ousados acaba pegando na mão de Kamus e sente o papel que o Aquariano ainda segurava. Franziu a sobrancelha e sentou-se na cama para ler sendo acompanhado dos olhares de Kamus.

- O que é isso?

- Ah! Isso? É o convite de casamento da Saori e do Seiya!

- Nossa, eles vão se casar? Até que enfim se tocaram! Quando vai ser?

- Daqui a uma semana, lá no Japão, o Shaka é quem vai celebrar o casamento.

- Nossa que legal! Adoro casamentos! Já pensou Kaminho nós dois no Japão, em pleno clima de romance...Casamentos... Andando sobre as areias daquelas praias maravilhosas...

Kamus abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca nervosamente, Milo percebendo murchou na hora.

- O que foi Kamus? Você não gostou da idéia?

- Não é isso Milo, não é isso!

- Então é o quê?

- É que... Ah Milo! – Levantou-se nervoso e começou a pegar as suas roupas e vesti-las.

- É O QUÊ KAMUS?

- NÃO GRITE!

- QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO É VOCÊ! EU QUERO SABER AGORA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! EU EXIJO!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vamos, sente-se.

- E NÃO VENHA ME PEDIR PARA FICAR CALMO!

- Eu não irei pedir! Se acalme primeiro de tudo.

Milo olhou com ódio para Kamus.

- O que acontece Milo é que nós não somos bem vistos pelas pessoas, você sabe!

- Kamus, eu não agüento mais conversar sobre isso!

- Milo, tente entender, não é fácil, somos considerados aberrações, é o casamento da Saori e se ficarmos grudados todos iram perceber!

- E a opinião dos outros é o que vale para você?

Kamus sentiu na pele o ressentimento que estava vindo do rosto de Milo, ele realmente estava magoado.

- Não que ela valha de tudo, mas é complicado...

- Rs, engraçado...

- O quê?

- Não é complicado para Shaka e Mu, não é mesmo?

- Milo, pare, eu odeio quando nos compara a eles!

- Ué, por quê? Somos todos iguais! Saoria aceita, o Santuário aceita e além de tudo eles são felizes...

- Não é feliz Milo?

- Dessa maneira não.

Milo levantou e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto.

- Apesar de eu "fugir" da cama de noite como você mesmo diz, nada se compara a sua fuga do nosso relacionamento.

- Milo, eu não fuj...

Era tarde e após as palavras de Milo o único som que foi ouvido na casa de Aquário foi o bater da porta do quarto. Kamus apenas se jogou de costa na cama e ficou observando o teto. Logo em seguida virou-se para o lado em que Milo dormia e se pôs a cheirar o seu travesseiro e fazer carícias na fronha.

- Ah Milo! Se você soubesse o quanto eu gosto de você... Mas não posso passar por cima de quem eu sou...

Tentou dormir mas foi em vão, odiava brigar com Milo, pois por menos que gostasse de admitir o escorpiano sempre estava certo...

Milo desceu as escadas chorando desesperadamente, e foi parado por Shaka que o deteve na casa de libra junto com Mu.

- Milo? Vem aqui! O que aconteceu?

- O Kakka.. Kamus... Eu... Nãnão consigo!!!

Shaka abraçou o escorpiano que estava inconsolável e mal conseguia articular palavras por causa do choro desesperado. Trocou um breve olhar com Mu e logo os dois perceberam do que se tratava aquela cena, ultimamente Kamus e Milo estavam brigando mais do que o normal e era sempre com os dois amigos que Milo se consolava.

- Calma Milo, de nada adiantará ficar assim...

- É verdade Milo, você conhece o Kamus, sabe que ele é assim mesmo, do que adianta vocês continuarem brigando?

- Eu só...Eu só quero... que que ele me assuma... É difícil Mu, é difícil?

Mu e Shaka delicadamente faziam carinho na cabeça do escorpiano a fim de acalmá-lo e assim que o choro cessou, ele decidiu por se retirar.

- Tem certeza que não quer que nós o acompanhemos?

- Não Shaka, obrigado! Eu preciso tomar um banho e dormir, a minha cabeça já está doendo...

- Então vá Milo! E tente ser compreensivo, Kamus é difícil de lidar, mas eu sei que vocês irão se acertar!

- Obrigado pelas palavras Mu, mas essa história não existe mais pra mim! Agora acabou!

- Milo!

- Não falem nada! Por favor, não me forcem a pensar mais nisso, eu quero alguém que me ame e me assuma e não me esconda da sociedade...

Dizendo isso Milo saiu da casa de Sagitário e logo chegou em sua casa. Abrindo a porta logo percebeu uma carta jogada no chão. Abaixou-se e a pegou vendo o remetente e como esperava era o convite de casamento. Dos olhos começaram a brotar novas lágrimas e jogando o convite em qualquer canto foi até a cama e deitou-se chorando durante a noite toda.

-----------HS-------------HS-----------HS-----------HS----------HS---------HS------------------

Toc, toc.

- PODE ENTRAR, ESTÁ ABERTA!

- SOU EU KAMUS!

- ENTRE SHAKA!

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

- AQUI NO QUARTO!

Shaka seguindo a voz de Kamus foi até o quarto e se surpreendeu com a cena que presenciou. Kamus fazendo a sua mala de qualquer maneira, simplesmente jogando as roupas e o seu rosto estava visivelmente inchado da noite mal dormida.

- Quer ajuda?

- Hã? Ah, você quem sabe, nem sei o que estou fazendo...

- Percebi... Nada ainda?

- Nada Shaka, nada! Ele não atende a porta, não atende o telefone, nem sinal de fumaça ele atende!

- Kamus, ele está chateado, é normal...

- Não Shaka, não é normal, já se passaram três dias do ocorrido e até agora ele não falou comigo... Nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados... – Kamus estava realmente sentido e uma pequena, quase imperceptível lágrima desceu por seu rosto gelado.

- Kamus, não desanime, vocês com certeza irão se ver no casamento... É daqui a quatro dias...

- Eu o via todos os dias Shaka! Todos os dias! Eu não sei dizer, me habituei com a presença dele!

Shaka deu um sorriso de lado.

- Se habituou? No meu ver isso é outra coisa...

- Do que está falando Shaka?

- Você ainda não se tocou? Está apaixonado Kamus...

- Não diga bobagens Shaka, ele me ama, eu do contrário jamais nutri este pensamento...

- Bom, pense melhor, você não dorme há dias, está com a cara inchada de choro, está totalmente desatento e tem coragem de dizer que se habituou com a presença dele?

Kamus ficou mudo na hora e se pôs a pensar... Amor? Amor? Não! Jamais havia amado, não sabia o que era isso! Ou apenas não o tinha descoberto? Meus Deuses estava amando!

- Você acha mesmo Shaka?

- Bom, a minha opinião de nada vale, e sim o seu verdadeiro pensamento. Pense como era a sua vida antes de Milo entrar nela.

- Eu simplesmente... não existia...

- O que disse?

- Nada, nada, pensei alto! Obrigado Shaka!

- Quando quiser. E a propósito, sugiro você dar uma olhada nessa mala, tem mais coisa do que irá precisar.

Kamus pela primeira vez encarou a mala e percebeu o quão alta estava de roupas que nem iria chegar a usar e mentalmente culpou o escorpiano por tudo aquilo.

- Rs, apaixonado... Apaixonado? Ah Milo...

-----------HS-----------HS-----------HS---------HS------------HS----------HS-----------HS----

No dia do embarque para o Japão todos os cavaleiros de ouro se encontraram no aeroporto e Kamus esperava Milo ansiosamente, tinha que pedir desculpas por tudo, por sua fraqueza, por seu jeito frio de ser, por tratá-lo sempre da mesma maneira sem nenhum carinho...Iria mudar isso!

Milo entrou no aeroporto indo direto ao encontro dos amigos que o aguardavam, Kamus mais que depressa se levantou e abriu um largo sorriso para Milo que ignorou por completo.

Kamus não se deu por vencido e foi até ele o puxando pelo braço.

- Kamus solte-me agora!

- Não antes de conversarmos!

- Ah, então agora você quer conversar?

Kamus contou até dez e puxou o escorpiano para um banco em que não havia ninguém. Vendo Milo sentado Kamus encostou-se na parede.

- Milo? O que está acontecendo?

O Escorpiano virou-se para encarar Kamus e tinha lágrimas nos olhos azuis.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Estou te ouvindo!

- Eu não quero mais...

- O quê?

_**I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us doesn't seem right these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged.  
**_

_**Eu tenho que dizer o que passa pela minha mente  
Alguma coisa sobre nós não parece certa nesses dias  
A vida continua  
Não importa se tentamos, de alguma forma o plano está sempre mudando  
**_

- Eu quero alguém que se importe comigo, que me dê atenção, que me compreenda...

- Milo, eu sou essa pessoa!

Milo olhou profundamente nos olhos de Kamus e logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, não é!

_**It's so hard to say, but I've  
Gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay…  
**_

_**É difícil dizer, mas eu preciso fazer o que é melhor para mim  
Você ficará bem...**_

- Milo...

- Você nunca se importa comigo, pior, você não se importa com nós! NÓS, Kamus! NÓS! Você algum dia soube ou entendeu o significado dessa palavra?

Kamus foi até o banco, sentou-se ao lado de Milo e começou a mexer nos cabelos do escorpiano.

- Milo... Ouça-me, eu conversei com o Shaka e eu te prometo que tudo agora irá mudar, te prometo!_**  
**_

Milo rapidamente se levantou e um suspiro profundo jorrou do seu peito e o choro se tornou algo inevitável...

_**I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this  
World someday,  
**_

_**Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou  
Aqui não é o meu lugar  
Espero que você entenda  
Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia**_

- Chega Kamus! Chega! Eu cansei de falsas promessas, eu cansei de me esconder, eu te amo e quero mostrar isso para o Mundo todo! Eu te amo há tanto tempo!

- Então por que não fica comigo?

_**But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
**_

_**Mas por enquanto..  
Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho**_

- Por que VOCÊ não quer e nem deseja ficar comigo...

Kamus abaixou a cabeça e a apoiou nas mãos, não queria ouvir aquilo, não estava ouvindo nada, estava sonhando, ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo e logo iria acordar daquilo... Milo o acordaria daquele pesadelo... Levantou a cabeça e mirou o escorpiano... Não, não era um pesadelo, era real.

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch then fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey,  
**_

_**Não queira deixar tudo para trás  
Mas eu tenho esperança, e vejo-a caindo o tempo todo  
Uma outra cor vira cinza  
**_

Kamus quando percebeu tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, logo ele, o cavaleiro de gelo, sempre duro com os seus sentimentos estava chorando... Como a vida era engraçada... Olhou para Milo que estava com as mãos e a testa encostadas na parede.

_**And it's just to hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away.  
I'm leavin' today 'cause I've  
Gotta do what's best for me.**_

_**E é muito difícil ver tudo isso vagarosamente desaparecer  
Estou partindo hoje porque preciso fazer o que é melhor para mim**_

Kamus levantou e foi até Milo em uma última tentativa, não o queria perder, não podia perdê-lo...

- Diga-me Milo! Você realmente não me ama?

Milo afastou-se de Kamus e o empurrou.

- PARE KAMUS! POR FAVOR PARE! NÃO VÊ QUE ESTÁ TORNANDO TUDO MAIS DIFÍCIL AINDA?

- Shiii, tudo bem, tudo bem, calma! Eu só quero saber! Por favor me diga!

Milo desencostou da parede e olhando profundamente Kamus não resistiu e deu um longo beijo que foi retribuído pelo aquariano.

_**You'll be okay…  
Você ficará bem...**_

_**  
**_Milo chorava enquanto beijava aquela boca macia pela última vez... Criou uma força mental poderosíssima e conseguiu se soltar dos lábios de Kamus. Este quando abriu os olhos devido à velocidade que o beijo foi interrompido se agarrou no braço de Milo.

- Não me deixe! Por favor Milo, não me deixe!

Milo evitava olhar para Kamus, pois sabia que se o fizesse jamais iria conseguir quebrar os laços daquele amor. Chorando e soluçando se esquivou do braço de Kamus e saiu correndo.

_**I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this  
World someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way. **_

Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou  
Aqui não é o meu lugar  
Espero que você entenda  
Nós temos que achar o nosso lugar nesse mundo algum dia  
Mas por enquanto..  
Eu tenho que seguir meu próprio caminho 

-MILO!!!!!! NÃO!!!!!

Kamus saiu correndo atrás de Milo que tentava em vão conter as lágrimas e os soluços, quando se virou e viu que Kamus gritava por seu nome tentou correr mais rápido mas não conseguia...Estava cada vez mais desacelerando até que parou. Kamus o alcançou rapidamente.

-Por que Milo? Por quê?

- Você vai entender Kamus, um dia você irá entender!

_**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?**_

_**Mas e nós?E tudo o que nós passamos?**_

- Eu não quero entender! Eu quero você comigo! Milo!

- Chega Kamus, eu estou cansado! Não agüento mais! Você sempre fala que vai mudar e nunca mudou! Eu já pedi para você me deixar ir!

_**What about trust?  
E confiar?**_

_**  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.  
Você sabe que nunca quis te magoar**_

- Não Milo! Eu me recuso a deixá-lo ir embora!

- Eu não irei com vocês para o Japão.

- Por que Milo?

- Viu? Você nem sequer sabe o motivo de eu não querer ir nessa viagem... Viu como você mesmo se denuncia?

_**And what about me?  
Mas e eu? **_

What am I supposed to do?  
O que eu devo fazer? 

Silêncio... Um silêncio mortal cobriu o corredor da sala de espera. Kamus já sabia o que viria depois e temia por isso.

_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you.  
Eu preciso ir, mas sentirei sua falta **_

I'll miss you.  
Eu sentirei a sua falta. 

Milo levantou o olhar para Kamus e abriu um largo sorriso que fez Kamus começar a chorar... Havia perdido a sua maior luta...

_**So  
I've got to move on and be who I am.  
Então...eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou **_

Why do you have to go?  
Mas porque você tem que ir? 

Milo abaixou então o olhar e seguiu em frente, somente andando, sem olhar para trás e Kamus desesperado se pôs a chorar.

_**I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.  
Aqui não é o meu lugar, espero que entenda **_

I'm trying to understand.  
Estou tentando entender 

- Kamus! Seu... IDIOTA!

Esmurrou a parede com força fazendo-a rachar no local da batida.

_**We might find our place in this  
World someday,  
But at least for now,  
Nós precisamos achar o nosso lugar no mundo um dia, mas ao menos agora... **_

I want you to stay.  
Eu quero que você fique 

Quando contornou o corredor Milo não conseguia mais segurar o choro e se jogou sentado no chão duro e com as mãos tapava o rosto tentando esquecer aquele rosto tão querido. Mas sabia que o que tinha feito era preciso, Kamus precisava daquilo, e Milo tinha que seguir o seu próprio caminho.

_**I wanna go my own way.  
I've got to move on and be who I am.  
**_

_**Eu quero seguir meu próprio caminho  
Eu preciso seguir em frente e ser quem eu sou  
**_

Levantou-se e sem olhar para trás caminhou para frente, rumo a uma nova vida, mas sabia que certos laços do passado não seriam cortados tão facilmente.

_**What about us?  
Mas e nós? **_

I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand.  
Aqui não é o meu lugar, espero que entenda

I'm trying to understand.  
Estou tentando entender 

Shaka e Mu vieram correndo em auxílio de Kamus e o ajudaram a se levantar. A mão direita sangrava e Shaka pegando na mala uma camiseta a rasgou e colocou um pedaço na mão do amigo para estancar o ferimento.

- Ele me deixou Shaka, ele me deixou!

- Eu sei Kamus, eu sei! Levante a cabeça homem! Tudo se supera!

- Até a perda do meu maior amor?

Shaka olhou para Mu e não sabia o que responder.

_**We might find our place in this  
World someday,  
But at least for now,  
**_

_**Nós precisamos achar nosso lugar no mundo um dia  
Mas ao menos agora...**_

_**I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go... my own way.  
I gotta go my own way.  
**_

_**eu preciso seguir meu próprio caminho,  
eu preciso seguir meu próprio caminho,  
eu preciso seguir meu próprio caminho**_

CONTINUA

Genti!!! To postando para pedir desculpas a todos os que leram o Cap. 14 e não entenderam nada!!! Acontece que até ontem quando eu postei estava certinho e aí quando eu abri o meu email tinha um da Dragonesa (sempre me salvando), me alertando sobre este capítulo. Não sei o que aconteceu e sim que havia uma outra fic também de número 14 na minha fic... Hum, sei lá o que ocorreu, mas eu já arrumei então peço que leiam novamente para não ficarem confusos, e peço desculpas novamente, não imaginava que isso tinha acontecido!

OI!!!!!!Rs, antes que todos me xinguem já vou explicando!!! Não vou separar os dois!!! Senão daqui a pouco ninguém mais irá ler as minhas fics, vão alegar que eu só escrevo tragédias...

Bom, aqui esta a fic que eu prometi de um dos dourados e como a maioria (Unânime) que votou optou por um KXM, aí está... Ficou um pouco longa demais por causa da música e também por que eu queria colocar o rolo deles em um único capítulo!

Mas sabem como é... A Minha marca registrada é essa... Uma música para cada ocasião nos momentos de drama e amor sem deixar virar uma songfic.

Ah, e esclarecimentos! Eu sei!!! É uma música do High School Music... Calma, não me taquem pedra!!! Não que eu goste, mas eu ouço muita rádio quando vou para a facul e então eu ouvi essa! Aí o que aconteceu, enquanto ouvia a música fui traduzindo e vi que ela era perfeita para a fic dos dois... Afinal são as músicas que me inspiram a escrever (ops, contei o **segredo**, será que irão me matar agora...)

HAHAHA, genti!!! Obrigada pelos reviews e a todos que estão favoritando as minhas fics (essa semana foi recorde) e eu como autora favorita!!! Yupi!!!! Que alegria!!!! E um enorme beijo também para os que estão lendo mas não deixam review... Tudo bem eu perdôo, afinal também leio fics e sempre esqueço de deixar review... Bom é isso! Bjos e não parem de acompanhar, muitas coisas ainda para rolar!!!!

FUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Cumplicidades

_**CUMPLICIDADE**_

Faltavam apenas três dias para o casamento de Saori e Seiya e os preparativos estavam a todo vapor. Todos os dias tinham pessoas entrando e saindo da mansão e Seiya a muito custo estava agüentando tudo aquilo, na verdade considerava um tédio total ficar escolhendo flores, tecidos, cores... Estava se cansando. Vendo que Seiya não estava se dando bem com os preparativos Saori escolheu Shun para ajudá-la, afinal, era o mais prestativo de todos e adorava dar palpites sobre o que Saori escolhia.

Quem mais estava andando entediado pela mansão era Hyoga que desde que Shun começou a ajudar Saori não estava tendo mais tempo de dar atenção para o loiro e ele tinha que se contentar com a "doce" companhia de Jabu e de Ikki. Não sabia mais o que fazia, quando ia para a cozinha comer algo Jábú estava lá, quando ia para a sala Ikki estava lá e em cada canto que ele escolhesse ficar sempre havia algum dos dois lá pra incomodar o russo.

"Não é possível! Como que em uma mansão tão grande como esta ele conseguem estar em todos os lugares?"

Ouviu a porta da sala se abrindo e um largo sorriso se fez em seu rosto, Shun chegou! Desceu correndo e foi ajudar o amigo que estava com metros de tule que o cobriam quase que completo.

- Ei Shun! Deixa que eu te ajudo! – Hyoga se colocou a frente de Shun para pegar o tule e quando ele encarou o garoto sentiu-se tonto! O véu estava lhe cobrindo quase a face inteira, ficando apenas os olhos em evidência. O efeito do véu sobre os olhos de Shun e a face vermelha pelo cansaço haviam se tornado uma miragem...

- Hyoga? Você está bem?

Hyoga foi tirado a força daquela visão tão maravilhosa e sorrindo pegou o véu da mão de Shun.

- Aê Maninho? Ta ganhando quanto para ser ajudante da Saori?

Hyoga olhou para cima e mentalizou um "o que eu fiz para merecer isso?".

-Ikki! Não fale desse jeito, eu estou apenas ajudando!

- Cuidado que ela monta em cima hein?

- IKKI! – Shun fez o maior esforço para parecer bravo com o irmão, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia...

Ikki foi até ele, passou a mão sobre o seu rosto e se retirou da sala não antes de olhar para Hyoga e colocando os dois dedos em frente ao próprio olho e depois apontando os dois para Hyoga sussurrou um "estou de olho em você". O loiro parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e rogava aos Deuses paciência para não cometer uma besteira.

O som da campainha tocando o afastou dos seus pensamentos e vendo que ninguém iria abrir a porta foi até ela.

- HYOGA!!!!

- ALDEBARAN!!!!

- AÊ LOIRO AGUADO!!!!

- AIORIA!

- Shi!!! Vocês três, parem de gritar! Onde estão todos Hyoga?

- Shaka olá para você também, rs! Estão todos lá em cima!

Logo a casa que estava vazia agora tinha os onze cavaleiros de ouro causando tumulto e algazarra fazendo todos os de bronze descerem para conversar.Todos estavam conversando e fraternizando quando Shun desceu junto de Saori e então todos olhando para o cavaleiro mais novo abaixaram a cabeça e pararam de conversar. Shun engoliu seco e vendo a reação que causara, virou o corpo e subiu novamente para o seu quarto. Hyoga vendo o que tinha acontecido subiu correndo atrás dele. Deparou-se com a porta trancada.

- Shun! Abra a porta! Vamos conversar...

Silêncio, um silêncio absurdo se fez naquele corredor. Hyoga começou a ficar preocupado.

- Shun por favor! O que aconteceu? Abra a porta!

O barulho da chave virando fez com que o russo abrisse um meio sorriso e entrasse logo em seguida. O quarto estava escuro e Shun estava sentado na cama com o olhar baixo.

- Shun... o que houve?

- Nada demais Hyoga, não se preocupe tanto assim comigo!

- Não tem como...

- Desculpe?

- Nada, eu só pensei alto... O que te fez sair da sala?

- Coisas minhas...

- Tenho todo o tempo do Mundo! – Rindo sentou ao lado de Shun e deixou com que o outro deitasse em suas pernas. Hyoga assustou-se com o gesto mas sorriu e lentamente começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos de Shun. – Vamos me conte! O que aconteceu?

- Eu não consigo... Acho que não consigo encarar todos...

- Mas nós fomos para o Santuário e você ficou tão bem com Shaka, Mu e meu mestre Kamus (Kamus... lembrou-se que não o havia visto)...

- Sim... Mas é que... Estão todos lá! A cena da destruição do Muro das Lamentações ainda é muito recente...

- Eu te entendo... Mas tem que ser forte, não adianta Shun! Não pode se esconder para sempre...

- Eu sei Hyoga... Desculpe-me, eu sou mesmo um fraco! – E começou a chorar copiosamente. O russo pegou Shun pelos ombros fazendo-o encarar.

- Não Shun! Você não é fraco! É mais forte do que muitos! Foi o que eu disse, tem que ser forte para atacar um inimigo, mas se deve ser mais forte ainda para parar o combate, e você é o único que faz isso!

Shun suspirou, estava realmente sendo imaturo.

- Me desculpe Hyoga! Vamos descer?

- É isso que eu gosto de ouvir! Vamos sim!

Hyoga levantou-se da cama e deu a sua mão para Shun que foi aceita tirando risos do garoto. Desceram as escadas e Shun encarou novamente a todos que ficaram mudos esperando qualquer reação, mas ele sendo levado por Hyoga cumprimentou a todos os cavaleiros de ouro que se emocionaram em ver como ele havia melhorado.

- Ei Shura!

- Sim Afrodite?

- Olhe para os dois!

Shura olhou para Hyoga e Shun e viu que estavam segurando-se pelas mãos e não se desgrudavam.

- Será?

- Ah Shura, por favor! Querido, raciocine! Ponha essa cabecinha para pensar!

Shura olhou mais uma vez para os dois... Sim, era impossível de se negar, havia algo lá!

Hyoga olhava em volta procurando por algo e Shun notando o questionou:

- Hyoga? O que foi?

- Hum... Nada.. É que... Você chegou a ver o meu mestre Kamus?

Shun olhou em volta atentamente e logo visualizou o aquariano.

- Ali Hyoga! - E apontou para o outro lado da sala. Hyoga com os olhos brilhando foi até ele.

- Mestre!

- Hyoga!

Abraçaram-se e então quando Hyoga encarou Kamus é que percebeu o traço de sua tristeza.

- Mestre... O que houve?

Kamus suspirando passou a mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga e deu um leve tapinha.

- Coisas minhas, apenas coisas minhas... Não se importe... – Só então quando abaixou o olhar é que Kamus visualizou Shun que estava vindo ao encontro de Hyoga. – Shun! Querido, como está?

- Senhor Kamus! Estou ótimo! – E trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com o loiro que não passou despercebido pelo aquariano.

- Que bom Shun! Que bom! Fico muito feliz!

Shun sorriu mas logo foi chamado por Afrodite e pedindo licença se retirou da conversa. Hyoga seguiu o outro com o olhar.

- Caham!!

- Mestre?

- Hyoga, vamos conversar?

Kamus indicou a saída para o jardim e Hyoga o seguiu. Chegando lá Kamus ficou a observar o céu.

- Odeio esse calor do Japão.

- Sim, eu também odeio... Shun em compensação o ama!

Kamus olhou malicioso para o pupilo.

- Hyoga, eu queria te perguntar algo, mas não quero que se sinta ofendido.

- Claro mestre!

- O que há entre vocês dois?

Hyoga corou com a pergunta, mas olhando para Kamus percebeu um doce sorriso em seus lábios e mais confortado resolveu se abrir.

- Nada Mestre! Nada! Mas como eu gostaria que fosse diferente...

- E por que não o é?

- A concorrência é grande...

Os dois riram.

- Sim, o Shun é muito bonito, acredito que terá trabalho. O que você sente por ele?

- Pergunta difícil... Ele é o meu sol, quem aquece a minha alma, foram as suas lágrimas que me trouxeram de volta... O seu sorriso me acalma... O cheiro dos seus cabelos me abraça... e os seus olhos transmitem tanta esperança, tanta... Paz!

- Rs, está apaixonado!

- Sim, acredito que estou!

- Ouça me Hyoga, você deve lutar por esse amor, custe o que custar, não o perca jamais!

Kamus começou a se emocionar e lágrimas agora eram visíveis.

- Mestre! O que houve?

Kamus então contou tudo a Hyoga, o seu caso com Milo, a dificuldade de tornar tudo público, a sua frieza, a despedida...

- E ele não irá vir?

- Não, acredito que não Hyoga! Mas eu quero me redimir de alguma maneira!

Hyoga encarou o mestre sem saber o que responder, o que tinha acontecido com Kamus?

- Como assim?

- Vou te ajudar a conquistar o Shun, iremos mostrar para ele que você tem muito mais amor para dar do que qualquer outro pangaré por aí.

- Ou unicórnio...

Os dois riram novamente.

- É Hyoga... Ou unicórnio...

Hyoga encarou o mestre e criando coragem declarou.

- Também o irei ajudar Mestre!

- Como disse Hyoga?

- Eu vou te ajudar a voltar com aquele escorpião teimoso custe o que custar!

- E como vai fazer isso?

- Tenho as minhas mágicas...

E então Hyoga estendeu a mão para Kamus que encarando por um momento resolveu por aceita-la.

- Então está feito! Irei te ajudar a conquistar o Shun.

- E pode ter certeza que eu te ajudarei a reconquistar Milo.

Sorriram confidentes, Hyoga agora tinha do seu lado o mais fiel dos aliados.

CONTINUA

Well, desculpem pela demora, mas o FDS foi meio agitado, fui seqüestrada no sábado para ir em uma festa, mas já foi pago o resgate e estou sã e salva.hahahahahaha!

Bom, é isso, Kamus e Hyoga juntos... Algo me diz que isso não vai prestar...

O casamento está chegando e com ele muitas confusões, reconciliações e até uma briga vai ter...

Haha, to puta com este site, comeram o meu cap. 14, mas já ta certo... Bom, é isto, final de semana acabou e amanhã começa tudo de novo... Sorte que vai ter feriado, aí se eu não for seqüestrada vai sobrar mais tempo pra escrever a fic...

Bjos a todos, obrigada aos reviews e...FUI!!!!


	17. Amores inacabados

_**AMORES INACABADOS.**_

Agora faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento e a mansão estava completamente abarrotada de pessoas que estavam praticamente em todos os lugares. Shun continuava ajudando Saori e continuava com Jabu em seu pé, Hyoga e Kamus por sua vez não se desgrudavam e Ikki observava a tudo atenciosamente. Shiriu levou Seiya para comprar o seu terno que até agora não havia sido experimentado e o alfaiate teve que se redobrar para conseguir arrumá-lo de acordo com as medidas de Seiya. Quando chegou a noite, todos se fartaram de pizza pelo fato dos empregados estarem ocupados demais com os preparativos para a grande festa.

Os cavaleiros espalharam-se pela sala e Shun sentou-se no chão com um pedaço de pizza em suas mãos. Hyoga encarou aquela cena tão infantil e foi até ele.

- Cuidado para não se sujar!

Shun olhou para cima e visualizou Hyoga que também estava com um pedaço de pizza e sentou ao seu lado.

- Rs, pode deixar! É o único espaço da sala que sobrou sem ninguém ficar me espremendo...

- Há! Então lhe farei companhia!

Shun riu e voltou a comer a sua pizza. Kamus observava a cena encantado, Hyoga estava se saindo muito bem. A capainha tocando e gritos vindo dos cavaleiros quebraram a concentração de Kamus.

- Aê! Demorou mas chegou!

- Até que enfim! Achei que não viria!

Kamus resolveu ir à direção das vozes, será que é o que estava pensando? Será que... Um grito estérico de Afrodite acabou com as suas dúvidas.

- MILO! QUERIDO! VEM AQUI!

Milo... Milo... Ele estava lá... Somente alguns passos o separavam do seu grande amor... Respirou fundo, colocou os pensamentos em ordem, mas não conseguia controlar o ritmo pulsante do seu coração. Até que ele o viu! Estava lindo como sempre! Como queria o beijar, o abraçar, pedir perdão novamente... Mas tinha que se controlar e se manter fiel no plano que bolara com Hyoga. Resolveu subir para o quarto sem se despedir de ninguém para não cair em tentações.

Milo viu quando Kamus subiu as escadas e teve vontade de subir até ele e tentar pedir desculpas, se redimir, dizer que foi um tolo... Não... Era melhor deixar tudo da maneira que estava... Mas que seria difícil, isso seria! Avistou Seiya vindo para a sala e se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Seiya!

- Milo! Quanto tempo! Achei que não viria!

Milo coçou a cabeça nervoso.

- É... As pessoas fazem coisas que se arrependem e acabam mudando de idéias...

- Ah, sim...

- Me diga! E a despedida de solteiro?

Os olhos de Seiya brilharam com malícia e todos os cavaleiros se viraram para os dois.

- Despedida? Bom Milo, eu não havia pensado nisso...

- Bom, então está combinado! Amanhã à noite só saíram os homens para comemorar o seu último dia de solteiro.

Seiya por um momento imaginou a fúria de Saori sobre ele e temeu, mas logo em seguida foi tomado pela tentação.

- É isso aí! Despedida de solteiro amanhã!

- DESPEDIDA DO QUÊ?

- Saa...oo...riii...

Seiya encolheu-se atrás de Milo e este percebendo que tinha feito besteira correu para consertar. Foi até Saori, tomou a sua mão e a beijou.

- Minha amada Deusa!

- Milo...

- É apenas um ritual de casamento, nada demais, além de tudo, todos ficaremos de olho nele, jamais o deixaremos fazer besteira.

Saori olhou para Seiya e lançou-lhe um olhar fatal fazendo o sagitariano encolher-se mais ainda e engolir em seco. Logo soltou um riso para Milo.

- É, acredito em suas palavras Milo, sei que cuidará dele!

Hyoga que continuava do lado de Shun não conseguiu mais se controlar e caiu nas gargalhadas. Shun tentava como podia calar a boca do russo e as risadas incessantes chamaram a atenção de Milo.

- LOIRO AGUADO! QUANTO TEMPO!

Hyoga percebeu que toda a atenção se virou para ele.

- Milo! Como vai?

- Ótimo! Amanhã você irá conosco não é mesmo?

- Na despedida do Seiya? Não perderei isso por nada!

- Ótimo! Mas o que é isso? – Milo foi até Shun e o puxou fazendo o levantar e o garoto corou vendo que era o alvo de atenção de todos. – Cada vez que eu vejo esse danado ele está mais lindo!

Pronto, foi a gota de água, Shun não se controlava de tão vermelho, logo ele que era tão tímido estava sendo notado.

- O..Obrigado Milo! – Soltou-se da mão de Milo e sentou novamente ao lado de Hyoga. Milo somente observou e resolveu fingir-se de desentendido.

- É... Vai fazer sucesso...

- Como disse?

- Amanhã a noite! Na despedida de solteiro, não pense que você não vai!

- Mas Milo... Eu...

- Você o que Shun? Não vê que não tem desculpas?

Shun continuava corado e Hyoga penalizado tentou acalma-lo.

- Ei, eu vou também! Não ligue para eles, são todos bobões!

- É Shun! Não ligue para eles não! São todos bobões!

Jabu chegou junto com Ikki e sentou-se no meio de Hyoga e Shun fazendo com que o loiro bufasse de raiva. Milo encarando Jabú perguntou:

- Jabu... Também vai?

- Lógico! Tenho que te apresentar alguém que você irá adorar!

- Namorada nova Jabu?

- Quase Milo, quase... – Olhou profundamente para Shun fazendo o garoto corar novamente.

Hyoga vendo que o clima estava esquentando acabou por ter um ataque de ciúmes na frente de todos.

- Então está combinado! Amanhã todos nós iremos com o Seiya, certo? Mas agora eu acho que devemos ir dormir, está tarde e o dia amanhã será cansativo.

Agora foi a vez de Jabu bufar vendo Hyoga dar a mão para ajudar Shun a levantar e por ter quebrado aquele clima tão perfeito.

- É Hyoga, você tem toda razão, toda razão. – Jabu passou por Hyoga e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. – Só não esqueça de uma coisa: Quem mexe com fogo quer se queimar e Hyoga... Eu sou fogo!

Hyoga olhou para cima implorando por paciência e resolveu ignorar o que tinha ouvido, não estava a fim de brigas. Do nada Ikki passa por Hyoga e repete o gesto de Jabu.

- É Hyoga... Somos dois fogos!!! Tome cuidado! Eu tudo vejo!

O russo olhou com raiva para Ikki, mais ainda por que depois que fez essa cena toda, passou pela sua frente e pegando na mão de Shun o levou até o quarto e neste gesto não deixou com que ele desse um pequeno boa noite sequer para Shun.

Subiu até o seu quarto e bateu a porta com força, estava cansado, até quando iria agüentar as provocações daqueles dois? Até quando? Será que amar era tão complicado assim?

- Ah Shun... Um dia Shun... Um dia...

---------------HS----------------HS-------------HS------------HS-------------HS------------------

Mais um dia de preparativos, mais um dia cansativo, Saori xingando para todos os lados e Seiya ainda entediado com todos os preparativos. Dessa vez Shun foi mais requisitado do que nunca para a decoração do salão e teve a ajuda de Shaka e Afrodite, conseguindo acabar logo.

De noite todos estavam prontos para a despedida de solteiro de Seiya, menos Shun que estava na sala dormindo no sofá, com os óculos apoiados somente no pequeno nariz e a mão direta caída juntamente com o livro que até pouco tempo atrás estava lendo.

Hyoga depois de procurar a mansão inteira por Shun o achou na sala. Cuidadosamente retirou os óculos do seu rosto e o guardou na caixinha, abaixou e recolheu o livro o colocando de volta a estante e cobriu o garoto com uma manta. Kamus passou no exato momento e ficou vendo o pupilo.

- Ele dorme como um anjo, não é mesmo?

- Mestre? Oi! Sim, totalmente...

Kamus levantou um pouco a jaqueta e olhou as horas em seu relógio.

- Vamos?

- Acho que não irei!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, qualquer coisa é insignificante comparado a eu ficar do lado dele...

- Rs, está apaixonado mesmo! – Riram e Kamus se despedindo de Hyoga saiu com os outros.

------------------HS--------------HS-----------HS------------HS-----------HS---------------------

Os dourados resolveram ir a uma balada que foi sugerida por Carlos, o que já foi preocupante o bastante para Seiya que estava morrendo de medo de Saori.

- Mas Carlos... O que vai ter lá?

- Calma Seiya! Calma! Você vai ver...

Foram parar em uma boate de Striptease, e todos entraram animados com exceção de Afrodite que saiu xingando Carlos que só ria da cara do namorado, Shaka que só entrou depois de muita insistência de Mú e de ele jurar para o loiro que não iria nem sequer olhar para nenhuma e Kamus que se contentava em ver Milo à distância. Este último nem parecia que tinha terminado com o amor de sua vida, já entrou gritando todo animado e pegando um copo de Vodka. Aiorios, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Ikki e os demais cavaleiros de bronze rapidamente se arrumaram com dançarinas e passaram a noite beijando-as sem parar. Seiya foi jogado a força em uma cadeira e uma bailarina começou a dançar sobre o seu corpo. Todos gritavam eufóricos e Seiya somente repetia que ele já era um homem morto, que a Saori iria pega-los e que iria não só acabar com o seu casamento como com a sua vida também. Jabú ficou sentado e hora ou outra olhava para a saída se perguntando se Shun entraria por aquela porta.

Kamus vendo que Milo já estava atacando o quinto copo de Vodka resolveu interceder.

- Milo! Já chega!

Pegou no braço de Milo e este se soltou rapidamente.

- ME SOLTE! QUEM É VOCÊ PARA MANDAR EM MIM?

- MILO! EU MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR!

O escorpiano virou o copo na boca para em seguida cuspir em Kamus.

- Está tudo terminado Kamus! Por que não se conforma? – Kamus abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios.

- Foi o que eu imaginei! – Milo foi até o palco em que várias bailarinas dançavam sedutoramente, agarrou uma e lhe deu um beijo espetacular. Kamus se retirou da boate e vendo como o clima pesou, todos se decidiram por ir embora.

-------------HS--------------HS-------------HS-------------HS------------HS----------------------

Hyoga ligou a tevê e ficou um bom tempo assistindo com Shun dormindo no sofá ao lado, Shiriu e Shunrei foram lhe fazer companhia.

- Ué Hyoga, não foi junto com os meninos?

- Não, estava cansado, resolvei ficar por aqui mesmo...

- E o Shun pelo visto, nem lembrou que iam sair!

Os três olharam para o garoto que dormia como uma criança pequena e soltaram pequenos risos.

- Ele estava muito cansado, acabou dormindo aí mesmo... – Hyoga ficou olhando para Shun com tanto amor que até Shiriu e Shunrei perceberam e trocaram olhares.

- Bom Hyoga, estamos indo dormir, amanhã é o grande dia e duvido que Saori vá nos deixar dormir até tarde.

- Tem razão Shiriu, acho melhor todos nós irmos dormir...

- Sim, quer que eu te ajude a levar o Shun?

- Não Shiriu, pode deixar, eu já vou levá-lo.

- Boa noite Hyoga!

- Boa noite Shunrei!

Os dois subiram para o quarto e Hyoga delicadamente pegou Shun no colo sem retirar a manta que estava sobre o seu corpo e se encaminhou até o quarto dele. Colocou-o com cuidado na cama e o cobriu logo em seguida. Fechou a janela do quarto e estava se retirando quando encarou Shun que dormia tranquilamente.

Retirou a franja do seu belo rosto que logo voltou a cair sobre a testa e em um momento de fragilidade total de Hyoga ele abaixou e tocou os seus lábios de leve naquela boca tão macia.

- Boa noite meu amor... Durma com os anjos...

Fechando a porta se retirou do quarto.

CONTINUA


	18. Te quero de volta!

_**Te quero de volta!**_

Chegou o dia do casamento e assim como previsto Saori não deixou que nenhum dos cavaleiros dormisse até mais tarde. Deu ordem para os criados acordarem todos por volta das 07:00hs, o que foi motivo de birras e mau humor.

O único que não se alterara com o horário foi Shun que acordou antes de todos, Seiya em compensação foi quase tirado à força da cama por Saori.

Na sala em que agora era servido o café da manhã se encontravam todos os dourados e os de bronze, Shun e Hyoga eram os únicos que se atreviam a sorrir e conversavam sobre banalidades e isso estava irritando profundamente Jabú que resolveu cortar a animada conversa.

- Por que não foi ontem Shun?

O virginiano rapidamente virou-se na direção de Jabú lhe dirigindo um lindo sorriso.

- Estava muito cansado, acabei dormindo no sofá... Mas espero que tenha aproveitado por mim.

- Ahhh Shun... Não vou mentir, se você tivesse ido teria sido muito mais proveitoso.

Shun sorriu e voltou a tomar o seu café enquanto Hyoga fez um enorme bico. Shun até tentou perguntar a Hyoga o que havia acontecido, mas o barulho da campainha tocando fez com que ele levantasse para atender.

- SHUN!!!!

- SHINA! MARIN!

- QUE SAUDADES!

Shun foi abraçado pelas duas que logo foram cumprimentar a todos. Marin abraçou com vontade Seiya lhe desejando felicitações enquanto Shina o deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Até que enfim se tocou! Eu estava vendo que teria que te jogar para cima dela!

- Shina, como sempre a delicadeza em pessoa...

- Shina?

- Olá Saori!

- Achei que não viria!

- E perder a oportunidade de ver Seiya se amarrando pra valer? Jamais!

Todos riram e um Kamus sonolento veio descendo as escadas em direção a sala. Milo quando o viu ficou o encarando esperando qualquer reação do aquariano, mas não veio nenhuma, somente um olhar triste e baixo. Milo então se retirou da mesa e se pôs a subir as escadas de volta ao seu quarto, parou no degrau em que Kamus estava e lhe dirigiu mais um olhar suplicando por um pedido de desculpas, mas ele não veio novamente. Milo engoliu em seco e continuou o seu caminho e Kamus desceu de encontro aos demais se sentando ao lado de Hyoga que logo percebeu que algo não estava bem.

- O que houve Mestre?

- Nada Hyoga, mas parece que quanto mais eu tento emergir mais eu me afundo...

- Eu acho que não da mais para fugir Mestre...

- O que está falando Hyoga?

- Eu acho que deve... Pedir desculpas, pedir perdão... Senão jamais o terá de volta!

- E o nosso plano?

- Algo me diz que para um coração apaixonado horas são como anos... Não perca mais tempo, vá falar com ele.

Kamus olhou Hyoga e levantando bagunçou os cabelos do pupilo. Era agora ou nunca.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Milo e vendo que a porta estava entre aberta resolveu por entrar sem bater, senão não seria recebido.

O quarto estava escuro e a silhueta de Milo era visível na janela admirando o sol e nem sequer se virou para ver quem havia invadido o seu quarto.

- Achei que não tínhamos mais este hábito.

- Qual hábito Milo?

O escorpiano se virou e encarou Kamus.

- O hábito de bater na porta, por exemplo.

Kamus soltou um pequeno riso que foi retribuído por Milo.

- Podemos conversar?

- Sobre?

- Sobre nós!

- Kamus, achei que havia dito que não existia mais um nós! Como eu lhe disse, para você nunca existiu essa palavra, quão menos o seu significado.

Kamus vendo que Milo estava irredutível teve a face molhada por um choro desesperador o qual assustou o escorpiano.

- Milo... Por favor... Por favor... Escute-me, eu tenho tanto para lhe falar...

Milo estava se comovendo com aquelas lágrimas desesperadoras que rolavam pela face do sempre frio companheiro. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e passando a mão sobre o seu rosto verteu algumas lágrimas.

- Acalme-se, Kamus, não tem necessidade disso...

Kamus o encarou e tomou-lhe as mãos.

- Não Milo, está enganado! Tem necessidade sim! Milo, por favor, eu te quero de volta, o que eu faço para você aceitar? Não durmo a noites, Milo, você foi embora e levou algo daqui de dentro – Bateu a mão contra o próprio peito. - E eu o quero de volta! Mas então eu percebi que não tem como eu o recuperar, pois este pedaço que está faltando é você Milo!

Milo levantou e parou a mão sobre a sua testa.

- Kamus, eu não quero mais me machucar, chega!

- Não Milo, eu jamais irei machucá-lo novamente!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu simplesmente sei... Por favor, Milo! Eu sem você simplesmente existo... Mas eu quero viver! Só você pode me dar esta vida que está indo embora!

- Kamus... Como sabe que será diferente?

Kamus foi até Milo e pegou as suas duas mãos a beijando. Em seguida com o polegar levantou a face de Milo fazendo-o encarar.

- Eu não posso lhe prometer que serei um namorado perfeito, e nem que não irei mais fraquejar e é por isso que eu preciso que você fique ao meu lado...Eu preciso ter o seu beijo, eu preciso do seu toque, eu preciso que você me ensine a viver, por que sem você eu não consigo sozinho!

- Kamus... Eu não sei o que eu faço...

- Fique comigo! Só fique ao meu lado! Eu quero alguém para me apoiar quando eu fraquejar, alguém que me ame com a intensidade que você me ama, só que eu não quero isso de mais ninguém, eu quero somente de você Milo! Eu preciso do seu amor, eu preciso do seu calor para aquecer o meu coração gelado! Não me negue o seu calor Milo!

Milo soltou-se das mãos de Kamus e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto que também estava molhado de lágrimas, o enxugou e retornou até onde estava Kamus que por sua vez estava sentado novamente na cama e o choro não cessava, estava desolado. Milo se comovendo sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Sabe Kamus, eu sempre sonhei achar alguém que me amasse, mas que realmente me amasse, sem pudores, sem malícia... Por um bom tempo eu fiquei com você e nunca sabia realmente o que você sentia em relação a mim... Chorei por sua causa diversas vezes...

- Milo, eu...

- Shiiii, não diga mais nada! Quando nós terminamos, eu estava decidido a não vir para o Japão, eu não o queria encarar novamente, ainda existem feridas...

Kamus vendo que Milo não iria o aceitar de volta levantou nervoso. O escorpiano apenas o seguiu com o olhar e continuou.

- E quanto mais eu lutava para cicatrizá-las, mais elas insistiam em permanecerem abertas e então eu percebi que só havia um jeito de cicatrizá-las... Que era vindo até o Japão para vê-lo novamente... E então me senti bem novamente, só de te ver meu coração já se alegrou...

Kamus encarou Milo que levantando foi até ele, e tocando o seu ombro deslizou a sua mão pelo pescoço de Kamus parando em seu queixo.

- Mas eu percebi que jamais seria completo... Eu preciso de você por completo Kamus!

O Aquariano por um momento pensou ter tido uma visão, franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a encarar Milo.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Shiii Kamus, quieto! – Rindo começou a acariciar o rosto do amado e o trouxe para perto dos seus lábios, beijando-o estalado na bochecha. Kamus vendo que Milo o aceitou de volta não se contentou com um simples beijo no rosto e puxando o pescoço do amor conquistado tomou os seus lábios com fúria, porém docilmente. Parou o beijo e encarou os olhos azuis de Milo.

- Como senti saudades desses lábios...

- Não precisará sentir saudades jamais! Jamais Kamus! Agora somos um!

Os olhos de Kamus brilharam de alegria e dessa vez foi Milo quem o puxou para um beijo molhado, gostoso, cheio de saudades e alegrias.

Milo cortou o beijo e sorrindo conduziu Kamus até a cama que por sua vez não parava de tocar aquele corpo tão querido por ele. Admirou cada traço do corpo do escorpiano conforme tirava as suas roupas, os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais ardentes, carregados de paixão e volúpia.

Kamus virou Milo ficando por cima dele e abrindo um lindo sorriso abaixou na altura da sua orelha sussurrando.

- Eu...Te...Amo...

Milo sorrindo puxou Kamus para mais um beijo ardente que não parou tão cedo... Na cabeça dos dois agora só existiam planos e mais planos de uma vida cheia de amor e cumplicidade e os obstáculos seriam ultrapassados um por um...

CONTINUA

Aff! Até que enfim, pelo menos a situação de dois já se resolveu, agora para variar só falta o nosso Oguinha, não é mesmo???

Bom, vou ser breve por que amanhã irei postar mais um ou dois, depende da mina vontade!!!hahahahahaha! Brincadeira!

É isso obrigada pelos reviews, Jessi Amamiya, Drago, Naty, Dani que apareceu, uhu!!!

Bom, bjokas a todos e até amanhã!!!! Bye!!!!


	19. Confusões

_**CONFUSÕES.**_

- SEIYA?

- OI?

- VOCÊ JÁ FOI BUSCAR O SEU TERNO?

- NÃO SHIRIU!!!!

- Ai, esse Seiya... – Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 14:30, a cerimônia estava marcada para daqui a uma hora... – Droga! E agora?

Hyoga passou com o seu terno em direção ao quarto e foi chamado por Shiriu.

- Hyoga! Graças aos Deuses te encontrei aqui!

- O que houve Shiriu?

- Ai, é o Seiya! Ele não foi buscar o terno dele ainda!

Hyoga pegou no pulso de Shiriu e o virou de modo que pudesse ver as horas.

- Mas já são 14:30hs.

- Sim... E ele não é louco de ir buscar, senão se a Saori ver que ele não está aqui vai ter um treco e eu não dirijo, quando eu fui com ele fomos de ônibus...

- Bom, se esse é o problema eu posso ir buscar, se ajudar em algo! Eu tenho carteira e não terei problemas em ir até lá!

- Ah Hyoga! Você salvou o dia!

- Tudo bem, eu vou e volto em no máximo meia hora!

Foi até o seu quarto e deixou o terno em cima da cama, quando passou pelo quarto de Shun este estava saindo já vestido com um terno totalmente preto, o que destacava a sua pele e especialmente os olhos.

- Hyoga! Já estou pronto! Por que ainda não está vestido?

- Ah, eu tenho que ir buscar o terno do Seiya, o cabeção esqueceu de pegar...

- Você vai sair de carro?

- Sim, por quê?

- É que a Saori me pediu para ir buscar o bolo e eu ia pedir para você me levar...

- Shun, são caminhos totalmente distintos... Como farei?

- Não precisa Hyoga, eu me viro!

- Não, espera aí! Eu vou até o alfaiate pego o terno, volto aqui, te levo para ir buscar o bolo e pronto.

- Não Hyoga, realmente não precisa, você ainda nem se trocou...

- Mas Shun...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Jabú!

- Nada demais Jabú, é algo entre Shun e eu!

- Nossa Hyoga, você podia falar o que era, quem sabe eu pudesse ajudar?

- É verdade Hyoga, Jabú, estou com um problema, a Saori pediu que eu fosse buscar o bolo, e o Hyoga não pode me levar por que tem que buscar o terno do Seiya...

- Espera Shun, deve haver uma solução, quem sabe algum criado...

- Sinto muito Hyoga, mas a Saori falou que tinha medo que o derrubassem ou algo do tipo...

- Bom, se é isso eu te levo!

Hyoga olhou enfezado para Jabú. E soltou uma expressão totalmente irônica.

- Imagina Jabú, já que você está tão prestativo por que não vai buscar o terno do Seiya e eu vou com Shun buscar o bolo?

- Jamais Hyoga! Assim como a Saori confiou o bolo ao Shun o Shiriu confiou o terno do Seiya a você! Vamos fazer assim mesmo!

- É verdade Hyoga, me leva então Jabú?

- Claro Shun, claro!

Shun seguiu caminho com Jabu por trás de si e que conforme passou por Hyoga fez questão de comentar bem próximo ao loiro:

- Essa guerra eu to vencendo!

Hyoga bufou, corou, sentiu vontade de matar Jabú, mas olhando para o relógio viu que seria perda de tempo e resolveu ir até o alfaiate. Conforme manobrou o carro foi obrigado a ver Jabu saindo com Shun e os dois sorrindo, provavelmente Jabú já estava jogando os seus galanteios para cima do garoto. O tempo estava passando rápido, tinha que vencer essa guerra que provavelmente Jabú já estava na frente.

Enquanto isso Shunrei ajudava junto com Marin a arrumar a noiva e Shina encostada na parede assistia a dura batalha contra o cabelo de Saori.

- Puxa mais para cá!

- Não, esse arranjo está caindo... Ai, quase... Nossa, desisto...

- O cabelo dela é muito liso... Não prende...

- Põe mais Mousse...

- Já coloquei, se colocar demais vai ficar duro...

- CHEGA! CANSEI! VOU FICAR ASSIM MESMO! – Saori levantou e colocou a mão sobre o rosto vermelho e logo as lágrimas vieram.

- Eu vou ficar assim mesmo e o Seiya vai me achar horrível... Vai desistir de tudo!!!

- Calma Saori! Não é assim!

- É isso mesmo! Nunca que o Seiya vai fazer uma besteira dessas!

Saori chorava de nervoso e Shina resolveu interceder.

- Shunrei, Marin! Por que vocês não vão preparar um chá de camomila para a Saori se acalmar? Deixe que eu a ajude!

As duas se entreolharam e acabaram por sair para buscar o chá, deixando uma chorona Saori com Shina.

- Vem Saori, deixa de manha! Vamos prender este cabelo!

- Não...adianta Shina! Ele não... Prende!

- Prende sim Saori, prende sim... Sente-se aqui!

Saori sentou e Shina cuidadosamente começou a escovar os seus cabelos. Analisou a situação, pegou a tiara de ouro branco e verificou a estrutura. Puxou os cabelos de Saori todo para trás deixando somente a lateral que cobria a orelha de fora. Com grampos o prendeu com firmeza, colocou a tiara e jogou spray fixador por cima finalizando o penteado. Saori que estava com os olhos e rosto vermelhos parou de chorar e ficou admirando o trabalho que foi feito. Sorriu e virou-se para Shina.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Por que está sendo tão legal comigo? Por que está me ajudando?

Shina riu nervosa e foi guardar os produtos que tinha usado.

- Eu preciso de um motivo?

- Não, não entenda errado! É que você, não costuma ser assim... Ainda mais comigo...

Shina encarou Saori e foi até a Deusa.

- Sim, confesso que não sou muito legal com você, mas sempre temos a chance de mudar, não é mesmo?

- Sim! Mas e quanto à Seiya?

- Seiya? Rs, bom quanto à Seiya acho que não é a hora de conversarmos...

- Não Shina, muito pelo contrário, essa é à hora!

- Bom... o que eu posso lhe dizer é que eu amei muito o Seiya, continuo o amando, mas percebi que jamais o teria... Ele sempre foi seu... E eu fico feliz em saber que ele está com a pessoa certa...

Saori recomeçou a chorar e foi até Shina a surpreendendo com um abraço.

- Obrigada Shina! Eu... Rs, estou tão nervosa...

Shina passando a mão sobre o rosto de Saori enxugou as suas lágrimas.

- Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver!

- É uma promessa?

- É uma promessa!

------------HS-----------HS-------------HS------------HS-----------HS-----------HS-------------

- ALI JABÚ! É ALI!

- Ta, deixa só eu estacionar! Pronto!

- Eu vou lá rapidinho e já volto!

- Não! Me espera, garanto que não irá conseguir traze-lo, deve ser muito grande!

- Tem razão...

- Pronto, vamos!

Entraram na confeitaria e Shun logo pediu a encomenda e enquanto aguardava, Jabu foi saborear os diversos doces que estavam espalhados pela doceria.

- Hum, Shun vem cá!

Shun foi até ele e o atendente lhe deu um pedaço de bolo para experimentar.

- Muito bom mesmo!

- E esse mousse? É de chocolate? – Jabú enquanto falava com o atendente olhou rapidamente para Shun que estava com os olhinhos brilhando de tantos doces que existiam lá. – Rs, eu vou querer dois!

O atendente entregou os mousses para Jabú que chamou a atenção de Shun.

- Shun! Vem!

Shun abriu o maior sorriso que conseguiu e foi até Jabú pegando o seu doce.

- Obrigado Jabú!

- Que nada! Faço tudo para ver você feliz...

Shun corou com o comentário e logo colocou uma colher do doce na boca fazendo cara de criança inocente.

- ENCOMENDA 133?

- É a nossa! Vamos Jabú!

-------------HS------------HS------------HS------------HS-----------HS-----------HS------------

- SAI DA FRENTE OTÁRIO!!!

- AÊ, VAMO ANDAR, VAMO ANDAR!!!!

- VAI, IDIOTA! SE MEXE!

Hyoga estava parado no trânsito há trinta minutos e nem sinal de melhora. Resolveu ligar o rádio para ver se conseguia uma outra via. Após ouvir toda a rota, viu que não teria escapatória, teria que esperar o trânsito.

"Droga! E o Shun sozinho com o Jabú... Hoje não! Meus Deuses me ajudem..."

O pensamento foi quebrado pelo avanço de carros e Hyoga vendo que tudo estava muito lento resolveu por parar o carro em uma rua e saiu a pé até a alfaiataria.

Olhou no relógio, já eram 15:00... Tinha menos de trinta minutos... Saiu correndo pelas ruas esbarrando em várias pessoas e empurrando outras, tinha que chegar, tinha que conseguir! Entrou por uma rua que o levaria até a avenida da alfaiataria, o número era o 330. Olhou para as lojas e se deparou com o número 04. Acelerou o passo e após dez minutos estava na alfaiataria totalmente ofegante.

- EU...VIM PEGAR... O TERNO DO ...SR...SEIYA...

- O senhor está bem? Quer um copo de água?

- AC...ACEITO!

- Aqui está! – Entregou o copo de água para Hyoga que o gelou sem que a Sra. percebesse e a tomou em um único gole. – O Sr. Sukinomoto pediu para que o avisasse que o terno já está quase pronto.

- Como assim? Não está pronto?

- É que o Sr. Seiya veio aqui há poucos dias e ainda faltam alguns ajustes...

- Eu não acredito... Seiya eu te mato!!!!

Hyoga impaciente aguardava o terno que chegou após mais vinte minutos. O loiro simplesmente pagou e saiu correndo da loja, entrou na rua em que o carro estava estacionado e acelerou de volta a mansão. Quando chegou subiu correndo até o quarto de Seiya que estava aflito.

- SEIYA! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- CALMA HYOGA! JÁ NÃO ME BASTA A PRESSÃO DO CASAMENTO?

- COMO VOCÊ FOI EXPERIMENTAR O TERNO COM ALGUNS DIAS DE ANTECEDÊNCIA?

- HYOGA! POR FAVOR! PARA DE BRIGAR COMIGO E ME AJUDA!

O olhar de Seiya era suplicante e Hyoga pegando o terno rapidamente ajudou Seiya a se vestir. Do lado de fora, todos os convidados já estavam sentados aguardando o noivo. Saori que estava de braços dados com Saga estava recomeçando a chorar.

- Saga! Onde ele está? Ele desistiu de tudo?

Saga riu e deu beijo na testa de Saori.

- Desistir de casar com uma garota linda como você? Ele não seria tão louco!

Saori se sentiu reconfortada e olhando no relógio de Saga viu que já eram 16:00hs.

"Seiya..."

Gritos fizeram com que todos se virassem para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- SAORI!!! EU TO CHEGANDO!!!! – Seiya vinha correndo pelo jardim com Hyoga atrás, pularam cadeiras que estavam no meio do caminho, uma delas quase fazendo Seiya cair, esbarrou nos garçons aos quais Hyoga conforme ia correndo ia pedindo desculpas.

- SAORI!!! ME ESPERA!!! EU TE AMO!!!!

Saori olhou para trás e viu os dois cavaleiros chegando e não pôde deixar de rir, somente Seiya mesmo para aprontar uma dessas. O garoto chegou até a Deusa e a beijou com amor tendo um olhar de reprovação dado por Saga.

- Me desculpe pela demora?

- Demora? Mas você sempre chega! – Saori abriu um lindo sorriso para Seiya fazendo o garoto beija-la novamente.

- Eu te amo! Demais!!!

- Tudo bem garoto, ela sabe que você o ama! Agora vá até o seu lugar!

Seiya riu de Saga, beijou Saori mais uma vez e foi até a frente do altar em que já estava Shiriu com Shunrei e Aioria com Marin de padrinhos. Bem no meio se encontrava Shaka que iria celebrar a cerimônia.

A música começou a ser executada e Saga entrou no mini templo criado no jardim com Saori, esta rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Seiya do altar não conseguia controlar mais as lágrimas.

Enquanto via o casal celebrando o amor, Hyoga começou a passar os olhos sobre as pessoas que lá se encontravam e de longe avistou Shun sentado com Jabú ao seu lado. O rival estava tão bonito... Olhou para si próprio e viu que nem havia se vestido ainda... Será que ainda havia tempo para conquistar Shun? Será que ainda havia esperança para o pobre loiro?

- Shun...

CONTINUA


	20. Doces surpresas

_**Doces surpresas**_

- Boa tarde a todos, sejam bem vindos na mais linda festa já criada pelos homens... A festa do Amor... A festa que celebra a união da mulher com o homem e do homem com a mulher, juntos pelo corpo e pela alma...

Saori estava de frente para Seiya e todos ouviam atentos Shaka que realizava um sermão sobre a união.

- Não basta termos somente paixão pela pessoa que está ao nosso lado, e sim devemos ter amor! E como diferenciar esses dois sentimentos? É simples, a paixão é ardente, é fogo, é prazer, mas ao menor descuido vai-se embora... E o amor diferente de tudo permanece... É o amor que cuida, é o amor que nos fortalece, o amor que apóia, o amor é que confia... E é nele que devemos acreditar, ele nos faz acreditar que tudo é possível...

Saori ria se lembrando de tudo o que já passaram e agora estavam lá, estavam juntos, estavam unidos para sempre...

- Não existe força mais poderosa que o amor, é o único que não pode ser destruído pelos homens, é o único que nos faz enxergar a verdade sem nos enganar... É ele quem aquece nossos corações, está presente dentro de todos, mas, são poucos quem o assumem...

Kamus apertou mais forte a mão de Milo e lhe sussurrou um eu te amo em seu ouvido que fez com que o escorpiano lhe dirigisse um lindo sorriso. Mu literalmente só tinha olhos para Shaka e Afrodite dava pequenos tapinhas no braço de Carlos e lhe dizia sempre a cada frase que o celebrante exclamava: "Viu? Você escutou? Presta atenção!"! Marin e Aioria trocavam olhares apaixonados do altar juntamente com Shunrei e Shiriu que sussurrava em seu ouvido que o próximo casamento seria o deles. Jabú vira e mexe colocava o cabelo de Shun por trás da orelha, mas logo os lisos cabelos se soltavam e Shun lhe dirigia risos. Hyoga ao longe assistia a tudo, não queria sentar-se perto de ninguém, estava sentindo-se envergonhado por não estar devidamente trajado e não podia abandonar a cerimônia para ir se vestir, seria falta de respeito com os noivos. Voltou a sua atenção para Shaka.

- Porém vos digo que quem o assume gozará de plena felicidade até os fins dos dias, mais do que a entrega do corpo, o amor é a entrega de almas!

Seiya encarou Saori e moveu os lábios sem soltar som nenhum, mas Saori conseguiu decifrar o que o amado disse.

"Entrego a minha alma á você!"

Saori riu e foi a sua vez de mover os lábios.

"E a minha sempre foi sua!"

- Seiya, Saori, peço para que façam os votos um para o outro, com sinceridade e amor, pois se não for sincero de nada esses votos valerão!

Seiya pegou a sua aliança e colocando no dedo de Saori falou lentamente e bem alto.

- Eu te entrego essa aliança, como prova do meu amor e plena fidelidade á você! Aceito-te como minha mulher, até que os Deuses nos separem!

Beijou a mão de Saori e esta pegando a aliança depositou no dedo do amado.

- Eu te entrego essa aliança, meu coração e a minha alma, como prova do meu amor e fidelidade á você! Te aceito como meu marido, até que os Deuses nos separem.

Shaka observou rindo os votos que foram feitos e olhando para os céus suplicou.

- Deuses! Abençoem esse casal para que a vida vos seja longa e fértil de amor e cuidados um para com o outro, que moléstias não os perturbem e nem a infidelidade... Permitam que possam gerar novos seres com saúde e que possam transmitir o significado do amor e compaixão como exemplos a serem seguidos. Seiya pode beijar a sua mulher!

- Até que enfim Shaka!

Saori encarou Seiya perplexa arrancando risos de todos e ele delicadamente a pegou pela nuca e lhe deu um lindo beijo, repleto de carinho, fidelidade e muito, mas muito amor!

Todos levantaram e logo uma legião de palmas ecoava pelo jardim. Conforme Seiya e Saori iam passando pelos convidados uma chuva de arroz era lançada em cima deles.

-----------HS-----------HS------------HS-----------HS---------HS-------------HS----------------

A festa teve início logo após a cerimônia e só depois que todos os convidados chegaram e se acomodaram é que os noivos entraram. Uma banda tocava animadamente e logo a valsa foi anunciada pelo cantor. Seiya pegando Saori pela mão a conduziu até a pista e logo estavam valsando. Assim que os noivos terminaram a primeira dança iniciou-se outra, dessa vez os padrinhos foram chamados para dividirem o espaço com os noivos e posteriormente os convidados. Kamus foi o primeiro e levantar-se arrancando olhares de surpresa de Milo que o acompanhou, Carlos foi puxado à força por Afrodite, Marin e Aioria dançavam apaixonados e Shunrei com Shiriu valsaram somente um pouco e logo se sentaram. Jabú vendo Shun observando os casais resolveu puxa-lo e o virginiano rindo aceitou, dançando bem próximo á Jabú.

Kamus fez uma cara séria quando viu a cena e procurou por Hyoga, mas não o encontrou...

Estavam na terceira dança quando sussurros de várias jovens chamaram a atenção de Kamus e Milo que se viraram para ver o que estava ocorrendo. O aquariano quando viu do que se tratava, riu e puxou Milo de modo que pudessem chegar até Shina que estava parada na entrada da pista. Kamus sussurrou-lhe algo e ela sorrindo entrou na pista.

Jabú dançava animado com Shun e estava plenamente feliz, a tarde estava perfeita e a noite ficaria melhor ainda, iria se declarar para Shun, iria dizer que o amava, que sempre o amou... Olhava profundamente nos olhos do garoto e mais se convencia de que somente aquele olhar era o bastante para deixá-lo calmo e feliz. Parou a dança e olhando para Shun tirou o cabelo do virginiano dos olhos e quando ia fazer algo Kamus e Milo esbarraram nos dois os separando. Jabú quase caiu, mas conseguiu manter-se em pé. Avistou Shun novamente e quando ia até ele Shina o pegou pedindo uma dança. Ficando sem graça de recusar acabou aceitando.

Shun depois do esbarrão olhou em volta procurando Jabú, mas como o viu dançando com Shina resolveu se retirar da pista. Quando estava saindo um toque em seu ombro o fez parar. Respirou fundo e virou-se para a figura que o havia parado, sorriu e aceitou a sua mão que era estendida. Os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Achei que não viria...

- Fiquei preso no trânsito, uma história longa demais para contar agora... Vamos aproveitar o momento...

Shun olhou para Hyoga e viu como ele estava lindo, não, mais, estava divino... O terno branco o havia deixado, tão, espetacular... Aquele perfume tão querido... Deitou a sua cabeça no ombro de Hyoga e deixou-se ser conduzido. O loiro por sua vez estranhou a atitude de Shun e procurou com o olhar seu Mestre e quando o achou dirigiu-lhe um lindo sorriso de vitória! Abaixou o seu olhar para aquela figura que repousava em seu ombro e começou a acariciar os seus cabelos enquanto dançavam lentamente. Jabú vendo a cena ruborizou e tentou ir até Hyoga, mas Shina não deixou solicitando uma nova dança.

----------HS----------HS----------HS-----------HS------------HS----------HS--------------------

- EU VOU JOGAR O BUQUÊ!

Saori do alto do palco ameaçava jogar o buquê para uma legião de mulheres desesperadas que se matavam para pega-lo. Longe da muvuca os cavaleiros assistiam todos juntos. Ikki e Carlos imitavam as mulheres e Saori arrancando risos de todos.

- É UM! É DOIS! É TRÊS!!!!

O buquê foi atirado e as mulheres caíram matando em cima, mas nenhuma conseguiu pegar. Afrodite emergiu da confusão vitorioso.

- OLHA CARLOS!!! OLHA!!! EU CONSEGUI!!!

Carlos parou com as gracinhas na hora em que uma voz conhecida se ouviu da multidão. Ikki dava gargalhadas da cara de Carlos.

- CARLOS!!! OLHA PRA CÁ!!!

- Acho que ele está falando com você! – Ikki não conseguia parar de rir.

- Shiii, ignora que ele para!

-CARLOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

Agora Ikki não se controlava mais, resolveu subir em uma cadeira e gritar:

- ELE DISSE QUE ACEITA!!!

Carlos puxou Ikki pela mão tentando faze-lo parar.

- Para Ikki! Por favor, para!

- AH! E ELE DISSE QUE QUER QUE SEJA AGORA!!!

- Ikki!!!!

- AÍ CARLOS!!!! ESTOU INDO MEU AMOR!

- Depois eu te mato Ikki! – Saiu correndo pelo jardim tendo um certo pisciano atrás de si.

--------------HS----------HS-----------HS---------HS-----------HS---------HS-----HS----------

- Aham!! Gostaria de agradecer a todos pela presença e informar que agora estamos indo em lua de mel! Mas gostaríamos que ainda aproveitassem da festa!!!

- É!!!! POR QUE O SEIYA VAI APROVEITAR A DELE, NÉH?

Seiya olhou Ikki com fúria, a ave fênix estava impossível.

- Vamos Seiya?

- Sim!

Desceram do palco e logo foram cercados pela legião de convidados que faziam o possível para cumprimentar os noivos que corriam para fugir deles. Hyoga de mãos dadas com Shun tentava segui-los, mas logo eles sumiram. O loiro olhou para Shun que lhe deu um lindo sorriso e fez sinal para o loiro olhar para trás. Foi abraçado por Seiya.

- Obrigado Hyoga! Sem a sua ajuda não teria conseguido! Você realmente é meu amigo!

Dizendo isso se retirou correndo indo encontrar com Saori que já estava dentro do carro. Hyoga enxugou as lágrimas e pegando na mão de Shun foi até o jardim. Havia chegado o momento.

Já estava de noite e o céu estava lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem, coberto de estrelas... Hyoga conduzia Shun para um lugar mais afastado da multidão. Ikki que estava observando o irmão até o momento e avistando perigo resolveu ir até eles e matar um certo pato mas foi parado por Shaka.

- Sabe Ikki... Até quando vai fazer isso?

- O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Bom... Eu é que lhe pergunto... O que você tem a ver com a vida dos dois?

Ikki encarou Shaka que chegou mais perto ainda do leonino.

- Shaka, tente me entender...

- Entender Ikki? Entender o quê? Você não percebe? Está tão na cara Ikki...

- Ele é o meu irmãozinho...

- Sim Ikki, mas as crianças crescem e o seu irmão também cresceu... Olhe para os dois!

Ikki olhou Shun que estava de mãos dadas com Hyoga rindo e conversando animadamente.

- Mas eu não sei o que vai acontecer lá, eu devo protegê-lo...

- Não Ikki! Você não deve! Na verdade, você sabe que Hyoga jamais o faria mal e sim tem medo que ele se aproxime de Shun, pois teme perdê-lo...

- E quem garante que eu não o perderei?

- O amor que ele sente por você Ikki! Ele te venera! Deixe-o ser feliz, basta de se intrometer na vida dos dois!

Ikki calou-se e assistiu a cena que se passava, Hyoga levando Shun para sabe-se lá aonde...

- Espero que ele cuide dele...

Shaka abriu um lindo sorriso e colocando a mão no ombro de Ikki, se retirou, não antes de dizer:

- Ele vai cuidar Ikki! Ele sempre cuidou!

Jabú que desde a hora da dança estava aturando Shina no seu pé olhou entediado para o chão brincando com os sapatos e resolveu procurar por Shun. Esperou uma distração qualquer da amazona e saiu correndo atrás do garoto. Perguntou para Aldebaran que informou que ele havia saído. Jabú agradeceu e continuou a sua busca, parou quando avistou Shun, mas ele não estava sozinho... Bufou e foi até eles.

- HYOGA! SEU MISERÁVEL...

CONTINUA

Aiaiaiaiai!!!! Gente, to emocionada por dois motivos:

O primeiro é que o Hyoga ta quase!!!

E o segundo é que isso significa que a fic já está entrando em reta final... Ou seja, acredito que terão mais uns seis capítulos no máximo...

Bom, mas é isso aí! Espero que estejam gostando, muito obrigado mesmo a todos que deixaram reviews e aos sem vergonhas que não deixam nenhuma... Hunf, tudo bem, tudo bem, não irei me abalar!!!rsrsrsrss, bjos people!!!!


	21. Revelações

_**REVELAÇÕES**_

Hyoga conduziu Shun pelo Jardim e o virginiano sentou-se em um banco que havia de frente para o lago. Hyoga sorrindo foi até a margem e olhando para os céus pediu ajuda e coragem para os Deuses. Estava cansado de amar calado, estava cansado de aturar os olhares de Shun sem poder beijá-lo... Virou-se para ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegou em sua mão e a beijou arrancando olhares de dúvidas de Shun.

- Shun... Eu preciso falar com você...

O garoto estava sério e tentava em vão decifrar o que estava acontecendo com Hyoga.

- Fale então Hyoga!

- É uma coisa muito importante pra mim... Muito mesmo... Você me deixa?

- Claro que sim Hyoga, pode falar.

- Nós sempre fomos amigos... E eu posso dizer que eu amo a sua amizade mais do que tudo...

- Também amo a sua amizade Hyoga...

O loiro suspirou, abriu um lindo sorriso e criando coragem continuou.

- Quando aconteceu tudo aquilo, na volta da batalha de Hades, sinto que não sou mais o mesmo...

- Nenhum de nós é Hyoga... Todos nós mudamos...

- Não tanto quanto eu Shun... Eu aprendi a apreciar um sentimento que julgava perdido... E eu aprendi com você Shun...

- Do que está falando?

- Amor!

Hyoga encarou Shun que estava com os olhos marejados, nem ele sabia ao certo explicar por que estava chorando, estava confuso...

- A...Amor?

- Sim Shun, amor... Eu aprendi a te amar...

- Me amar? Hyoga...

- Shii, não diga nada... Por favor não diga nada... Eu te amo Shun, mais do que tudo... Tive tanto medo quando pensei que iria te perder...

Shun passou a mão pelo rosto de Hyoga que a pegando beijou a sua palma.

- Você jamais irá me perder Hyoga, jamais...

Hyoga olhou para aquele ser que estava ao seu lado e o seu coração começou a bater descompassademente.

- Shun... Existe uma chance?

Shun nada disse, somente sorriu... Hyoga quase não acreditando no que havia presenciado levou a mão até o queixo de Shun o acariciou e o inclinando foi de encontro á aqueles lábios que tanto desejara... Shun por sua vez fechou os olhos aguardando o que viria a seguir... Quando estavam quase se beijando um grito foi ouvido...

- HYOGA! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Jabú? – Hyoga levantou e foi até o unicórnio tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Levou um soco na barriga que o fez se encolher no chão. Shun levantou e foi até ele.

- JABÚ! O QUE PENSA ESTAR FAZENDO?

- CALA A BOCA SHUN! CALA A BOCA!

Foi de encontro a Hyoga e desferiu um chute no abdômen do loiro que gritou. Shun se desesperou:

- PARA JABÚ! PELOS DEUSES! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!

Hyoga resolveu reagir e levantando mirou Jabú e em seguida avançou contra ele o derrubando no chão. Os dois se batiam e se esmurravam e Shun tentava em vão separá-los.

- PAREM OS DOIS! PAREM AGORA!!! NÃO ME OBRIGUEM...

A briga estava se tornando cada vez mais violenta, Shun não viu outra solução... Estendeu as mãos aos céus e olhando para ele pediu perdão pelo o que iria fazer. Concentrou toda a sua cosmo energia e logo não tinha mais poder sobre ela. Mirou os dois e logo uma bola de energia começou a sair das mãos de Shun indo parar nos dois cavaleiros...

A força daquela energia foi tanta que além de separá-los, fez um grande hematoma no braço de Jabú e quanto a Hyoga foi lançado contra uma árvore e batendo a cabeça desmaiou. Logo os outros cavaleiros chegaram aonde se encontravam os três.

Ikki vendo a destruição do local foi até Hyoga e colocou dois dedos no pescoço do loiro a fim de ver se ainda respirava. Foi com alívio que sentiu o seu pulso. Jabú estava sendo ajudado por Kamus e Ikki foi até Shun.

- Shun... O que houve?

Shun estava em choque e de cabeça baixa, encarando as próprias mãos começou a chorar.

- Ikki... Eu... Eu prometi... Eu não queria...

- Calma Shun, calma... O que houve?

- Os dois... Foi tudo culpa minha...

- Não Shun, não foi... – Ikki foi até Shun e tentou abraça-lo, mas ele se esquivou. Foi até um canto isolado, sentou-se e debruçado sobre os joelhos começou a chorar desesperado.

Hyoga recobrou a consciência e foi ajudado por Shura a se levantar, olhou em volta procurando Shun e o achou chorando no canto. Shura olhou penalizado para Hyoga que foi até o virginiano.

- Shun...

O garoto encarou Hyoga, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos e o rosto vermelho de chorar. Hyoga se sentiu culpado...

- Shun... Me desculpe...

- Saia Hyoga!

- Mas Shun...

- Eu já falei que é para sair...

- Não Shun... De novo não... Por favor...

- Hyoga, acho melhor fazer o que ele diz...

- Mas Ikki...

- Pelo bem dele Hyoga... Deixe-o...

Hyoga olhou novamente para Shun que recomeçou a chorar e Ikki o pegando no colo retirou-o daquele jardim sendo ajudado por Afrodite e Shaka.

As lágrimas vieram com força no rosto do cisne dessa vez e ele se deixava molhar por elas, estava triste, se sentia culpado de alguma maneira... Olhou para Kamus que abaixou o olhar para o pupilo e também saiu do jardim. Jabú estava assustado e arrependido pelo o que havia feito e Shiriu o ajudando a andar também o levou para dentro da mansão. Somente Hyoga permaneceu no jardim, deitou-se na grama e chorou mais do que já havia chorado em toda a sua vida, o seu coração doía, mais ainda em lembrar no estado que Shun estava... Se ele tivesse voltado com as crises Hyoga jamais se perdoaria... Cansado de tanto chorar adormeceu no próprio jardim.

------------HS--------HS----------HS-----------HS----------HS-----------HS---------------------

- Hyoga! Hyoga acorde!

- Hã? Quem é? Ikki?

- Vamos Hyoga, levante-se daí!

Hyoga passou a mão sobre o rosto, sentou-se e encarou Ikki que estava de pé a sua frente.

- Ikki, como está Shun?

- Está bem Hyoga, o Shaka ficou com ele a noite toda o acalmando, irá ficar bem...

- Ikki, jamais me perdoarei se algo acontecer...

- Cale-se Hyoga! Já basta! Já não foi suficiente o que vocês fizeram ontem?

- Mas Ikki, o Jabú...

- Eu falei que chega Hyoga! Eu sei de tudo o que ocorreu, mas se você quisesse teria evitado tudo...

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas virem novamente.

- O que eu quero que você entenda Hyoga é que você dois erraram e forçaram o Shun a fazer o que ele fez... Mas eu não vim aqui para isso...

- Não?

- Não Hyoga, eu vim aqui falar sobre o Shun...

Ikki sentou-se na grama ao lado de Hyoga que o olhava preocupado com o que viria a seguir.

- Sobre Shun?

- Sim Hyoga, sobre o Shun... Eu também sou culpado pelo o que aconteceu ontem... Eu também poderia ter evitado tudo... Shun é muito especial pra mim, é a minha única família... E só de pensar em perdê-lo... É muito doloroso...

- Eu imagino...

- Não você não imagina... Você não tem nem idéia de como é doloroso entregar ele á alguém...

Hyoga encarou Ikki novamente.

- Entregá-lo?

- Rs, sim Hyoga, entregá-lo... Eu sei sobre o que você sente a respeito dele... E eu também sei o que ele sente a respeito de você... Ele te ama demais Hyoga...

Hyoga sorriu novamente, pela primeira vez depois daquela terrível noite.

- Ele te disse?

- Não Hyoga, não é necessário... Eu vejo pelos olhinhos dele... O Shun é tão transparente... Tão doce... Não consegue esconder as coisas por mais que tente... E olha que ele tentou...

Os dois riram e Ikki continuou:

- Eu fiz o que fiz para retardar essa aproximação de vocês, eu ainda não estava pronto...

- Mas Ikki... Então por que você jamais afastou Jabú?

- Você ainda me pergunta Hyoga?

- Eu não entendo...

- Irei lhe explicar... O Jabú gosta muito do Shun e o meu irmão gosta muito dele também, mas sei que se ele tentasse algo, Shun em respeito ao sentimento que nutria por você não iria ceder... E isso me deixava despreocupado... Agora se você tentasse algo com ele, iria conseguir, portanto eu em meu egoísmo tentei evitar a sua aproximação de Shun... Pois sabia que com o Jabú não iria acontecer nada... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não ficava de olho nos dois... Eu vejo tudo Hyoga...

- Ikki, eu não sei o que lhe dizer...

Ikki levantou e antes de sair ainda disse algumas palavras para Hyoga.

- Você não tem que me dizer nada... E sim para ele... Seja sincero Hyoga, diga tudo o que sente...

Hyoga levantou e abraçou Ikki que se assustou com o gesto do loiro.

- Obrigado Ikki! Muito obrigado! Eu o amo tanto!

- Então o que está esperando? Vá dizer isso á ele! Vamos!

Ikki retirou-se deixando Hyoga sozinho refletindo sobre a própria vida... É... Amava realmente Shun... Olhou para o céu admirando aquele azul tão lindo... Decidiu que não iria mais perder tempo... O passado não se poderia alterar, mas o presente estava lá e o seu futuro dependia de suas próprias atitudes... E teria uma delas agora... Foi andando lentamente pelo jardim até chegar à entrada da mansão, olhou para cima, parando o olhar na janela daquele que ele tanto amava... Era a hora...

CONTINUA

Nossa... Como eu estou ruim... Mas eu continuo triste... Ta acabando...Snif, snif...

Bom, calculo que ainda terá mais uns três capítulos, mas que eu só vou postar semana que vem, ou hoje dependendo do meu humor...

Rs, brincadeira!!! Gente obrigada pelos reviews, muita chuva aí para vocês? Aqui ta brabo... Num deu nem pra sair muito...

Enfim, mais uma semana recomeçando com facul, trampo... Aiai, já to cansada antes de começar...

Bom, é isso! Bjokas a todos, espero que continuem acompanhando, ainda mais agora que a fic está entrando em reta final...

FUI!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Vem me fazer feliz

_**Preciso te dizer... Eu amo você! Você me faz tão bem... Vem me fazer feliz!!!**_

Entrou correndo pela mansão, só havia um lugar para onde ele queria ir, só existia uma pessoa com que ele queria falar, só existia um coração que ele ansiava por amar... Subiu as escadas com certa urgência, parando na porta que tanto conhecia... Bateu uma, duas, três vezes, e como não obteve resposta decidiu abri-la.

- Shun? – Nenhuma resposta, suspirou e fechou a porta por trás de si. Shun estava deitado na cama dormindo e Shaka estava lendo um livro que fechou assim que Hyoga entrou.

- Como ele está?

- Está bem Hyoga, mas acho que devemos deixá-lo descansar, não acha?

O loiro bufou e sem querer acabou alterando o tom de voz para Shaka.

- DEIXÁ-LO? EU QUERO SABER POR QUE ESSE É O CONSELHO QUE EU MAIS OUÇO ULTIMAMENTE?

- Acalme-se Hyoga, eu não falei nessa intenção... Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, desculpe-me você Shaka, estou muito nervoso desde ontem...

- Sem problemas Hyoga... Sem problemas...

- Hum... Quem... está aí?

Shaka e Hyoga olharam para Shun que estava acordando. Shaka sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou em sua mão.

- Nada querido, nada, descanse...

- Hyoga? É você?

- Shun... Eu preciso muito falar com você... Fiquei preocupado...

- Shaka... Pode nos deixar a sós?

- Claro Shun, claro, qualquer coisa é só me chamar...

- Obrigado Shaka.

O cavaleiro saiu e fechou a porta deixando Hyoga com Shun e na sua cabeça só queria que os dois se acertassem...

Do lado de dentro Shun encarava Hyoga esperando qualquer palavra do russo, mas não ouviu nenhuma por um bom tempo... Até que o loiro criou coragem e sentando ao lado de Shun começou a acariciar a sua face.

- Eu fiquei preocupado... Errei com você Shun, desculpe-me...

- Tudo bem Hyoga, você não tem do que se desculpar...

- Tenho sim Shun... Tenho muito o que me desculpar com você... Por um momento achei que tudo o que tínhamos conseguido foi-se embora com um estalar de dedos...

Shun virou a cara para Hyoga que a puxou de volta e então foram notadas lágrimas que escorriam pelo belo rosto.

- Shun... Por que está chorando?

- Você não percebe Hyoga? Eu jamais ficarei livre dele, ele me persegue... Não temos mais o que fazer... Ontem não fui eu Hyoga! Não fui eu!

- Acalme-se Shun... Ele se foi... Você o expulsou!

- Quem garante?

- Eu garanto Shun!

- Você não tem os meus pesadelos todas as noites, não sabe o que é sofrer tudo isso...

- Shun, eu quero te ajudar!

- Você se lembra do nosso acordo?

- Acordo?

- Sim Hyoga, do nosso acordo, que você iria me ajudar por um mês e se não conseguisse iria desistir e ir embora...

- Shun, não fale isso... Por favor Shun...

- Você não conseguiu Hyoga... Foi tudo em vão... Acho que deve ir...

- Shun, olhe o que você está me pedindo...

- Não Hyoga... Só estou cumprindo com o nosso acordo...

Hyoga suspirou e agora era ele quem chorava, era ele quem estava vivendo um pesadelo...

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho Hyoga... É o melhor para nós dois, especialmente para você!

- Então... Amanhã partirei de volta para a Sibéria... Os cavaleiros irão embora todos amanhã.

- Ótimo, ficarei somente eu então...

- Adeus!

- Adeus Hyoga...

Hyoga levantou-se da cama aos prantos, abriu a porta e ficou parado por um momento. Olhou para Shun e correu até a cama, pegando Shun pela nuca e aproximando os dois lábios o beijou com amor e Shun correspondeu por um instante, mas logo o cortou empurrando o aquariano chorando.

- Não Hyoga! Não!

- Shun...

Hyoga levantou e saiu do quarto, dessa vez sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta e chorando foi para o seu quarto batendo a porta com força.

No quarto de Shun, o garoto cobriu a boca com a mão, tentando sentir novamente aqueles lábios tão quentes, tão amorosos, cheios de vida e então um choro desesperador invadiu o quarto.

_**Hoje eu sei**_

_**Tudo mudou**_

_**O que eu sinto por você**_

_**Não dá mais pra esconder**_

-------------HS-------------HS----------HS-----------HS-------HS---------HS--------HS--------

Hyoga acordou de manhã bem cedo e foi ao banheiro se assustando com a imagem que viu refletida no espelho... Os olhos inchados, sem aquele brilho habitual... Não tinha mais motivos para ficar feliz... Não havia mais motivos para conservar sentimentos... Eles eram perdas de tempo... Lavou o rosto e foi fazer as suas malas.

_**Não vou esconder**_

_**Podia ser assim**_

_**Um filme com final feliz**_

_**É só você olhar pra mim**_

Shun também havia se levantado e agora encarava o jardim observando os cavaleiros que estavam retornando para a Grécia ou para os Países de origem, lembrou-se de Hyoga... E de tudo o que passaram... Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Será que jamais seria feliz? Lembrou-se dos lábios de Hyoga e de como eram quentes... Acolhedores... Não... Não podia cair em tentação... Mas havia algo que não podia mais negar para si mesmo...

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Preciso te dizer**_

_**Eu amo você**_

_**Você me faz tão bem**_

_**Vem me fazer feliz**_

Hyoga passeava os olhos pelos cômodos daquela mansão... Tantos momentos... Tantas alegrias... Todas elas ao lado de Shun... Daquele ser que mais parecia um anjo do que um homem... E havia se apaixonado por esse anjo... Tatsume o chamou indicando o carro que o levaria até o aeroporto. Do jardim olhou para cima, mais precisamente para a janela do quarto de Shun... Ele estava na varanda... Hyoga sorrindo simplesmente acenou e seguiu caminho. Colocou as malas no porta malas mas não consegui ir sem desabafar, voltou correndo até aquela janela e gritando chamou a atenção do seu anjo:

-SHUN! EU TE AMO SHUN! MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ POSSA IMAGINAR! E EU FARIA TUDO PARA TE VER FELIZ! COMO EU TE AMO SHUN...

Hyoga recomeçou a chorar e vendo que nada faria Shun mudar de idéia saiu correndo entrando no carro. Jabú que estava saindo da mansão com as suas malas, somente olhou para cima e vendo o olhar triste dos dois se arrependeu do que fez... Shun da varanda chorava sem medo, sem hesitar, estava triste, estava ferido, mas tinha que ser assim... Jogou-se na cama e acabou por adormecer...

_**Nunca mais**_

_**Vou esquecer**_

_**O bem que você me fez sentir**_

- Shun? Shun? Acorde Shun!

- Quem? Ikki? Oi...

- Pare já com isso...

- O que está dizendo?

- Até quando vai se maltratar dessa maneira?

- Ikki, não tente me entender...

- Não, eu estou tentando fazer você se entender... Não vê o que está fazendo?

- Ikki, você viu do que eu sou capaz de fazer, eu não quero mais machucar ninguém...

- Irmão! Escute-me, existe um mundo lá fora em que pessoas más viram e você será obrigado e machucar essas pessoas... Mas, pare de se machucar sem motivos...

- Ikki...

Ikki foi até a cama em que o irmão estava sentado e começou a chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros.

- Ele te ama Shun... Ele realmente te ama... Ele faria tudo para você... Por que não o aceita?

- Jamais me perdoaria se fizesse algo a ele...

_**Eu aprendi a te amar **_

_**Amar, te amar**_

- Você jamais fará algo mau a ele...

- Como sabe?

- Sei por que você o ama!

Os olhinhos de Shun brilharam e Ikki beijou o irmão na testa e se retirou do quarto. Quando se viu sozinho, Shun foi até o guarda roupas e pegou algo bem no fundo do armário, uma pequena caixa, sentou-se na cama e a abriu retirando um certo medalhão em forma de estrela que havia feito tanto mal a ele...

- Você um dia me disse que eu seria seu para sempre, não é mesmo? Você se enganou, por que eu não quero ser seu para sempre... Eu quero ser dele...

Foi até a janela e com todas as forças que tinha o atirou longe, e viu o medalhão se perder nas águas do lago... Olhou para o relógio... Três e meia... Tinha meia hora até o vôo de Hyoga sair... Tinha que correr! Colocou uma jaqueta e desceu correndo as escadas, sendo parado por Ikki.

- Ei Shun! Cuidado, vai cair! Aonde você vai?

- Estou indo atrás da minha felicidade irmão!

Saiu correndo batendo a porta da sala.

- É isso mesmo Shun... É isso mesmo...

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Preciso te dizer**_

_**Eu amo você**_

_**Você me faz, você me faz, tão bem**_

_**Vem me fazer feliz**_

Já na rua, Shun corria sem parar, tinha que conseguir, tinha que tentar...

- Hyoga, me espere...

_**Sem seu amor não posso mais viver**_

_**Mas quando você está por perto **_

_**Eu me perco tentando**_

_**Dizer o que sinto**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Preciso te dizer**_

_**Eu amo você**_

_**Você me faz tão bem**_

_**Vem me fazer feliz...**_

CONTINUA


	23. sinto a sua falta

_**EU SINTO A SUA FALTA**_

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie**_

_**Is made up on your side**_

_**Eu sempre precisei de tempo para mim mesma**_

_**Eu nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você**_

_**Quando eu choro**_

_**E os dias parecem anos**_

_**Quando eu estou sozinha**_

_**E a cama onde você deita**_

_**Está arrumada ao seu lado**_

Olhava as pessoas que entravam e saiam pelo aeroporto, estava tão triste, parecia que um pedaço de si fora arrancado e jogado aos cães do inferno... Só queria voltar logo para a sua terra natal e esquecer de tudo o que um dia aconteceu com ele, não queria mais, cansou de sofrer... Mas quando se lembrava dos olhos de Shun toda angústia recomeçava, toda dor voltava, o sentimento de vazio em seu peito ficava mais forte e as lágrimas logo vinham...

Shun tentava em vão um táxi para ir até o aeroporto, mas todos já estavam com pessoas... Foi depois de muito tempo que conseguiu um, entrou rapidamente e seguiu viagem até o aeroporto.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

Um enorme trânsito havia se formado na avenida que levava até o aeroporto, Shun ouvia angustiado vários motoristas buzinando sem parar e logo a chuva chegou com força. Mas nada seria capaz de impedi-lo naquele momento... Pagou o motorista, se retirou do carro e debaixo da chuva corria desesperado até o aeroporto.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**_

_**day**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

Hyoga agora folheava uma revista somente por total falta do que fazer, ouviu a chamada para o seu vôo ser anunciada, levantou, pegou as suas malas e foi em direção ao avião.

Shun entrava no aeroporto neste exato momento e corria de um lado para outro buscando desesperadamente o amor da sua vida.

- HYOGA! HYOGA! HYOGA!!!

Esbarrava nas pessoas e nem se importava, era a sua felicidade que estava em jogo. Chegou até o portão de embarque do avião de Hyoga.

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta**_

- Por favor Senhorita, o avião para a Sibéria?

- Só um momento Senhor, irei verificar.

- Obrigado... Hyoga...

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes**_

_**E as coisas que eu faço**_

_**Me lembram você**_

- Senhor?

- Sim e então?

- Sinto muito, ele acabou de partir...

- Como?

- O avião já foi senhor...

- Não! Deve haver algum engano...

- Sinto muito...

Shun saiu do balcão e sentiu as lágrimas molharem a sua face. Foi até a janela e viu vários aviões na pista preparando para decolarem, sentiu um aperto no coração...

_**And the clothes you left lye on the floor**_

_**And they smell just like you**_

_**I love the things that you do**_

_**E as roupas que você deixou sobre o chão**_

_**Elas tem seu cheiro**_

_**Eu amo as coisas que você faz**_

- Hyoga, como eu pude? Como eu fui capaz de te deixar ir...

Olhou para trás e viu vários casais de namorados se abraçando, se beijando, fazendo declarações... Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça... Era doloroso demais...

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**Quando você vai embora**_

_**Eu conto os passos que você dá**_

_**Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?**_

Ficou por um bom tempo no aeroporto apenas sentindo o próprio sofrimento, a sua própria dor... Estava machucado, e essa ferida fora ele mesmo quem abrira...

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the**_

_**day**_

_**And make it ok**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta**_

Olhou para o relógio, já eram 17h45min, estava ficando tarde e de mais nada adiantaria ficar lá... Saiu do aeroporto e foi caminhando lentamente de volta para casa, vendo a praia resolveu ir caminhar um pouco por lá, a chuva já havia cessado e estava um vento gostoso... Quis aproveitar o máximo daquele local tão tranqüilo, pois era somente aquilo que precisava... De paz!

_**We were made for each other**_

_**I'll keep forever**_

_**I know we were**_

_**Nós seremos um para o outro**_

_**Eu manterei sempre**_

_**Eu sei que seremos**_

Estava sentado de frente para o mar apreciando a vista quando sentiu uma pequena gota de água caindo por seu rosto... A chuva havia recomeçado... Apenas levantou o rosto e deixou-se molhar.

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can only breathe**_

_**I need to feel you here with me**_

_**Tudo que eu sempre quis foi você saber**_

_**Que tudo o que eu faço te dou coração e alma**_

_**Eu acho difícil até respirar**_

_**Eu preciso te ouvir aqui comigo**_

- É perigoso tomar muita chuva sabia?

Shun abriu os olhos e levantou tentando decifrar o dono da voz, provavelmente Ikki com as suas ironias... Com as mãos enxugou o rosto molhado, não sabia mais identificar o que era choro e o que era chuva, os dois haviam se unido no rosto do belo garoto. Resolveu virar-se para decifrar o impertinente que o estava amolando em um momento tão frágil...

A respiração parou, o coração acelerou, todo o seu corpo foi tomado por um torpor indescritível. Chorando foi até o dono da voz e de leve apenas tocou o seu rosto para certificar-se que não era uma visão. Vendo que era de verdade, passou a sua mão lentamente pelo seu rosto. Sorriu, tudo estava certo agora...

- É você mesmo?

- Sim Shun! Sou eu!

- Eu não acredito...

- Irei fazer você acreditar... – Passou a sua mão lentamente pelo rosto de Shun e com a outra agarrou a sua pequena cintura o trazendo para bem próximo a si. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos e o beijou timidamente. Shun abriu os seus olhos e vendo aquele loiro que tanto amava agarrou-o trazendo o para um beijo de verdade, as línguas que antes tímidas, agora assumiam total intimidade, o céu havia descido para aquela praia, só pararam quando faltou o ar...

- Hyoga... Eu não entendo... Por que não foi para a Sibéria?

- Bem... Eu tentei, mas você sabe como eu sou organizado... Esqueci o meu passaporte na mansão...

- Hyoga... E por que não nos encontramos?

- Eu fui até a gerência ver a possibilidade de embarcar de um outro jeito, mas vendo que não teria como, tive que voltar... Só que não queria ir até a mansão, e acabei vindo pra cá... E acho que foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz... – Beijou Shun novamente.

- Sim Hyoga, foi a melhor coisa que você fez...- Dessa vez foi Shun quem beijou Hyoga surpreendendo o loiro.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through**_

_**the day**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também**_

_**Quando você está longe**_

_**As palavras que preciso ouvir pra mim sempre conseguir**_

_**ir adiante com o dia**_

_**E fazer tudo estar bem**_

- Eu achei que o tinha perdido para sempre... Senti tanto a sua falta... Te devo desculpas Oga... – Shun abraçou Hyoga com força, não o queria mais longe de si!

- Não meu anjo... Não me deve nada! Eu é quem devo me empenhar para fazer você cada dia mais e mais feliz...

- Vai me fazer feliz para sempre?

- Hum... Não!

Shun soltou-se dos braços de Hyoga o encarando.

- Para sempre é pouco Shun... Te farei feliz para muito além do sempre...

Shun chorando abraçou Hyoga que fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Olhou para aqueles olhos azuis e declarou-se.

- Eu te amo Hyoga! Mais do que a minha alma...

- Eu também te amo Shun... Sempre te amei... Jamais iremos nos separar... Eu te prometo...

Shun olhava para Hyoga com tanto amor que o loiro não resistiu e o puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Lá fora, o Universo, as Estrelas e o Mar eram as testemunhas daquele amor incondicional que exalava daqueles dois amantes.

_**I miss you**_

_**Eu sinto a sua falta**_

CONTINUA


	24. Final feliz

_**FINAL FELIZ**_

_**Fic dedicada a Dragonesa!!! Que ta sempre me acompanhando em tudo! Bjos Linda!!!!**_

Acordou de um sonho lindo, em que ele e o seu amor estavam completamente felizes, completamente unidos... Espreguiçou-se gostoso e olhou em volta... Estava escuro ainda... Avistou o relógio ao seu lado, 07:00hs, ainda era tão cedo... Levantou e pegando o seu travesseiro saiu arrastando até um quarto já bastante conhecido. Abriu a porta bem devagar e vendo que o loiro estava completamente apagado, deitou-se ao seu lado. Hyoga sentiu o leve tremor da cama e virou-se na direção do intruso. Olhou com carinho aquele anjo que estava em sua cama e o puxou para o seu peito. Shun se acomodou gostosamente.

- Shun... Meu anjo... Bom dia! – Shun levantou o rosto na direção de Hyoga, deu-lhe um selinho e abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia Oga!

- Você acordou tão cedo...

- Quem disse? Eu ainda estou dormindo... Só que senti saudades...

- Quer saber um segredo?

- Huhum!

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você!

Hyoga abraçou Shun bem forte, beijou a sua testa e com as mãos fazia um gostoso cafuné na cabeça do garoto. O russo perdeu o seu olhar e logo começou a sorrir, Shun percebendo o interrogou.

- Do que está rindo?

- De nós...

- De nós?

- Sim... Estava me lembrando de tudo o que já passamos... Desde o começo...

- É Oga... Muitas coisas... Me arrependo tanto de cada segundo que eu perdi longe de você!

- Rs, Shun, você me tem para sempre agora!

- Ah! É verdade!

Hyoga agarrou Shun pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo mais ardente desta vez fazendo ambos acordarem de vez. Já fazia quatro anos que estavam juntos, enfrentando tudo e a todos! Foi com grande alegria que anunciaram que estavam namorando, e uma sucessão de "até que enfim", "já não era sem tempo", "Se tocaram" começou vindo por todos. Ikki nunca mais se intrometeu na vida dos dois, a única coisa que ele tentava de tudo quanto era jeito esconder, era o ciúme doentio que sentia pelo caçula, coisa que Hyoga com muita paciência conseguiu levar, até Ikki ter plena confiança no loiro. Jabú, depois do que fez, pediu perdão aos dois que o perdoaram sem dúvidas e o aceitaram como amigo fiel. Jabú muito educadamente recusou, afirmando que jamais conseguiria ser amigo de Shun. Este, com a declaração de Jabú sofreu muito e foi necessária mais uma vez a paciência desgastada do loiro.

As crises de Shun ainda vinham, mas com menos freqüência do que antes e Hyoga sempre que o amado tinha algum pesadelo ou algo do tipo, o abraçava e o deixava chorar o quanto quisesse, até que ele se acalmava. E dessa maneira o medo de Shun ficar com Hyoga foi extinto.

Saori e Seiya também estavam completando quatro anos de casados e que tinha rendido dois casais de gêmeos, mini-cópias dos dois. Enquanto Saori rebolava com os meninos, Seiya testava o seu alto controle com a choradeira e má criação das meninas que eram mimadas e caprichosas.

E foi nesse dia que um jantar foi organizado para todos os cavaleiros comemorarem esta data tão especial. A sede foi na mansão em que agora viviam Hyoga e Shun (Ikki era visita quase que constante, mas não se podia dizer que era tanto a ponto de ser considerado um morador.), e um dia antes da data combinada todos os Dourados e os Cavaleiros de Bronze já estavam reunidos.

- SHUN!!!!! HYOGA!!!!

- Há, olá Afrodite, tudo bem?

- Tudo querido, tudo! Nossa como você consegue continuar bonito?

- Ele não tenta, ele o é! – Hyoga respondeu á Afrodite abraçando Shun por trás.

- Ah... Que lindo... Como eu queria que o Carlos fosse assim...

- Falando nele onde está?

- Não sei... Não quero saber... Que se vire!!!!

- Brigaram de novo?

- Coisas de casais Shun, coisas de casais... Ah! Olha quem chegou! KAMUS!!!!!

Kamus estava entrando na sala de mãos dadas com Milo e assim que viu o pisciano vindo em sua direção somente apontou-lhe o dedo.

- Venha Afrodite! Venha com as suas bichisses para cima de mim para você ver só! Te transformo em um cubo de gelo!

- Ai, Kaminho! Que horror! Você está passando muito tempo com o Milo!

- Ei ta com ciúmes Afrodite?

- Imagina Milo, imagina... Ei, o que é aquilo?

Kamus e Milo viraram na direção em que Afrodite estava olhando e se depararam com Carlos dando em cima da Mino no jardim da mansão.

- CARLOS!!! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Hã? Sujou!

Carlos saiu correndo tendo Afrodite andando "lentamente" atrás de si.

Kamus e Milo olharam-se e começaram a rir. Avistando Hyoga foram até ele.

- Hyoga!

- Mestre!

Abraçaram-se e Shun e Milo fizeram a mesma coisa. Kamus parou o seu olhar em Shun.

- Shun! Como você está... Diferente! – Kamus olhava intrigado o menino que corou na hora. Hyoga sorriu e respondeu ao Mestre.

- Diferente como? Olha lá, hein!

- Não Hyoga! É verdade! Agora que Kamus falou eu estou reparando... Shun, o que houve?

- Vocês estão me deixando encabulado!

- Me desculpe Shun! Mas é que tem algo diferente nos seus olhos... Estão tão vivos, cheios de amor e... Paz!

- Kamus! Posso-lhe dizer com todas as palavras que aquele provérbio é verdadeiro!

- Qual Shun?

Shun olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hyoga para então responder á Kamus.

- O amo faz milagres! E quando é verdadeiro promove curas! E é isso o que o Hyoga fez... Com o seu amor me curou de tudo o que um dia me assombrou!

Hyoga tinha os olhos marejados e sorrindo pegou Shun pela nuca e aproximou os seus lábios lhe dando um lindo beijo.

- Eu te amo meu amor! – Shun apenas sorriu, e respondeu somente com o olhar.

- PARA MIKATU! NÃO! VEM JÁ AQUI, KUROTU!

- SAORI, A SATU ME BATEU!

- PARA SEIYA! VOCÊ É QUEM TEM QUE DAR ORDENS PARA ELAS E NÃO O CONTRÁRIO!

- Mas doeu...

- Ah, Meus Deuses!!!! Me dêem paciência... Shun, Hyoga!

- Saori! Como você está? – A resposta era óbvia, duas malas de criança nos ombros e dois capetas sendo segurados pelas mãos de Saori e as crianças tentavam em vão se soltar.

- Eu, estou ótima! – MIKATU! EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ PARAR!

- Quer ajuda Saori?

- Shun? Você pode?

- Rs, deixe-me leva-los ao jardim, está um belo dia, e criança tem que correr, não pode ficar dentro de casa, tem que gastar energia!

- Ah Shun! Todos seus!

Saori entregou as duas crianças endiabradas nas mãos de Shun e assim que foram entregues as crianças começaram a encarar o virginiano. Hyoga abaixando-se na altura deles questionou as crianças.

- O que foi? Não gostaram do Shun?

- Hã? Ah... Não é isso... É que ele é tão bonito...

- Parece um anjo...

Hyoga olhou para Shun rindo que estava ainda mais corado.

- E ele é!

- É serio?

- Sim, ele é um anjo! E vocês querem brincar com ele?

Os meninos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que não?

- A mamãe tem vários enfeites de anjos em casa... E ela não nos deixa brincar com eles, diz que pode quebrar...

Hyoga e Shun se entreolharam, o virginiano sorriu e pegando na mão das crianças os levou até o jardim acompanhado de Hyoga que tomou as duas meninas de Seiya.

Enquanto a reunião continuava animada no salão, Hyoga e Shun brincavam de pega-pega com as crianças. Hyoga aproveitava a oportunidade para abraçar Shun com a desculpa que o havia pegado e depois de muito brincarem as crianças adormeceram na sombra de uma árvore. Hyoga e Shun deitaram-se na grama de modo que pudessem avistá-los. Shun olhava as crianças com tanto amor e carinho que Hyoga logo percebeu.

- Ai Shun... O que você não consegue amar?

- Hã? Rs, para Hyoga!

- É sério, existe algo que você não ame?

- Ah... Coisas tristes... Do resto... Acho que amo tudo sim...

- Hum... Que bom... Fico aliviado!

- Por quê?

- Por que quer dizer que você também me ama!

- Hyoga, seu bobo! – Shun deu um tapinha de leve no ombro de Hyoga que segurou a sua mão.

Shun olhou sério para ele que sentou junto com Hyoga e este ainda segurando a pequena mão.

- Tenho algo muito sério para fazer hoje...

- O que está dizendo Hyoga?

- Já faz longos quatro anos que eu tenho você Shun... E isso é o meu maior motivo de felicidade... Ter você aos meus lados todos os dias... Me dá coragem de seguir em frente e ter mais coragem para tudo!

- Hyoga... O que quer dizer?

- Shiiii... Eu ainda não te dei o meu presente de quatro anos não é mesmo?

- Hyoga... O que está propondo?

Hyoga riu e mordendo o lábio colocou a sua mão dentro do bolso da calça jeans e de lá retirou uma pequena caixa vermelha. Shun olhava a tudo confuso. Hyoga beijou a mão de Shun e abrindo a caixinha revelou o seu conteúdo... Duas alianças douradas com um bonito detalhe horizontal feito de ouro branco. Shun prendeu a respiração e olhou admirado para Hyoga.

- Oga!!! O que é isso?

- É o meu presente!

Pegou a mão delicada de Shun e colocou a aliança em seu dedo, o garoto ficou a admirando por um bom tempo e acabou por tirá-la para ler as inscrições que estavam gravadas na parte de dentro. Colocou a mão na boca para conter o choro e abraçou firmemente Hyoga.

- Oga!!! Como eu te amo Hyoga!!!

- Você quer Shun?

- Querer?

- Sim, você acha que eu dei a aliança por dar? De jeito nenhum! Eu te quero para sempre Shun!

- Você está... Me pedindo... Em... Ca..casamento?

- Sim! Você aceita Shun? – Hyoga pegou as duas mãos de Shun e se pôs a encarar seriamente o seu amor que logo acenou com a cabeça.

- Lógico que eu aceito Hyoga! Eu te amo demais!!!!

Hyoga ao ouvir a declaração de Shun o pegou e o rodou no ar, arrancando risos dos dois e logo uma seqüência de beijos apaixonados teve início. Milo que via tudo da janela, enxugou ás lágrimas e olhou para Kamus que vinha em sua direção.

- Olhe só para ele Kamus! Estão tão felizes...

- Ah!!! Então ele já fez o pedido...

- Pedido?

- Sim Milo, há uma semana atrás o Hyoga veio conversar comigo sobre algo que ele queria fazer a muito tempo...

- Ele fez o que eu estou pensando?

- Sim, ele o pediu em casamento...

- Que lindos... Me fez lembrar do nosso casamento... Já fazem dois anos...

Kamus abraçou Milo e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Sim Milo, dois anos...

- Me diga uma coisa... Você que o ajudou com as alianças?

- É... eu dei uns palpites...

- E o que estava gravado? O Shun chorou de emoção ao ler!

- Ah! É algo que o Hyoga pediu para gravar...

- Sim, mas o que era?

Kamus olhou sério para Milo, porém com doçura e total amor.

- Estava escrito: TE AMO PARA SEMPRE!

Milo sorriu e deu mais um beijo em Kamus e os dois ficaram observando o jovem casal no jardim exalando amor.

FIM!

Nossa!!! Acabou... Que peninha... Bom, mas agora eu posso dizer: Amei escrever esta fic! Amei mesmo! Modéstia a parte, estou muito orgulhosa do resultado! É... O amor quando é verdadeiro enfrenta cada barreira... Cada barra... Obstáculos... Ninguém nunca quer te ver feliz... E é aí que você tem que se mostrar mais firme no relacionamento. Não importa o que os outros digam! Amem! Amem muito, com a intensidade de que se o Mundo fosse acabar sempre hoje! E para quem não está namorando, não se aflijam, sempre há a pessoa certa, na hora certa, no momento certo... Eu acho que logo encontrarei a minha metade... Desejo que todos vocês também encontrem e quando encontrarem lembre-se sempre disso, amar sem pudores, sem rejeição, simplesmente amem!!!

Agradecimentos: Dani, o que seria de mim sem você? Viu como eu me esforcei nesta fic?

Jessi Amamiya: O que dizer? Te adoro nega!!!! Muitos Hyogas e Shuns ainda virão, viu?

Dragonesa... A minha eterna fã... Rs, to brincando, eu é quem sou fã desta garota! Obrigada a tudo, pelos toques, pelas broncas, pelos reviews, pelas expectativas... Espero que tenha gostado da sua fic!

Naty! Essa já tomou posse do meu coração, não tem jeito... Te adoro muitão garota, obrigada pelos elogios de sempre!!!

Cardosinha: Adorei ver você acompanhando a fic, e te prometo que ainda farei uma fic pra você, com lemon, tá? E apesar de você odiar o Seiya, o Jabú e o Ikki (ancéfalo, ssrsrsrss) adorei a sua companhia durante a fic.

Elis Shadow!!! Sumida!!! Mas eu não esqueci de você não! To morrendo de saudades dos seus reviews! Bjokas!

Agradeço também á todos os que leram e não deixaram review por algum motivo, sei lá, vergonha, medo, ou falta de tempo mesmo... Mas eu acompanhei todos os que me favoritaram como autora favorita, e história favorita! Obrigada mesmo.

Foram praticamente 1663 hits, muita coisa, e que me deixou muito feliz também...

Bom, agora vou entrar em provas, mas prometo que continuarei a escrever fics!!!

Bjoska a todos!


End file.
